DrMcCoy's Family
by mtcbones
Summary: Dr. mcCoy finds his life's partner and raises a dynasty


.

McCoy's family

"Are all personnel aboard Mr. Kyle?" "Yes Captain" "Good" replied Capt. James T Kirk. "Mr. Chekov, plot a course for starbase 6 a.s.a.p." "Aye-aye sir." Course plotted in." "Right. Take us out Mr. Sulu."

"Well Bones, I don't know about you, but I think we could all do with a week off." "That's for sure Jim most of the patients coming in to sickbay are just looking for a day off"

" has all the data been sent on to Starfleet?" "Yes Captain. Correlated and sent." said the Vulcan.

"It seems to be a good planet for a colony. Good agricultural conditions- weather temperate no dangerous fauna… or flora for that matter. It's a long way from any predator races."

"Message from Starfleet incoming, Captain." broke in Uhura." "Put it on screen please Lt." "Uh-oh. Why do I sense trouble Jim?" asked Dr. Leonard McCoy.

"Enterprise. The Vulcan Ambassador is still on Babel and requests transportation back to Vulcan on the Enterprise. The other delegations and their missions have returned to their planets over a month ago. Sarek stayed on to complete the reports as acting secretary for the conference. He apologises for his tardiness but in view of his recent indisposition decided not to put himself under pressure. I think he was also hoping you would have finished your survey mission and he might catch you on your way back. He was of course spot on. Your survey is very encouraging and thoroughly carried out. Thanks for that Jim" "I would be delighted to give them a lift Admiral but we are scheduled for repairs and time off at Starbase 6 could we pick them up in a weeks time.."

"I am afraid not Jim. He has to address the graduating class at the VulcanScienceAcademy. He has also requested his son would join him in this. Jim it would be a good P.R. exercise for Vulcan –Starfleet relations. Any way I told him you were due shore leave and repairs. He has offered the facilities of his planet for your needs. On top of that there is no other ship available."

"Right Admiral there's no room for argument in that case. We'll head for Babel now. Kirk out. Well gentlemen you heard the man. Plot course for Babel, warp 3, Mr. Sulu. I guess we wait a few more weeks for our leave"

"Well I'll give the good news to my patients. At least there is an end in sight. I suppose you couldn't go warp 8" muttered McCoy.

XXXXXXX

"On approach to Babel Captain. Orbit in 4 minutes, current speed, sir." "Thanks Mr. Sulu. Uhura would you contact Babel and see if the ambassador is ready to come aboard?" "Sir they are ready and on approach to shuttle bay 1." "Good. Signal Dr. McCoy to meet us there. C'mon Spock we'll go meet the parents. Should I change to dress uniform Captain. No Spock this is informal."

XXXXXXX

Welcome aboard Ambassador…Mrs Sarek." "Amanda please, Captain." Of course- Amanda. Is there no one else Ambassador?" "No Captain, there was no need for any of them. I was composing a defence of Vulcan presence at the conference as well as the sum up of the Coridan resolution for the treaty. Since my health had been questionable, it was logical that I would not put myself under any pressure of time. My wife of course remained with me. "

"On that note Mr. Ambassador. Might I ask that you would permit me to do a review of your health- at your leisure of course sir? "asked McCoy.

"That would be acceptable Dr. perhaps tomorrow morning after we have settled in." "See you then sir."

"Right ambassador I will escort you to your quarters. You will be where you were last trip. Of course you are free to go anywhere on the ship while you are with us. Mr. Spock you may take the rest of the day off to visit with your parents." "Thank you Captain."

XXXXXXX

Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel were sitting enjoying a cup of coffee and an empty sickbay ".wouldn't it be lovely if we didn't have any customers today no hangnails or black eyes". With that the doors swished open. "Oops I spoke too soon."

"Oh, good morning Ambassador. Mrs. Sa... I mean Amanda. You couldn't have come at a better time. We have no one here to keep us busy. If you don't mind sitting up here sir I'll just do a scan." he said as he set the diagnostics for Vulcan readings. "You are as sound as a dollar sir. There is a good bit of the Rigellian drug in your blood still. Have you felt any bad effects from it? Spock had some reaction to it, but it is settling down with him too. I expect it to clear both of you before 6 months is past. Here is a disc detailing your treatment. If you take this to your healer at home he can observe you." "Thank you Dr. I wonder if you would mind having a check up with my wife, Dr. She has been experiencing some nausea. Perhaps the climate on Babel did not suit her."

"Of course, Amanda could you sit up here? I'll just set the diagnostics back to human. Hmmmm Chris, Could you get the Ambassador a cup of tea there in my office." She took the hint and guided him into the office to get him a cup of tea and keep him out of ear shot." Amanda I'll just do a more thorough scan here now. How long have you felt this way? A little over a week Dr." "I could give you one of what Spock calls my noxious potions for the nausea but I'm guessing you will want to forego them. I don't know an easy way to say this to you. This is highly unusual. Amanda, what is troubling you is morning sickness. In view of your age this is highly irregular. I would put you at 5 weeks which would give you almost 8 months before you and Sarek hold your 2 little Vulcan children. Are you all right with this Amanda?" "I am a little stunned Dr. But delighted. Is there any hope they will make it to maturity? Thank you for sending Sarek away, I need a few moments to gather my thoughts so I can prepare to help him with this. A Vulcan in shock needs TLC. Twins? Are they all right? ""As far as I can see they are perfect for their age. And well settled in. you will obviously need a lot of extra rest and a rich diet. Please consider going back on a limited meat diet at least." "Dr. How did this come about?" "I can only guess the Rigellian drugs have somehow filtered through to affect you and Sarek. They were extremely potent and I had to use a strong dose of them. As I tried to tell Spock Rigellians and Vulcans are not the same and this was an experimental drug" "I had always hoped for a large family. We were so grateful that we had Spock. None of the others lived longer than a few weeks. Are you sure these have a chance." "No one can tell what will happen but these 2 seem very settled and healthy." "You were right I would rather forego your noxious potions." "Try a little ginger tea. And crackers when you find you are feeling queasy. It should resolve in a few weeks. But you don't want your blood sugars to go down too much. I'd love to be there when they decide to come, but the chances are very slim. Please keep me informed with how things are going." With that Sarek came bursting out. "Are you all right Amanda I sensed you were troubled. But I did not wish to be impolite to Miss Chapel." Amanda had gotten up and she went to calm him down." absolutely Sarek." McCoy went into the office to give them some time alone..."What's up Leonard?" asked Chapel. "Amanda is carrying twins. She is fine" After a diplomatic period of time, he made a tentative sortie into the room."Ah Dr. I have a few questions about this occurrence." "First of all Ambassador, may I extend my congratulations." "Thank you Dr. It is highly unexpected" "That's an understatement." "You are sure? And they are healthy?" "I am and they are. And as far as I can tell they have no intention of giving up their place in your wife's womb. I expect them to stay where they are for almost 8 months though with twins you could expect a little earlier arrival. Keep your wife well rested and well fed and with as little stress as possible. Especially over the next 3 months. By the time they start kicking her, she should have no problem holding on to them full term. They seem to be perfectly compatible with her make up. They have copper based blood so I imagine they will appear just as Vulcan as their brother. Do you want to know their sex?" "Can you tell that already?" "Yes." "No Dr." said Amanda "I would rather it be a surprise" "You feel the drugs used on Spock could be responsible for this highly unusual situation" "It is the only explanation I can come up with." "Is there any way I can bring her here occasionally for checkups Dr. as a human I would be happier if she could come here to you." "I would be happy to see her if she could come here or if we happen to be near you." But you should have a regular check up with a Vulcan Healer in between. Someone who could help deliver your babies. We can't promise to be anywhere near you when the time comes. I look forward to seeing them when they come."

XXXXX

6 months later

"Well Spock. We are within transporter range of Vulcan; if you would like to beam down to see your parents. I can give you a 3 hour visit. Bridge to sickbay." "McCoy here" "Bones, Spock is beaming down for a quick visit to his parents." "On my way. Are you coming Jim" "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Mr. Kyle, beam us back in 3 hours please." "Certainly sir" they vanished in a shower of sparkles and then materialised in front of Sarek's house. Before they even knocked the door opened. "Welcome Spock…Capt. Kirk… Dr. Live long and prosper." Sarek offered them the customary glass of cold water. "If you care to accompany me…" They went in to the kitchen where a very contented Amanda sat enveloped in her flowing robe, but with an obvious large bump. Spock embraced his mother lightly "I am pleased to see you looking so well Mother."

"Thank you Spock. Welcome Capt. .Dr. it is so nice of you to call. I am sorry it must be so short but we will make the best of our time. She had a handsome luncheon spread out for the party. After they had eaten the others sat chatting while Amanda and Dr. McCoy went into her study.

"So how have you been keeping Amanda" said McCoy? ""Very well Dr. My friends are getting very rambunctious. I generally don't get a nights sleep but I make up for it with a nap each day." "Good that you are getting the rest in the day. It is very necessary at this stage. Another 2 months should see you holding 2 active bundles. After running the scanner over her he said," the 3 of you are in excellent shape. I only read one placenta so they are sure to be identical. And for twins they are already quite big. From now on, if they should come, they are very likely to be fine. I wish I could be with you for the delivery, but if I was there is no guarantee I would let you keep them. I might take them myself. It's funny I nearly feel attached to them." "Don't worry Dr; Sarek will keep you from taking them. He is so close to them already too."

They went in to the others. Sarek looked up with concern. "They are in excellent condition. You must have been taking very good care of their mother Ambassador... "Thank you Dr. It is an important time for us." Kirk stood up. "I'm sorry to break up the party but our 3 hours is up. We must get back. Landing party ready for beam up. I shall consider your proposal, Ambassador. Energise." As the 3 "brothers" sat together that night in the Capt's cabin Jim said "Bones, Sarek has asked to come here in about 7 weeks to wait until Amanda's time comes. They will try to come sooner if they think things are starting to happen sooner." "Jim transporting in labour is not a good idea. Maybe they should just come now and wait for things to start." "No Dr. that would be too long for my Father. We have to go to star base 6 and will be swinging back in this general direction in approximately 40.71 days. Perhaps if you stayed on Vulcan until we return." "Not a chance. Either of you could be dead by then. We will just have to hope they wait for us.

3 and half weeks later. "All personnel are aboard sir. Very good. Mr Chekov, plot a course for Vulcan." "Course plotted sir" "Ahead warp factor 3 Mr. Sulu."

2 weeks later

"Capt. we are on approach to Vulcan. The Ambassador and his wife are standing by." "Thank you Mr Sulu. Mr Kyle, we will be down there in 5 minutes to beam up the Ambassador and his wife. Bones, meet us in the transporter room ASAP."

"Welcome aboard Ambassador, Amanda. We are on our way with cargo for Serian. It is thankfully a very peaceful sector we shouldn't encounter any disturbances on this run." "Thank you Capt that is very much appreciated." McCoy ran the scanner over them and smiled, "all seems well at the moment no ill effects from the transporting", and under his breath he muttered. "For a change." But no one heard him. "It would be good for you to get a good nights sleep because I don't think there will be many more."

They got 2 quiet nights in the end, but the 3rd night found Amanda restless and increasingly uncomfortable. McCoy and Sarek walked the corridors with her to help ease the discomfort. After about 4 hours of trudging Amanda felt she could not walk another step. So they headed for the sickbay where nurse Chapel had things all ready. McCoy went to scrub up while Amanda lay down. Chris lined up the diagnostics and asked her if she needed any pain relief. "No I am all right for now "she said. McCoy came in and said "Let's see how we are doing. Well I see baby 1 is on its way anyway. Are you all right Amanda?" She was not able to do much more than nod, as she started to weather a very strong contraction. All right now lets give me a good push, now! That's it. Pant. Now a really good push and you have a daughter. Chris took the little creature and wrapped it in a towel. She had such a lovely little face with the tiniest of little points to her ear. A slight covering of black fuzz could be seen on her little green head. Chris presented her to her mom to see. Then handed it to Sarek. He couldn't believe he was holding his first daughter. He hardly noticed that things had gotten very quiet. Baby2 was taking too long. McCoy gave Amanda a hypo to help move things along. Finally a very limp lifeless looking baby lay in McCoy's hands. . He took her over to his work station and started CPR and everything he could think of to get her going. There was a faint pulse but she was not breathing. He begged the child to breathe c'mon baby live I will look after you forever if you just live. With that she gave a loud gasp and a little green hand went up to his face. He put his own hand on her face. Maybe if he reached her he could bring her around. He got a mindful of pure sweet innocence. He sent her love and encouragement to try to come to him. He felt such a love for her and promised to always look after her. What a beautiful intelligent mind it was, looking for the love he was sending. No meld he had been in had been this sweet. He felt as one with her. Reluctantly he removed his hand. He tried to do the proper Dr. Things he checked her out and wrapped her in a blanket. But he was in a sort of daze who would have thought a baby would have such a dynamic mind. He brought her to her mother. Baby 1 had had a first sup so now this child needed hers. "Oh Dr. I was so worried. Is she all right? ""Oh yes! She's just perfect" he said dreamily. He sat down then. He was totally drained "Well baby, we did it." He thought. Then he felt a contented sigh. He was at a loss as to where that had come from. "Are you still in my mind baby" he asked interiorly. Again he felt a response from the baby- not words of course just she was there. He pulled himself together and got up to finish making Amanda and the children comfortable. After the pair had both drifted off to sleep, Chapel helped her transfer them into a cot (twins were always kept together, if possible). Have you names for them? Yes T'Len and T'Loan. McCoy went quietly to his office to give them a chance to revel in their new family members. He put his head down and was just drifting off, when Sarek came in. I would like to thank you for your great kindness to us Dr., and especially for saving T'Len's life." "It was a bit scary there for a while, but she is a very strong child." "Dr. may I speak freely. " "Of course, Ambass…" "Sarek, Dr." "Then, Leonard, Sarek." He pointed to his head. "Right, Leonard. You have entered a bond with our younger daughter have you not?" I think so sir. I assure you I had no intention of doing that. I was attempting to call her out of the depths she had gone into. And she responded so quickly and fully that I didn't know what was happening. Even now I feel her there." "Leonard this is the equivalent of the betrothal bond that girls enter into at 7. She has chosen you. This is very sacred and not broken easily. Could you carry this bond until she is grown up and then see if you are both content to fulfil this bond." "At this stage Sarek, I wish she were a grown woman and I could go to Jim and ask him to marry us. But she is not and she must be free to choose her own husband, not some old goat like me." "Leonard she will be in a position to marry by the time she is 10 earth years. Vulcan children do not spend years and years in childhood. There is no man I would rather have her marry. This type of bond is for life, as you did indeed promise her. It was what made her choose to come back. I too wish this had not happened, but we can not go back. Please do not reject her now; she would rather die than lose her bond mate." "You heard that? Sarek you want me to take her to be my wife when she is only 10. That would be cradle robbery." "She will need you then, Leonard. You will need her, too." "I already do Sarek, and I pledge myself to be faithful to her until we see if she will still accept me when she is ready. However long that may be." "One last thing Leonard it is important after a meld to get sleep. Please be sure that you take a proper rest now." The family went to their quarters to rest and recover. And McCoy lay on the small cot he kept in his office. At some point in the night, he was awoken by T'Len toggling her link just checking that she wasn't alone. "I'm here my darlin' and I love you" he thought in answer. Next morning he had a word with Spock to see what he thought about this situation. Spock asked "Will you accept my thoughts so I can tell you what I think? Also I want to teach you to shield your thoughts." "I'm not going to wind up bonded to you too, am I?" "Of course not Dr., neither do I want to marry you. But let me know if you become uncomfortable." "Spock I have always found your mind to be so restful to be in I know I sometimes have resistance. And I know I am no pleasure for you to encounter. Your mind is so orderly and pure and I am so chaotic and emotional."

They sat and entered each others minds. McCoy found himself at a very deep level indeed and they stayed there for a short while until he felt drawn to a deeper level. This was a most beautiful orderly mind, restful and united with him, welcoming him as a true brother. Spock too was drawn to this dear friend of his. "Leonard we have to withdraw or we will go too deep and dishonour my sisters bond." Yes of course my dear brother, I am breathless right now but I too feel I could not do anything to hurt her. I don't understand this whole thing but I am in it all the way." "Now Dr. I must show you how to shield." After some effort McCoy figured what Spock was trying to show him. "I love you Spock, my brother, I hope I can be a good husband to your sister when her time comes." "You will be Dr. Now you must go and get some rest; a meld takes a lot out of you." "Shouldn't that be my line, Spock?" They each retired to their quarters with a smile or at least a not smile in Spock's case on their faces. As the Enterprise arrived at Vulcan, the little family prepared to beam down. The Capt., Spock and McCoy were on hand to bid them farewell. McCoy took the 2 girls in his arms as they mounted the transporter... he gave each a kiss and all of a sudden one little green arm found his face. His mate was saying goodbye for now. "Bones, if you'd like to beam down to help settle them at home, I can give you an hour. Spock do you want to go." "No thanks Capt." He rubbed 2 fingers on each of his sisters hands, then a quick embrace of his Mother. He raised his hand then and saluted his Father "Live long and prosper" McCoy stepped into the transporter with his 2 bundles. "Thanks Jim"

In a whisper they were gone. When they landed at home Amanda took T'Loan who was fussing a bit. Sarek led the way to the nursery. McCoy reluctantly laid his bundle down but as he did she again reached for his face. He let her linger there and ached to go deep with her but he didn't have enough time for that. He told her through the link that he had to go this time but that he would always be there for her in the link. He surprised himself because he had tears in his eyes as he said goodbye. Sarek laid his hand on McCoy's shoulder "she will be there for you in ten years, Leonard. In the meantime, son count this as your home." It's funny Sarek… Dad. I haven't been anyone's son for so long I forgot how nice it was. What do I do when the time comes?" "There will be a ceremony of bonding. And we will establish that a bond has been formed. Then it's up to the 2 of you." He gave his girl a kiss and said goodbye. He went to say goodbye to Amanda "Dr., how can I thank you enough?" Think nothing of it." "By the way Dr. can this happen again." "I doubt it. The drugs are gone from your husband now and I don't think he will need any more of them." "I wouldn't mind that much but I think my energetic youthful days are gone and I think these 2 might do me for a long while." McCoy gave her a hug and said "ready to beam up- energise." The transporter room was empty except for Mr. Kyle. So no one saw his red rimmed eyes.

Chapter 2

McCoy was on the bridge. Observing him, Jim said "Bones, they have sent us to the Chaffee quadrant we have to check out the M class planets there. "Jim that's very near to the Romulan zone and they don't like you any better than the Klingons. I'd better go get sickbay ready for lots of casualties. And thus went the rest of that 5 year mission. After that, McCoy bade them all farewell as he went to Georgia to start over again there. It was 4 years since he had said goodbye to his bond mate. And he wanted to go somewhere to think and look ahead. But it was not to be. He was just getting started in a little country practice when he got the call. He was drafted. Oh well, he had found freedom wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was lonely and he couldn't hide from his link. Not that he really wanted to. She had taught him Vulcan in the years while she was learning to talk and he had made sure she was fluent in standard. In 2 years she would be entering the VulcanScienceAcademy. She was preparing to become a healer." I'm yours T'Len-kam" "and I yours, Leonard." As reported the good Dr, reported to the Enterprise but he wasn't in a sweet temper. He knew He was unlikely to ever go into private practice again, "Starfleet owns me I guess". he thought- well here goes 5 more years and I bet it won't be the last 5 year mission, Dr. Chapel no longer the super efficient nurse, was now his colleague. The sickbay was a mass of technology; he hoped she understood the workings of everything in it. Give him a stethoscope and bowl of hot chicken soup and he'd cure a rainy day.

XXXXXXX

Vgr happened as reported elsewhere but the new 5 year mission went on. We fast forward to find 2 very grownup Vulcan girls preparing to graduate with highest honours. T'Loan had been betrothed at the age of 7 to Sporin a fellow student. He too was graduating with top honours. Spock and McCoy would have liked to be near enough to Vulcan to attend the ceremonies. But it was not possible. They found themselves on the Romulan border. McCoy had to make do with his link. The Enterprise had been sent to Wickfen Epsilon where an unexplained fever was raging. They were to deliver an experimental drug Ginlevolicite. It was hoped it would tame the fever and save lives. The Wickfen's were unable to survive it. The temperature rise was killing them. The few who recovered were seriously affected by it; from blindness in some to paralysis in others. For some reason the older children from 10m to 16 years seemed to recover relatively easily but adults and younger children had little chance of survival. McCoy was to work with this group to see why they had little trouble with this so deadly disease. On arrival, the medical staff and the scientists, all in decontamination suits beamed down with the drug and the portable computers and other equipment necessary for the tests. What they found on the planet was horrendous. There were so very few able bodied people, that there was no one looking after the sick and helpless. Some of the children were doing what they could but more of them were enjoying their freedom and had no concern for the sick. The security dept. provided volunteers to round up the out of control children, which they brought into a school building and Uhura organised a delegation to tend to their needs. Security then gathered the sick into a gymnasium that was then set up as a hospital centre. After the sick were sorted, came the burial details. With such large numbers they had to dig a mass grave. Spock oversaw that that was handled with dignity and the records people categorised and recorded each person so that they would not be forgotten. McCoy and the medics first treated each one still living and Chapel organised the triaging. The drug they had brought was a relief to the sick not a miraculous success, but it did reduce the death toll considerably. McCoy began working on a vaccine to prevent those in the other parts of the planet from getting the fever. Three days after their arrival McCoy had a vaccine prepared. He gave a shot to a patient who was only beginning to feel feverish. Thankfully he didn't get any worse. So they distributed it to the crew members and then sent them out to the outlying villages. In the meantime McCoy got the local women who were still able bodied to prepare a big vat of chicken soup with the real deal, skin and bones and all. He got them to hand it out to the patients and the children. "It was a real pick-me-up for them" McCoy remarked to Christine. "My Mother always believed in chicken soup for what ails you." He sent the medical teams up to the ship but Chapel wanted him to come too. "You haven't slept or eaten since this started have you? " "I will Chris as soon as I get up. I have to be sure they know how to make this soup right. "Then I stay too" "No Chris. I will be up in one hour, I promise." "One hour Dr. or I come and get you." As he watched the soup making, he thought of T'Len, "What made that come into my head. Then he heard "are you all right my love" "I'm going to be just fine darlin' I just need a rest. I'm on my way up now. Don't worry. Ready for beam up." When he got up Chris met him "I was on my way down to get you. Dr., are you all right" "Fine. I just need some rest"

"Sickbay, Leonard. You are not all right." He woke up in a bio bed and saw M'benga looking worriedly at the monitor. "I don't feel very well." said McCoy. "How could you have the fever? Of course you didn't eat or sleep down there did you?" "I couldn't when people were so sick down there" with that he faded out again. 2 days later he woke again. "I hope I don't have any physicals scheduled for today I don't think I could face them. I think I'll just stay here for a little longer." "You do that Leonard," said M'benga, "if he says that, he is not very well yet" His eyes closed for another 24 hours after which he tried to get his eyes to open and focus. Then he struggled to get up setting off the alarms. Staff came running. "Turn those blasted bells off, I'm fine now." M'benga ran a scanner over him. "You are indeed, thank God." Said M'benga, "you had us scared for a while there." "How long I was out ""5 Days"" whew then its high time I took my duty roster, you have been short handed too long." "Not so fast. 24 hours in your quarters and 2 on light duty. He went to his room and reported next morning for duty.

XXXXXX

"Well Bones, looks like we are headed on again. No rest for the wicked. There has been a revolt on Origen XI. Since we are so close, headquarters wants us to investigate. Starfleet suspects Klingon involvement. We are to poke around and find out what's going on. We must interview the government and the revolutionaries; try to find out what are the issues and are they solvable. If it is truly internal, we are to let them at it but monitor where it's going. If however the Klingons are fomenting it we are to challenge them and see them back over the neutral zone. Following that we are on border patrol and planet monitoring until we can be relieved." "Oh right Jim, one ship 2 massive jobs, but we're the Enterprise, we can work miracles. Throw in Klingons and hey presto all in a days work. The Klingons don't like you, Jim by the way, and if I'm any judge of men I bet the planets inhabitants aren't going to be that receptive to your charms. At least one side is going to develop an allergy to us." "You never said a truer word Bones, and we are one weary ship I sure hope the relief ship will come soon." "Do you really believe them when they say they will relieve us Jim?" "ETA Spock?" 16.87 days Capt." "Can we stop at a starbase on our way Jim, for resupply at least?" "No Bones, There isn't one close enough." "We better not need any medical supplies. Wickfen drained us." "Noted Bones. I have no intention of looking for trouble lets get in and out and get home." McCoy muttered "Says you Jim. You are my most frequent flyer patient." "Scout's honour Bones; I'll stay out of trouble." "Yeah like every other time"

XXXXX

Kirk Spock and Uhura went down. Uhura could tell what they were saying without letting them know she understood. She would know if their interpreter was accurately reporting as well... they had several meetings that morning and a working luncheon. They were to be allowed a walk around with an escort for the afternoon and there was to be a function in the evening. They went up to change for their walk around. Well Uhura, what's the story? Everything seems to be peachy here, and the trouble is only a few yahoos, who are malcontents." "They are interpreting correctly, Capt. I haven't heard anything wrong so far." "Good Lt. Thank you. Now, if we can just get free to meet the rebels." The escort was a massive, not very smart looking fellow, but he had no intention of losing his charges. As they walked around they passed a café that Starfleet had said would be a good point of contact with the rebels. "Mr. Spock our escort looks tired and thirsty. There is a bar over here that might interest Mr. Goon. We might show him the pleasures it contains." They entered and ordered a large strong drink for him. Then they slipped quietly out the door and over to the café. They ordered coffees. "Uhura ears open" Kirk went to the counter and asked for the washroom and quietly said my friend Komack said I might find Tibrin here." "Ah! The washroom is back here. I will show it to you." Out back he said to Kirk "How is my old friend, Komack," "He has a lot of worries sir perhaps you know Tibrin" "I might" he answered. "Who wants to know" "Komack sent us to find out what is going on here. One has to have a reason to revolt." "And who are you, Starfleet officers?" "We were told Tibrin might need help." "I am Tibrin. Our country was fine until the Klingon soldiers came they have control of our government and are holding our little prince. The prince's uncle has made friends with the Klingons and it is death for anyone to have a weapon or in any way oppose him or the invaders. All produce of farm, workshop, or mine belong to them but we still have to work." "Have you many men and a plan?" "We have a hundred men but only primitive weapons. The Klingons have very strong weapons. We plan to free the prince and take the armoury on the hill over there. We hope to move in 2 days time. The armoury is not well guarded because the Klingon ship has its weapons trained on us. If you can get rid of them we could get our prince and the weapons and form a new government within 6 months." "Well that's where we come in then, Tibrin. We will take on the Klingons and try to have them clear in the 2 days." They slipped out and went back to the bar to get there escort. At this point he was no longer able to stand. They went outside and Kirk asked Uhura "what did you hear?" "They are being persecuted by the Klingons and the government. They just want their country back and... Oh yes they spoke of a little prince. At the palace I heard someone talk of executing the prince when the 2 more warships got here." "So we have to move straight away," "Should we go back to the palace, Spock?" "Sir we will not see home again if we go back there. Returning to the ship however may precipitate their actions." "I know but I suspect we better exercise the better part of valour." They beamed back aboard and contacted Komack" I suspected as much Jim. Do what you think best including lethal force. Better get the Klingons before they are reinforced and while you have surprise on your side." "All right gentlemen you heard him all hands Battle stations. Red alert! Let's get the klingons. Shields up, . arm phasers." "Aye-aye sir. Phasers armed and ready." "Uhura, ship to ship. Klingon warship, give way and go back to your zone or we fire." "Sir they hear, but are not answering." "Prepare to fire on my signal. Ready...Fire!" the battle was fierce but thankfully short. The Klingons were destroyed but within minutes Spock said "Sir there are 2 Klingon destroyers off the star board, and the port bow." "Sulu can you drop our altitude suddenly on my signal?" "I can sir" "Mr. Spock tell me when they are about to fire." "Now sir." "Drop Sulu. Now!" the 2 klingons hit each other doing some damage. "Now Sulu get behind the nearest one. Chekov, prepare to fire photon torpedoes Ready …Fire!" "Direct hit sir." said Spock" Incoming from the other ship." "Status Sulu" "number 2 shield is very weak sir" "Prepare torpedoes manoeuvre shield 2 to the back. Second ship Fire" "Hit sir it is seriously disabled sir" "Right. Back to ship one. Mind # 2 shield. Fire" "It's badly damaged but it's turning for another strike. Fire phasers" "Disintegrated sir" said Spock "but the second ship is coming back for us." "Climb Sulu." "Too late Capt. He is going to ram us." With that there was an explosion on the bridge.

XXXXXXX

"Capt. Are you all right." "Fine Spock. What happened?" "They rammed us. They are destroyed but we are seriously damaged, I'm sure." "Is everyone all right here? " "Uhura here, I'm fine. "Mr Chekov. Mr. Sulu? "No answer "Pavel are you okay." "Hmmh hmmh, Vat happened?" "They rammed us don't try to talk. Sulu how about you?" "Oh my head." "Sickbay we need medics up here on the bridge. When they came he said" Take these 2 down to sickbay." "Capt. You'd better come too. You have a bad gash there" "Okay Spock you have the conn. You're all right are you" "yes Capt. Just a few bruises."

Sickbay was a mad house. "Anyone who could still walk was sent to wait in their quarters. Chekov's burns were treated and he was sent out. Sulu had to stay for observation of a concussion. "Right Jim, let's close this up. That was quite a rattling you gave us. Are we going to Starbase now?" "No Bones we have to stay on patrol till we are relieved. There aren't any ships near by to do the honours either" "Jim there are hardly any medical supplies left. I doubt if I can treat all the injuries we have right now let alone in any future incidents. Sterile water is gone this is recycled water I'm using for you now." "I know Bones Scotty has the same problems. But we have to wait for the Potemkin. ""How long will that take. " "At least 2 months" "Can't you send a mayday?" "And tip off the Klingons?" "Sorry Jim, I'm just tired." "Well after you go back to the bridge and contact whoever you need to, go back to your quarters. Dr.s orders- bed, for the rest of the day." "Right Bones. Thanks." "I mean it Jim. I'll be up to check on you ""Yeah after you empty sickbay, and visit all the crew in their quarters." He shot back as he left. When he got up to the bridge the clean up was proceeding. As Spock rose from the chair he could see it wasn't just a few bruises."Spock, sickbay." Spock got to the sickbay door and saw things were calming down. He was preparing to leave when McCoy caught him "What can I do for you Spock?" "I am fine Dr. the Capt. sent me down because I have a few bruises." "Let's see them Spock. Yeah 6 broken ribs and a gash on your thigh a bad bruise right by your heart and a dislocated shoulder." He prepared to give him something for the pain. "No Dr. I am quite comfortable." "Well Spock I haven't much left so I'm glad you are all right. This is going to hurt though" he said as he swung the arm back into place. Spock never flinched but he was deathly pale. "That gash is right to the bone this is the last of the glue stitch its needle and thread if I don't have enough. Lay back while I check the ribs. Good there is no internal damage. I have no more of the bone set gel so we will use the regenerator. It's a bit slow but we better get started if we are going to get finished here. Okay Spock off to your quarters. I'll be up to see you in an hour or so if you want to do a healing trance I can help you out of it when you need me." "An hour should be ample Dr. thank you." That was the last patient to be seen in sickbay so he did the rounds of the quarters, finishing with the Capt.'s. Of course it was empty. "What did I expect" he muttered to himself? He went on to Spock's. It was an hour and a half by now so he hoped he hadn't been late for Spock. Spock was still out and Jim was there. "I was going to give out to you for not being in bed but this will do. I suppose Spock hasn't anything wet to pass the time here. You poke out a couple of glasses and I'll see what I can rustle up." He came back with a bottle and they sat down to wait. After a while the Capt. said". Bones do you want another glass". No answer. Kirk looked at him and said to himself" well I guess he's in a healing trance too." About an hour later Spock began to come around. With that the Dr. woke up and helped him come out of his trance. The Capt. was now gone to sleep so McCoy and Spock moved him to Spock's couch. Bones took off his boots and covered him still he never woke. "Now Spock, into your bed and get a proper sleep and I'll go to mine too. See you tomorrow"

XXXXXX

On the bridge. "So Capt., Is Starfleet going to send us a relief ship?" "They will Bones, They know our condition. We just have to take what comes." "How did they get on, down on the planet?" They got the prince safely and with the Klingons gone they had a bloodless coup., The government said they never agreed with the draconian measures of the Klingons and would certainly be glad to see The prince rule with good laws." "Tibrin didn't buy that did he Capt. "said Spock. "No Spock, They're sending the prince to Vulcan to learn peaceful discipline, then to earth to learn compassion." "They are wise Capt." said Spock. "I totally agree" said the Dr.

5 weeks later the Potemkin arrived and the Enterprise limped back to Starbase for repairs and refit and 2 weeks shore leave.

XXXXX

The 3 were sitting in the Capt's. Quarters "Well Jim I have to say I didn't think we would make it" "Bones I have to admit I wasn't so sure either. Spock and I are going down tomorrow are you coming with us." "Well Jim, I think I'll pass. There are still a few lads in sickbay Peters is still out and Batista is still paralysed. If they don't respond, I'll have to transport them to San Francisco medical unit. I hope it doesn't come to that. I'll see you after you get that sorted." The supplies they were taking on included the regen gel to fix the gap in Batista's spinal cord. McCoy thought 6 weeks might be too long after the injury, but thankfully, he would soon be walking again. Peters however needed the gonacystein that was also among the supplies and he too improved quite rapidly once they got that. ''What happened" asked Peters "You got a panel on your head while you were bringing an ensign down here. You've been out 2 months but now you're out of the woods and you'll be helping ensigns soon again. "Can I get up?" "Try sitting first." "Whew I am weak. But give me a second." "Don't try anything for 20 min. and if you're still all right we'll see about you getting up." "I can sleep a lot better in my own bunk." "I'll go check on Batista and then see about you. Are you hungry?" Not right now; where are we. ""We're in dry-dock Starbase 'll be here for 2 weeks if you are able you can go in the second shore leave bunch. " "Hey Bill. How are you doing?" "Great Peters." McCoy tested Batista's reflexes the left side was coming on well, but the right was minimal. "I'll try you tomorrow again Bill. There could be some improvement by then. "Hey Bill, I'll stay here with you. It's not a lot of fun here on your own. "Thanks Peters, I'll be up tomorrow." "Yeah and we'll get down there for some shopping before you know it." Peters you go ahead to your quarters and I'll stay here with this champion. I have a very special girl on Vulcan and I don't need to go looking around for any one else. And I don't need the headaches you get after a night out either. Bill and I will play a few card games I might win a few credits for my wedding. And maybe I'll sing to him that's sure to make him anxious to get out of sickbay" "Thanks Doc I'm off Bill see you down there. " "Wait Peters, I'll walk you down. After that, you're on your own." He did fine going down so the Dr. said" you'll do" and left him and went back to Batista. McCoy did some exercises with him and then said "enough. Get some sleep. I'll be in there sleeping tonight, if you want me. I have a few reports to write up."

Peters came back in the morning and found McCoy asleep in his chair. "Hey Doc I feel great. Nothing like your own bed." well Peters, you are a miracle. I'd rather you would wait till tomorrow to go down." "Sure Doc I guess I could use a lazy day and another good nights sleep. How are you, Bill?" "Much better Pete. Watch this." He raised each foot in turn. "Great, Bill. We'll try a brace tomorrow so you can sit up. Let's do the exercises again. Peters went off to see if Scotty could use a hand." Nothing strenuous Peters" called McCoy. "Don't worry, Doc."

Next morning Peters checked in looking great. "I'm off lads. I'll bring you a cake Bill ""Forget that Pete. I'll be down to get my own." McCoy brought the brace and fitted it. "Now sit up. Want to try standing." "Sure do Doc." "How's that- balance okay? Want to try the door and back." "Can I try some more." "It's up to you." He went all the way to his quarters "you can stay here if you like. Keep the brace on. I'll come for you in the morning. He went for him but found him on his way up already. "How did you sleep?" "Like a log Doc I feel great" "Keep the brace for a week. You can take it off at night. You can go down with the second shore leave group. I'll go down with you tomorrow." "Thanks Doc." They beamed down. Batista went to look at the shops. McCoy sat on a bench to observe but he didn't see much because he promptly fell asleep. Next thing he knew Jim was shaking him." Great news Bones, the refit is done and we can go out tomorrow." McCoy looked quite dazed. "Oh! Yeah. That's great Jim. I better get back and get ready for the headaches." As he beamed back up, he was overwhelmed by loneliness and fatigue. He went to his office and put his head down and wept silently. "T'Len, are you there? I need to feel you" he thought. Immediately he felt her presence and it helped but then he sensed her distress at his loneliness. "I don't know when I will be with you but when I do you will never have to be lonely again, in the meantime we have our link."

Chapter 2

McCoy was on the bridge. Observing him, Jim said "Bones, they have sent us to the Chaffee quadrant we have to check out the M class planets there. "Jim that's very near to the Romulan zone and they don't like you any better than the Klingons. I'd better go get sickbay ready for lots of casualties. And thus went the rest of that 5 year mission. After that, McCoy bade them all farewell as he went to Georgia to start over again there. It was 4 years since he had said goodbye to his bond mate. And he wanted to go somewhere to think and look ahead. But it was not to be. He was just getting started in a little country practice when he got the call. He was drafted. Oh well, he had found freedom wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was lonely and he couldn't hide from his link. Not that he really wanted to. She had taught him Vulcan in the years while she was learning to talk and he had made sure she was fluent in standard. In 2 years she would be entering the VulcanScienceAcademy. She was preparing to become a healer." I'm yours T'Len-kam" "and I yours, Leonard." As reported the good Dr, reported to the Enterprise but he wasn't in a sweet temper. He knew He was unlikely to ever go into private practice again, "Starfleet owns me I guess". he thought- well here goes 5 more years and I bet it won't be the last 5 year mission, Dr. Chapel no longer the super efficient nurse, was now his colleague. The sickbay was a mass of technology; he hoped she understood the workings of everything in it. Give him a stethoscope and bowl of hot chicken soup and he'd cure a rainy day.

XXXXXXX

Vgr happened as reported elsewhere but the new 5 year mission went on. We fast forward to find 2 very grownup Vulcan girls preparing to graduate with highest honours. T'Loan had been betrothed at the age of 7 to Sporin a fellow student. He too was graduating with top honours. Spock and McCoy would have liked to be near enough to Vulcan to attend the ceremonies. But it was not possible. They found themselves on the Romulan border. McCoy had to make do with his link. The Enterprise had been sent to Wickfen Epsilon where an unexplained fever was raging. They were to deliver an experimental drug Ginlevolicite. It was hoped it would tame the fever and save lives. The Wickfen's were unable to survive it. The temperature rise was killing them. The few who recovered were seriously affected by it; from blindness in some to paralysis in others. For some reason the older children from 10m to 16 years seemed to recover relatively easily but adults and younger children had little chance of survival. McCoy was to work with this group to see why they had little trouble with this so deadly disease. On arrival, the medical staff and the scientists, all in decontamination suits beamed down with the drug and the portable computers and other equipment necessary for the tests. What they found on the planet was horrendous. There were so very few able bodied people, that there was no one looking after the sick and helpless. Some of the children were doing what they could but more of them were enjoying their freedom and had no concern for the sick. The security dept. provided volunteers to round up the out of control children, which they brought into a school building and Uhura organised a delegation to tend to their needs. Security then gathered the sick into a gymnasium that was then set up as a hospital centre. After the sick were sorted, came the burial details. With such large numbers they had to dig a mass grave. Spock oversaw that that was handled with dignity and the records people categorised and recorded each person so that they would not be forgotten. McCoy and the medics first treated each one still living and Chapel organised the triaging. The drug they had brought was a relief to the sick not a miraculous success, but it did reduce the death toll considerably. McCoy began working on a vaccine to prevent those in the other parts of the planet from getting the fever. Three days after their arrival McCoy had a vaccine prepared. He gave a shot to a patient who was only beginning to feel feverish. Thankfully he didn't get any worse. So they distributed it to the crew members and then sent them out to the outlying villages. In the meantime McCoy got the local women who were still able bodied to prepare a big vat of chicken soup with the real deal, skin and bones and all. He got them to hand it out to the patients and the children. "It was a real pick-me-up for them" McCoy remarked to Christine. "My Mother always believed in chicken soup for what ails you." He sent the medical teams up to the ship but Chapel wanted him to come too. "You haven't slept or eaten since this started have you? " "I will Chris as soon as I get up. I have to be sure they know how to make this soup right. "Then I stay too" "No Chris. I will be up in one hour, I promise." "One hour Dr. or I come and get you." As he watched the soup making, he thought of T'Len, "What made that come into my head. Then he heard "are you all right my love" "I'm going to be just fine darlin' I just need a rest. I'm on my way up now. Don't worry. Ready for beam up." When he got up Chris met him "I was on my way down to get you. Dr., are you all right" "Fine. I just need some rest"

"Sickbay, Leonard. You are not all right." He woke up in a bio bed and saw M'benga looking worriedly at the monitor. "I don't feel very well." said McCoy. "How could you have the fever? Of course you didn't eat or sleep down there did you?" "I couldn't when people were so sick down there" with that he faded out again. 2 days later he woke again. "I hope I don't have any physicals scheduled for today I don't think I could face them. I think I'll just stay here for a little longer." "You do that Leonard," said M'benga, "if he says that, he is not very well yet" His eyes closed for another 24 hours after which he tried to get his eyes to open and focus. Then he struggled to get up setting off the alarms. Staff came running. "Turn those blasted bells off, I'm fine now." M'benga ran a scanner over him. "You are indeed, thank God." Said M'benga, "you had us scared for a while there." "How long I was out ""5 Days"" whew then its high time I took my duty roster, you have been short handed too long." "Not so fast. 24 hours in your quarters and 2 on light duty. He went to his room and reported next morning for duty.

XXXXXX

"Well Bones, looks like we are headed on again. No rest for the wicked. There has been a revolt on Origen XI. Since we are so close, headquarters wants us to investigate. Starfleet suspects Klingon involvement. We are to poke around and find out what's going on. We must interview the government and the revolutionaries; try to find out what are the issues and are they solvable. If it is truly internal, we are to let them at it but monitor where it's going. If however the Klingons are fomenting it we are to challenge them and see them back over the neutral zone. Following that we are on border patrol and planet monitoring until we can be relieved." "Oh right Jim, one ship 2 massive jobs, but we're the Enterprise, we can work miracles. Throw in Klingons and hey presto all in a days work. The Klingons don't like you, Jim by the way, and if I'm any judge of men I bet the planets inhabitants aren't going to be that receptive to your charms. At least one side is going to develop an allergy to us." "You never said a truer word Bones, and we are one weary ship I sure hope the relief ship will come soon." "Do you really believe them when they say they will relieve us Jim?" "ETA Spock?" 16.87 days Capt." "Can we stop at a starbase on our way Jim, for resupply at least?" "No Bones, There isn't one close enough." "We better not need any medical supplies. Wickfen drained us." "Noted Bones. I have no intention of looking for trouble lets get in and out and get home." McCoy muttered "Says you Jim. You are my most frequent flyer patient." "Scout's honour Bones; I'll stay out of trouble." "Yeah like every other time"

XXXXX

Kirk Spock and Uhura went down. Uhura could tell what they were saying without letting them know she understood. She would know if their interpreter was accurately reporting as well... they had several meetings that morning and a working luncheon. They were to be allowed a walk around with an escort for the afternoon and there was to be a function in the evening. They went up to change for their walk around. Well Uhura, what's the story? Everything seems to be peachy here, and the trouble is only a few yahoos, who are malcontents." "They are interpreting correctly, Capt. I haven't heard anything wrong so far." "Good Lt. Thank you. Now, if we can just get free to meet the rebels." The escort was a massive, not very smart looking fellow, but he had no intention of losing his charges. As they walked around they passed a café that Starfleet had said would be a good point of contact with the rebels. "Mr. Spock our escort looks tired and thirsty. There is a bar over here that might interest Mr. Goon. We might show him the pleasures it contains." They entered and ordered a large strong drink for him. Then they slipped quietly out the door and over to the café. They ordered coffees. "Uhura ears open" Kirk went to the counter and asked for the washroom and quietly said my friend Komack said I might find Tibrin here." "Ah! The washroom is back here. I will show it to you." Out back he said to Kirk "How is my old friend, Komack," "He has a lot of worries sir perhaps you know Tibrin" "I might" he answered. "Who wants to know" "Komack sent us to find out what is going on here. One has to have a reason to revolt." "And who are you, Starfleet officers?" "We were told Tibrin might need help." "I am Tibrin. Our country was fine until the Klingon soldiers came they have control of our government and are holding our little prince. The prince's uncle has made friends with the Klingons and it is death for anyone to have a weapon or in any way oppose him or the invaders. All produce of farm, workshop, or mine belong to them but we still have to work." "Have you many men and a plan?" "We have a hundred men but only primitive weapons. The Klingons have very strong weapons. We plan to free the prince and take the armoury on the hill over there. We hope to move in 2 days time. The armoury is not well guarded because the Klingon ship has its weapons trained on us. If you can get rid of them we could get our prince and the weapons and form a new government within 6 months." "Well that's where we come in then, Tibrin. We will take on the Klingons and try to have them clear in the 2 days." They slipped out and went back to the bar to get there escort. At this point he was no longer able to stand. They went outside and Kirk asked Uhura "what did you hear?" "They are being persecuted by the Klingons and the government. They just want their country back and... Oh yes they spoke of a little prince. At the palace I heard someone talk of executing the prince when the 2 more warships got here." "So we have to move straight away," "Should we go back to the palace, Spock?" "Sir we will not see home again if we go back there. Returning to the ship however may precipitate their actions." "I know but I suspect we better exercise the better part of valour." They beamed back aboard and contacted Komack" I suspected as much Jim. Do what you think best including lethal force. Better get the Klingons before they are reinforced and while you have surprise on your side." "All right gentlemen you heard him all hands Battle stations. Red alert! Let's get the klingons. Shields up, . arm phasers." "Aye-aye sir. Phasers armed and ready." "Uhura, ship to ship. Klingon warship, give way and go back to your zone or we fire." "Sir they hear, but are not answering." "Prepare to fire on my signal. Ready...Fire!" the battle was fierce but thankfully short. The Klingons were destroyed but within minutes Spock said "Sir there are 2 Klingon destroyers off the star board, and the port bow." "Sulu can you drop our altitude suddenly on my signal?" "I can sir" "Mr. Spock tell me when they are about to fire." "Now sir." "Drop Sulu. Now!" the 2 klingons hit each other doing some damage. "Now Sulu get behind the nearest one. Chekov, prepare to fire photon torpedoes Ready …Fire!" "Direct hit sir." said Spock" Incoming from the other ship." "Status Sulu" "number 2 shield is very weak sir" "Prepare torpedoes manoeuvre shield 2 to the back. Second ship Fire" "Hit sir it is seriously disabled sir" "Right. Back to ship one. Mind # 2 shield. Fire" "It's badly damaged but it's turning for another strike. Fire phasers" "Disintegrated sir" said Spock "but the second ship is coming back for us." "Climb Sulu." "Too late Capt. He is going to ram us." With that there was an explosion on the bridge.

XXXXXXX

"Capt. Are you all right." "Fine Spock. What happened?" "They rammed us. They are destroyed but we are seriously damaged, I'm sure." "Is everyone all right here? " "Uhura here, I'm fine. "Mr Chekov. Mr. Sulu? "No answer "Pavel are you okay." "Hmmh hmmh, Vat happened?" "They rammed us don't try to talk. Sulu how about you?" "Oh my head." "Sickbay we need medics up here on the bridge. When they came he said" Take these 2 down to sickbay." "Capt. You'd better come too. You have a bad gash there" "Okay Spock you have the conn. You're all right are you" "yes Capt. Just a few bruises."

Sickbay was a mad house. "Anyone who could still walk was sent to wait in their quarters. Chekov's burns were treated and he was sent out. Sulu had to stay for observation of a concussion. "Right Jim, let's close this up. That was quite a rattling you gave us. Are we going to Starbase now?" "No Bones we have to stay on patrol till we are relieved. There aren't any ships near by to do the honours either" "Jim there are hardly any medical supplies left. I doubt if I can treat all the injuries we have right now let alone in any future incidents. Sterile water is gone this is recycled water I'm using for you now." "I know Bones Scotty has the same problems. But we have to wait for the Potemkin. ""How long will that take. " "At least 2 months" "Can't you send a mayday?" "And tip off the Klingons?" "Sorry Jim, I'm just tired." "Well after you go back to the bridge and contact whoever you need to, go back to your quarters. Dr.s orders- bed, for the rest of the day." "Right Bones. Thanks." "I mean it Jim. I'll be up to check on you ""Yeah after you empty sickbay, and visit all the crew in their quarters." He shot back as he left. When he got up to the bridge the clean up was proceeding. As Spock rose from the chair he could see it wasn't just a few bruises."Spock, sickbay." Spock got to the sickbay door and saw things were calming down. He was preparing to leave when McCoy caught him "What can I do for you Spock?" "I am fine Dr. the Capt. sent me down because I have a few bruises." "Let's see them Spock. Yeah 6 broken ribs and a gash on your thigh a bad bruise right by your heart and a dislocated shoulder." He prepared to give him something for the pain. "No Dr. I am quite comfortable." "Well Spock I haven't much left so I'm glad you are all right. This is going to hurt though" he said as he swung the arm back into place. Spock never flinched but he was deathly pale. "That gash is right to the bone this is the last of the glue stitch its needle and thread if I don't have enough. Lay back while I check the ribs. Good there is no internal damage. I have no more of the bone set gel so we will use the regenerator. It's a bit slow but we better get started if we are going to get finished here. Okay Spock off to your quarters. I'll be up to see you in an hour or so if you want to do a healing trance I can help you out of it when you need me." "An hour should be ample Dr. thank you." That was the last patient to be seen in sickbay so he did the rounds of the quarters, finishing with the Capt.'s. Of course it was empty. "What did I expect" he muttered to himself? He went on to Spock's. It was an hour and a half by now so he hoped he hadn't been late for Spock. Spock was still out and Jim was there. "I was going to give out to you for not being in bed but this will do. I suppose Spock hasn't anything wet to pass the time here. You poke out a couple of glasses and I'll see what I can rustle up." He came back with a bottle and they sat down to wait. After a while the Capt. said". Bones do you want another glass". No answer. Kirk looked at him and said to himself" well I guess he's in a healing trance too." About an hour later Spock began to come around. With that the Dr. woke up and helped him come out of his trance. The Capt. was now gone to sleep so McCoy and Spock moved him to Spock's couch. Bones took off his boots and covered him still he never woke. "Now Spock, into your bed and get a proper sleep and I'll go to mine too. See you tomorrow"

XXXXXX

On the bridge. "So Capt., Is Starfleet going to send us a relief ship?" "They will Bones, They know our condition. We just have to take what comes." "How did they get on, down on the planet?" They got the prince safely and with the Klingons gone they had a bloodless coup., The government said they never agreed with the draconian measures of the Klingons and would certainly be glad to see The prince rule with good laws." "Tibrin didn't buy that did he Capt. "said Spock. "No Spock, They're sending the prince to Vulcan to learn peaceful discipline, then to earth to learn compassion." "They are wise Capt." said Spock. "I totally agree" said the Dr.

5 weeks later the Potemkin arrived and the Enterprise limped back to Starbase for repairs and refit and 2 weeks shore leave.

XXXXX

The 3 were sitting in the Capt's. Quarters "Well Jim I have to say I didn't think we would make it" "Bones I have to admit I wasn't so sure either. Spock and I are going down tomorrow are you coming with us." "Well Jim, I think I'll pass. There are still a few lads in sickbay Peters is still out and Batista is still paralysed. If they don't respond, I'll have to transport them to San Francisco medical unit. I hope it doesn't come to that. I'll see you after you get that sorted." The supplies they were taking on included the regen gel to fix the gap in Batista's spinal cord. McCoy thought 6 weeks might be too long after the injury, but thankfully, he would soon be walking again. Peters however needed the gonacystein that was also among the supplies and he too improved quite rapidly once they got that. ''What happened" asked Peters "You got a panel on your head while you were bringing an ensign down here. You've been out 2 months but now you're out of the woods and you'll be helping ensigns soon again. "Can I get up?" "Try sitting first." "Whew I am weak. But give me a second." "Don't try anything for 20 min. and if you're still all right we'll see about you getting up." "I can sleep a lot better in my own bunk." "I'll go check on Batista and then see about you. Are you hungry?" Not right now; where are we. ""We're in dry-dock Starbase 'll be here for 2 weeks if you are able you can go in the second shore leave bunch. " "Hey Bill. How are you doing?" "Great Peters." McCoy tested Batista's reflexes the left side was coming on well, but the right was minimal. "I'll try you tomorrow again Bill. There could be some improvement by then. "Hey Bill, I'll stay here with you. It's not a lot of fun here on your own. "Thanks Peters, I'll be up tomorrow." "Yeah and we'll get down there for some shopping before you know it." Peters you go ahead to your quarters and I'll stay here with this champion. I have a very special girl on Vulcan and I don't need to go looking around for any one else. And I don't need the headaches you get after a night out either. Bill and I will play a few card games I might win a few credits for my wedding. And maybe I'll sing to him that's sure to make him anxious to get out of sickbay" "Thanks Doc I'm off Bill see you down there. " "Wait Peters, I'll walk you down. After that, you're on your own." He did fine going down so the Dr. said" you'll do" and left him and went back to Batista. McCoy did some exercises with him and then said "enough. Get some sleep. I'll be in there sleeping tonight, if you want me. I have a few reports to write up."

Peters came back in the morning and found McCoy asleep in his chair. "Hey Doc I feel great. Nothing like your own bed." well Peters, you are a miracle. I'd rather you would wait till tomorrow to go down." "Sure Doc I guess I could use a lazy day and another good nights sleep. How are you, Bill?" "Much better Pete. Watch this." He raised each foot in turn. "Great, Bill. We'll try a brace tomorrow so you can sit up. Let's do the exercises again. Peters went off to see if Scotty could use a hand." Nothing strenuous Peters" called McCoy. "Don't worry, Doc."

Next morning Peters checked in looking great. "I'm off lads. I'll bring you a cake Bill ""Forget that Pete. I'll be down to get my own." McCoy brought the brace and fitted it. "Now sit up. Want to try standing." "Sure do Doc." "How's that- balance okay? Want to try the door and back." "Can I try some more." "It's up to you." He went all the way to his quarters "you can stay here if you like. Keep the brace on. I'll come for you in the morning. He went for him but found him on his way up already. "How did you sleep?" "Like a log Doc I feel great" "Keep the brace for a week. You can take it off at night. You can go down with the second shore leave group. I'll go down with you tomorrow." "Thanks Doc." They beamed down. Batista went to look at the shops. McCoy sat on a bench to observe but he didn't see much because he promptly fell asleep. Next thing he knew Jim was shaking him." Great news Bones, the refit is done and we can go out tomorrow." McCoy looked quite dazed. "Oh! Yeah. That's great Jim. I better get back and get ready for the headaches." As he beamed back up, he was overwhelmed by loneliness and fatigue. He went to his office and put his head down and wept silently. "T'Len, are you there? I need to feel you" he thought. Immediately he felt her presence and it helped but then he sensed her distress at his loneliness. "I don't know when I will be with you but when I do you will never have to be lonely again, in the meantime we have our link."

.

Chapter 4

Over the months, T'Len proved to be a great boon to the starship. Her tender healing touch could nearly erase the pain with out drugs. When she was down there the hypo was hardly necessary for pain or sleep. A light brush of her hand on a forehead, a ward or two and the pain vanished for awhile. "Dr. I don't know how we managed with out her. All starship should carry a Vulcan healer." said nurse Chapel "I have made that recommendation but there aren't that many Vulcan's willing to come to Starfleet." "Is she happy here" "I think so. Spock has been such a help. She misses her parents and sister but with the baby coming and having become so much part of the Enterprise family she's looking forward not back." "Is it 2 months to go?" "Maybe a bit less. Not quite 6 weeks I think. She sure has made an old lonely man happy Chris. I thank God for her every day." " I hope the baby has your eyes and smile Dr." "Well he'll be Vulcan so I guess more like her but I will make sure he knows how to smile. I don't care what he looks like he will be loved anyway. Sparky she is calling him." "Is she lying down?" "I sent her down so I hope so. It's a big baby." All of a sudden there was a whistle. "Bridge to sickbay." McCoy here Jim" "Report to the transporter room Bones. We're beaming down to Dianover. Fleet wants a full survey on colonisation there." "On my way. Chris would you tell T'Len where I am, and I'll be back when I can. In the transport room Jim briefed them. There is no dangerous flora or fauna reported. Another group surveyed it superficially. They found no significant minerals or valuable trade items. They think it would make good agricultural land. The drawback is nearness to the neutral zone. Bones there is reported to be some herbs that could be suitable for medicines you might like to harvest some while we conduct the survey. The 6 man landing party Kirk Spock McCoy and 3 security men materialised to a sort of paradise. Plenty of samples to collect no evidence of dangers and a vast plain dotted with flowers and trees. The Capt took the security men to scout around while the Dr. and science officer gathered samples. For 2 hours all went well till Kirk called "Spock. Bones. What do you make of this?" The 2 left their samples and went into the cave the Captain was searching and looked at the small animal bones that Kirk was pointing at. "Captain. I do not think we are alone here. I suggest we move back out in an unthreatening way and with haste." said Spock. The Dr. and Spock did so, but Kirk and the guards didn't follow. After 20 minutes they heard phaser fire and a security man came running and said to McCoy "the Capt is unconscious and Larkin is dead. Something attacked us. I fired and I think I scared it, but I didn't kill it" McCoy went in and checked. Yes, Larkin was dead the Capt. was fine and already coming 'round. "Help me get these 2 out into the light." They dragged the 2 out and he asked the Capt." Are you all right |Jim" "Yeah fine it's only a bump. Did you see it Noonan "Not very well, sir. It was big though." "Jim we better get you up to look you over" "no Bones. We are here to do this survey we have to find out what that is. Scotty send down the universal translator and 2 more security men." When that was done, they went back in to confront it "We do not wish to hurt you we only want to talk to you." They continued into the cave. They could hear a low growling then." Can you understand us" A Big very hairy man came at them brandishing a club."Phasers on stun. Are you alone or are there more of you." "You go away- my place". "Are there others?" "no others my place" Spock remarked" He is terran he must have come from earth or one of its colonies" "where did you come from "here" "Before that where" "Only here" Do you go out there" Kirk asked pointing outside. "At dark. I don't like sun. "Jim he is photosensitive. He was probably left here by people who thought he was a monster he would look awful if he were out in the sun." "Can you help him Bones" "plastiskin can help but it isn't curable. Spock would the neck thing work here." It should, Dr." "Good you go left, and I'll distract him right." He pulled out his scanner and ran it over Kirk. "See it doesn't hurt. Let me do it to you." "No" followed by a raised club was his answer. "This won't hurt I promise…with that he crumpled under Spock's fingers. "Noonan take him up and put him in the ship's brig with lights very low." After they disappeared, Spock called "over here Capt." a large cavern spread out before them ancient lab equipment and a figure permanently sitting at a desk. The whole covered in dust. There was also a figure lying in a bed. "What did they die of Bones?" "The man was poisoned. The woman was heavy with child but she has a knife through herself and her unborn baby." "Capt. There is a data book here the last date is 25 years ago. It seems he was experimenting on growing food with out light and another project on immortality." "A mad scientist?" "Did the hairy man kill them" "I doubt it. He would have been a small child 25 years ago the woman is shackled to the bed I take it she was an unwilling participant." "It says here, he was a Dr. Handle." "With all that equipment they must have a ship somewhere." They went outside and around the hill they found a rusted hulk. "I guess they crashed here and tried to make a life here." They buried the bodies and returned to the ship. "Well I guess apart from this we can list this as a favourable planet for colonization. The stuff in the cave can go back to Starfleet. Let's get out of here."

"Uhura send an update on Dr. Handle to Starfleet along with our recommendations for the use of the planet for colonization." McCoy went to organize the plastiskin to treat the hairy man. "Sickbay to the brig" "Gordon here sir." "Could you get a team to bring your prisoner here in an hour's time?" "We can sir" McCoy called down to T'Len to check on her she was still lying down but awake. He lay beside her for a few minutes while they linked. It was hard to believe how refreshed he felt in his soul then. How did I live all those years without you?" "Remember when I was born you promised me you would be with me always" "Do you remember that T'Len" "I do. So you will never be lonely like that again." " There's a patient coming into sickbay in 20 minutes so I must get back but after that I should be finished and I will come back to you." "Will you want my help Leonard?" "No darlin' he needs to be given a coat of plastiskin. I should be finished in an hour or so. And we can take up where we left off here. You keep that baby safe here."

They brought in the hairy man; Dr. McCoy had the lights off and was wearing night vision goggles. The guards strapped him to the bed, and stayed. "Nurse would you shave his head I must cover every bit of skin. Now fella I can't keep calling you the hairy man so I will call you Harry." It took about a half hour to cover him with plastiskin. "That should do it we'll let that dry for 5 minutes and then try the lights. Right now. Lights on. That seems to be all right. Now Harry will you be a good boy. Phasers ready guards I'll take off the straps here. "He released one arm. Harry remained calm. Then the 2nd arm. He kept talking quietly and calmly. "Easy boy. We're trying to help you here. Nurse bring him a nutria bar and water. Are you hungry lad? Harry- that's you. McCoy that's me. If you stay quiet I will let you stand up." He took off the feet straps. Be a good boy now. Let's try getting up. See we aren't going to hurt you I've got some clothes here for you. More comfortable than that grass skirt you've been wearing. I'll help you. This is for your legs. You want to try it yourself fine. That's it. Now the top. We can't have you wearing nothing. They feel nice don't they, and now you look like us. The plastiskin will last for a month so you will need another coat by then. Now you have to go back to the brig but tomorrow you will start human race lessons. Right guards take him back but watch him closely. Don't hurt him, if you can help it." With that T'Len walked in. When Harry saw her, he went berserk. He lunged for T'Len. McCoy grabbed him but Harry threw him like a rag doll. The 2 guards fired. Harry collapsed in a heap next to the Dr. who had taken some of the stun ray. The guards dragged Harry to the brig. T'Len bent over her husband. M'benga came out at the sound of the scuffle. "He'll be fine T'Len" they got the Dr. Up on to a bed. "Well let him sleep it off. He has a slight crack on the skull. A bit of ice and rest will get him fine again. He'll be glad with a bit of help for his headache when he wakes up. Are you all right you don't look so good? Lie down here." He ran the scanner over her. "I think this baby wants to come. How early is it? 6 weeks? I'll give you something to stop labour see if you can hold on a bit longer." He checked her after an hour then he said," this baby wants to spring a surprise on his daddy. Nurse prepare for a preemie delivery. I'm afraid his daddy is going to miss this one." "Dr. can I try to wake him? I need him." "Can you sit up?" She struggled to get up then went over to McCoy she sent a link but there was no response so she placed her fingers on his face. She searched his mind. Leonard, where are you? Can you feel me? It took 15 min. trying to rouse him. She found him at last and he was very bewildered. She led him up back through the undamaged parts of his brain. She brought him to a light sleep and then blocked as much of the pain as she could. But then she had to let the contact go. She couldn't stand any longer. "Leonard she called aloud the baby is coming I need you now." He tried to wake but his head hurt. She called him again but then she had to concentrate on her new work. 5 minutes saw a little green head appearing with that McCoy pulled himself up. "I'm here Darlin''" he struggled over to her and was just in time to see his little son enter the world and bawl his little green head off. M'benga handed him to T'Len. McCoy kissed her and helped her feed her first born son. He and T'Len were beaming. Leonard Spark. "Well Sparky, you have your Mom's pointed ears but you have my lungs." He also had McCoy's blue eyes, Amanda's too. "T'Len he is not so small. I think we won't have to incubate him. Keep him warm and close to you. I'll watch and see tonight if he needs extra help. With that Sparky's daddy sagged. The headache was back again after the excitement calmed down. So they got him back in bed where he fell asleep. Their beds were put together and Sparky was left nestled with his mother. The `team withdrew then and left the McCoy family to recover. During the night McCoy woke "where am I?" He remembered Harry and falling "Oh that explains the headache." Then he saw T'Len in the next bed so it wasn't a dream M'benga had come in now "Sh-h-h please Dr. don't wake her." "Is she all right" "Fine" "Sparky" "He's fine too." T'Len was now awake. The Dr. gently touched the little head and ears, then his fingers and toes. The little Vulcan child felt a shock go through his fingers when he touched them and he felt it back. He started to cry so T'Len fed him again. "Sorry T'Len I forgot the Vulcan sensitivity "She put up her 2 fingers and he gave her his 2 human ones. He couldn't speak any more with wonder so he said in link" I'm so sorry I wasn't there T'Len." "But you were there" "Oh I thought I was dreaming. Is he all right? He is quite early." "He's fine his breathing is fine so far." "That's my boy. You can do it Sparky." Again he reached for his son. This time he placed his fingers on his face and sent waves of love to his son. When the wee one had finished his nursing Leonard held his son for the first time... This is how I felt when Jo was born except I didn't feel the love for her mother that I feel for you. You know me inside and out and I you. I never knew her this way." He was weakening again so he lay back down and was soon asleep. An alarm alerted M'benga to a high fever reading. He came and gave him a hypo for the fever and pain. "He should sleep now for a couple of hours. Next morning a very pleased Dr. McCoy was back on duty. T'Len and Sparky were gone to their quarters and doing well. Leonard contacted Joanna. She was excited to meet her brother, and T'Len too. She had agreed to be Sparky's Godmother. Ambassador Sarek would be his Godfather. And represent T'Pau for the formal initiation as a member of the clan.

The McCoys, Spock, and Jim were gathered in McCoy's quarters. It was the established place for their night time get togethers. It's a good job he looks Vulcan Bones. The Sarek's will like that, and T'Pau too. I suppose the blue eyes won't put them off ""Amanda has blue eyes too. He couldn't help himself." "I'm delighted for you T'Len you haven't seen your Mom and sister since our wedding." "T'Loan can't come she is very near to delivering a child too. But I am glad to see Mother and Father." "I haven't been able to see Joanna for so long, I can't remember the last time. I suppose it was the wedding that's probably why I can't remember. She has 2 boys now. Leonard and Tommy Jr. Her husband Tom is a minister and can do the Christening.

"What became of Harry? I promised I would come back to see him." "He is on his way to a re-education centre. If he gets better he can go to Dianover with the settlers." "Do they know of his aversion to pregnant women? " "They do. That has to go. How is your head?" "Fine Jim." Joanna arrived first with Tom and the boys. T'Len was a little anxious meeting her in person for the first time. They had spoken many times by comm. and she had seen the vids but this was live. She found Joanna to be a copy of her Dad. Direct humorous and caring." Do I call you Mom now T'Len? Can I give you a hug?" "Of course." "And now let's see this brother of mine." "We call him Sparky, Jo dear" said her Dad coming in. "Can I hold him? My little brother. He has your eyes Dad and oh your smile. Will he be allowed to keep his smile or will he become all Vulcan." "He will get Vulcan training but I aim to keep him smiling. You 2 boys have got so big I can't believe this is the first time I met you in person. I'll get a friend to take you around the ship and there might be something cold after it. He called a security man to show them around. Tom went too as he wanted to see it too. Joanna and T'Len stayed in the room and chatted. McCoy left the girls to it. "I bet Dad hasn't told you much about the years before he signed on. " "He has asked me to leave that knowledge alone when we meld. He has told me of Georgia when he was a boy he was happy then. He told me of Natira and your Mother but said they had both died" "They did. My Mother thought my Father would be a good step up the social ladder. An up and coming young Dr. She didn't know Dad was a real Dr. dedicated and caring. She soon saw she was going nowhere with him; when he impregnated her that was the last straw. She had me, but never wanted a child. Dad however loved me, and I was the only reason he came home anymore. When she sent him packing, she took everything including me, just to spite him. The last I saw him was at the court house. He told me he loved me, and momma wouldn't let him see me any more. But I should be a good girl for her. I will never forget his words and the tears in his eyes. Dads don't cry. Momma found another man who served her social climbing, but he had no time for me, except when there was an election coming up. Then we were the happy, united family. I tried to do what Dad said. But they sent me away to boarding school on Cereberus, where I met lots of other cast offs. Tom was one of them. After we graduated, we got married. Momma had been killed in a car crash. She was drunk. Once she told me Dad had left me because he wanted to travel the stars with Starfleet. So when I got a chance, I went looking for Dad. It was easy to find him every one knew the best Dr. in Starfleet. They told me he was CMO on the Enterprise. He probably thinks he's just lucky to be here. I bet Jim and Spock don't even know the story." "I am sure you are right but I thank you for filling me in. Knowing his past will help me to serve him. He needs special loving care. He never thinks he is good but he is the best. I can promise as a Vulcan we do not divorce so he will never be alone again." "Thanks "Mom" Dad will make you and Sparky happy, too." The Sarek's arrived as scheduled the next morning. The McCoy's, Kirk, and Spock met them in the transporter room. The beaming Dr. held his little green son dressed in a Vulcan robe. After the proper greetings had been observed, the ambassador came to his grandson. He put his two fingers on the boy's hand. "A worthy son for you, Dr., T'Len" "May I hold him" said Amanda. McCoy handed him to his Grandmother. "Spark, you have made us proud and happy. T'Len my dear, how are you?" "I am very happy Mother. My husband has given me a beautiful son, and on this great ship I can help heal people who need me. My brother and many friends are here." "T'Len, I miss you very much but knowing you are happy makes it all right." Mother, daughter, and grandson went off to the McCoy quarters for a powwow. When I was 12 I was climbing trees and daydreaming I was going to be a show horse rider and never grow up, but I did and I'm glad I did, and then I married a Vulcan, and I'm glad I did that too. And I had Spock and you and your sister and I thank God for that, and now I have become twice a grandmother. I have 2 very good very different sons in law as well. Perhaps Spock will not marry, but then he stays mine. How can life get any better than that" with that Amanda put her arms around her daughter and grandson "You were never as Vulcan as your sister, I guess you take after me." McCoy came in then he smiled at the picture before him. Amanda beckoned him to sit with them and put her arms around all 3 of them. "This is the way I will always picture you Mom" said McCoy quietly.

Then he added "the Christening will be in 2 hours would you like to have lunch with me now" "no dear" said Amanda" Thank you but I must get Sarek his lunch. He must be wondering where I have gone and we must get ready too." McCoy and T'Len had a sandwich and some soup and then Sparky started to look for his lunch too. "Good he will be ready to sleep when the ceremonies begin" Sparky gurgled to himself for awhile while his Mom got dressed and his Dad struggled into his dress uniform. "Wow Mrs. McCoy you look fabulous will you be embarrassed to be seen with an old ship's Dr." T'Len offered him her 2 fingers. He smiled and joined his to hers. They got Sparky dressed and then suddenly the nerves hit. McCoy felt like an intern holding a newborn for the first time. T'Len smiled at that and somehow that calmed him.

Tom baptised the little boy and since Sarek was the Godfather he asked Spock to intone the Vulcan formula "For all times Leonard Spark is to be known as a true Vulcan. He is to be taught the rules of Surak and take his place in the Vulcan planetary council on reaching his majority. In T'Pau's name, I accept Leonard Spark McCoy and any other sons of this family. Should there be daughters let them take their place too as helpmates of the high council. I also accept this Child's Father as a member of the Vulcan council. He will no longer be called Outworlder. He has given Vulcan a new member. Sarek has accepted him, as son. In T'Pau's name, I accept him as Vulcan. Live long and prosper." During the reception after, McCoy said to Sarek. "Please extend my deepest gratitude to T'Pau. I am deeply grateful for her acceptance of me, and yours. I am truly honoured sir and I hope I make you proud of me." The Sarek's had to go back immediately after the reception they had been called to earth to solve a small dispute. Amanda was looking forward to a get together with some of her family there. That evening Tom and the boys went down for a swim. T'Len was tired so she and Sparky went to bed. McCoy went to have a visit with his only daughter. "I'm really happy for you Dad I hope you will have a happy life" "It is now, Jo and I hope the same for you." "Dad did you really come home when I was a baby to feed and change me every time." "Well your Mom suffered from post natal depression, she couldn't handle those things very well. I'm sure she probably fed you some times." "And changed me" "Well maybe she didn't change you very often." "Like never. You wrote to me every week from the academy but I never got a letter till she died and the postman delivered that weeks letter. He told me I was lucky to have a Dad who cared so much. Momma told me you were too busy to bother with a child and I shouldn't worry my head about a Daddy." "Poor Jo. I always loved you. I didn't care that Momma took everything else even my reputation but when she took you, I gave up. I wasn't even allowed to see you at Christmas. I sent you a present every Christmas and birthday" "I never got one from you unless she gave it to me from her." "She's dead Jo let it all die with her. No need to let the bad things beat us. I love you just as much as Sparky. Can I try something Vulcan with you?" "Sure Dad" He put his fingers on her face "My mind to yours, my thoughts to yours." For a while nothing seemed to happen but McCoy got a radiation of love and curiosity." Dad, its weird I can feel love" "Sh-h-h Jo let me go in" He was in now. It wasn't as easy as with T'Len, but he was with her. The little girl he had known, now he saw her love for him, Tom, and the boys. He looked for her wedding and found it. "Jo can I go deeper" he said to her in link." Do Dad "she answered in link "how did I do that" They went deeper so she could get to know him, not who she thought from growing up without him, nor from what she had heard of him. "Jo I have to stop there. Do you know me now" "Yes Dad warts and all" "Good and I know you better, warts and all" He chuckled as he let his hand drop. He gave her a kiss on her forehead like I used to do when you were little" We'll leave that kiss there till "the next time" answered Jo "I remember that from then." The boys and their Dad came in then "Give Granddad a kiss now and off to bed with you. We have to go in the morning." "Wow that makes me feel old I have 2 grown grandchildren and a week old baby. ""Well I'd better be going before I make a complete fool of myself" he said as he wiped his eyes.

Chapter 5

The next evening Jim and Spock were sitting in the McCoy's room as usual. "We're ordered to take a shipment of goods to Iknorf near the Romulan border. It's a simple drop off no pickups and we will pass Vulcan on our way there. If you 3 Vulcan's want to beam down and stay for 4 days we can pick you up then" "speaking for myself Capt. I would find that very agreeable, but so near to the border could present a danger .I will stay with the ship." said Spock. "If I could take 10 minutes to bring T'Len and Sparky down Jim I will beam back up and go with you. If you can't wait they will be fine with me. I'd rather they weren't so close to that border." "We can give you 10 minutes Bones and a few more if you need. We should be there day after tomorrow." "Will I top you up" "No Bones 1 is enough I have to drive tomorrow." They laughed at that (well Spock sort of smiled) when they left McCoy went to his Bedroom and found T'Len asleep, but Sparky awake. He picked him up and admired him and said to himself" how did I do that" Sparky reached a hand up to his Daddy's face. So McCoy put his own hand on his sons face as well. "Son I hope you can feel the love that's in there for you." With that Sparky gave a contented sigh and went to sleep "Is that all you can say to your Dad" He chuckled then laid him in his cot and climbed into bed. T'Len turned over and welcomed him in and all was right with the world.

Next day T'Len agreed to go down reluctantly." be sure its only 4 days" I will miss you exceedingly. At Iknorf the offload was routine and the Iknorfians reiterated that there were no pick ups. Kirk turned to Chekov plot course for Vulcan. Execute Warp 3 Mr. Sulu "Aye-aye sir" "I could have stayed on Vulcan after all Jim" said Bones. "I told you so" with that there was a huge jolt. "What was that Spock" "I do not know sir there are no vessels in the area. Sulu get us out of here" "There's no response sir it seems we are being pulled into the Romulan territory by a strong tractor beam." "Uhura advise Starfleet of our situation. Scotty can you break us free. "No sir. They have us locked in tight. Could you use negative charge thrust to pull us out" "I'll try. That did it we are free for the moment but we are in Romulan territory." "Sulu get us out of there best speed." "We are doing warp 8 but they are still gaining on us." "Corbomite isn't going to work this time how long to federation space 10 minutes at this speed sir" "Will we make it" BAM BAM? "I doubt it sir." "Shields on! Red alert! Battle stations! Arm phasers!" "Bridge this is sickbay. We have a lot of casualties down here." "Engineering here we are still manoeuvrable but damage is extensive." "How long to federation space now "" 2 minutes sir" with that the bridge took a hit "30 seconds sir… we are now in our own space sir" "Scotty report" "We have only impulse power sir" "head for Vulcan as fast as we can Sulu. Is every one all right?" Uhura was laying on her board but beginning to move Spock was down, but McCoy was with him." Help me get him to sickbay. Uhura can you make it down yourself ""I can Dr. ""Good I'll see you there. Anyone else need help? Captain you have a bad cut there "He sprayed him with Glue stitch. That'll hold you till things quieten down. Come down when you are ready Jim." "How are you Bones? That's going to be quite a shiner?" "I'll be fine" he didn't mention his 2 broken ribs nothing you can do for ribs anyway. He went down to sickbay with Spock who was still out. By the time they reached Vulcan things were under control. The Vulcan's would repair the ship. So they would be a few days. They had looked for and gotten permission for a few days shore leave for the crew. The 3 went to Sarek's home. Spock was still not himself though he was coming on well. McCoy was still sore but time would heal the ribs. T'Len saw he was in pain so That night she brushed her hands across his face and touched his ribs. The pain was much lessened. Now he just wanted to touch his wife's mind again after a week's separation. They were deep in congress after just seconds they were getting so good at joining minds. Gone were thoughts of battles and casualties, just the little McCoy family together.

Next morning Kirk found them already at breakfast. The Sarek's had not returned from earth so they had the house to themselves. Spock was still in bed they went up to him after breakfast. "How are you doing Spock?" "Well, Dr. Thank you." "How is the ship Capt." "It'll be at least another week, Spock." At that Spock decided to start training Sparky in the Vulcan way. He was well aware the Dr. would not teach his son emotional control. He was satisfied to see, they spoke Vulcan in front of Sparky. " You're right Spock I want him to be able to smile and laugh. I know he will need to know how to behave on Vulcan, but at home I want to see that gorgeous smile even an occasional tear wouldn't hurt. I'm an old softie at times" "very few times Dr." "I used to go hard on you didn't I Spock? I am sorry; I didn't think that I was hurting you. I do wish I could take the words back. ""You had a good reason for doing it Dr. and I do forgive you the times it hurt." " Spock you are going to have me crying here. Let's try a different tack." "I didn't know we were using a tack." "O.K. Spock I know" He put his arm around his brother in laws shoulder. Spock accepted it as a token of peace and friendship and he even had a little not smile on his face as he disengaged from McCoy. "Sorry Spock. I got carried away. Spock noticed McCoy yielding. "You are hurt Dr." Nearly better. I broke a couple of ribs during the battle." T'Len was delighted that Spock was interested in training Sparky. It meant she and Leonard could take a bit of McCoy time. Too soon the ship was ready and they prepared to move on. T'Loan hadn't had her baby yet but they couldn't wait any longer. They wished her the best of luck and beamed on to other missions.

As Sparky began to crawl, they found he had one destination in mind every time –Engineering. He never interfered with anything, but he was always looking and listening. When he started to walk the on duty crew used to let him come on their laps where they would explain the workings of everything. Soon he was being allowed to push a button or throw a switch. In the rec room, he always headed straight for Scotty. He even developed a slight brogue. T'Len had gone back to healing duties while he was down in engineering. One day as they were enjoying a tea break together. McCoy asked "Is Sparky running the ship again." T'Len laughed (McCoy was infecting her too)"He is Leonard" Then through her link, she said "He is no longer our only son, dearest." "My darlin' does that mean….When…Oh my love" (also in link)" I am so happy" He then kissed T'Len. Nurse Chapel walked in just then "Oh Dr. sorry" as she backed out, he grabbed her hand. No don't go. I'm going to be a Daddy again." "Oh Len, that's wonderful. I am so happy for you both."

8 and 1/2 months later

"Bones, we will soon be in orbit around Argent 3. They should have supplies of tricliforma there growing wild in the hilly areas. We have to conduct a precolonisation survey. Would you like to beam down and collect some of it? Transporter room in 30 minutes Kirk out" "M'benga I have to beam down to the planet to harvest some tricliforma. Will you cover for a few hours" "certainly Dr. we have been out of it for the last 3 months. I hear its no fun to find. ""The Capt said it is plentiful here."

The 3 beamed down with the geologist Morgan and 2 security men who would double as helpers. "Bones, if you and Batista (since McCoy had looked after him he insisted on being the doctor's special bodyguard.) want to start picking, it's up there." pointing to the near by hillock. They started gathering and soon had a bag full of the tricli. Look, there are some acreda bushes too; we can make acquillane out of that. They filled a bag of that too. "This place is a treasure trove. Quillane moss usually grows near acreda bushes. Yes, here is some let's gather some of that too." "Our bags are all full Dr." "Oh, so they are. Let's take these to the beam up point and see if there are any other available bags. They had just joined the rest of the party when Morgan tripped over a "vine". That set off a barrage of darts at the group. There were so many they all took hits. Kirk said "what the…" there aren't supposed to be any large fauna here Spock picked up a dart from the ground and signalled for beam up and medics on hand. As they and their equipment materialised no one was conscious. Morgan had 3 darts. One in each, his shoulder, thigh, and knee. The redshirts came out the lightest. Batista only had one in his hand. Dixon had one in his back and leg. Spock had 2, one harmless in his arm but the other very near his heart. He had supplied the dart to analyse the drug. It was a fast acting anaesthetic. Kirk had 5 in the body 3 serious. One in each lung and another very near his heart. He had a head wound and a few minor ones. McCoy had 3; one broke a rib and punctured the lung one in his shoulder and another in his arm.M'benga were tending to Spock. The red shirts and geologist were sent to quarters. They would be fine. Dr. Kelly was working on McCoy and both were watching the Capt. T'Len was relieving his pain. Kelly had McCoy's rib regenerated and got the bleeding in his shoulder stopped. "Are you sore." "Not bad thank you John. How are Spock and the Capt? Spock is in a healing trance. If you're okay I will go to the Capt." He turned and with that McCoy got up. "Get back in bed Leonard. ""No I have to help Jim. I know him." "So do I, Leonard." T'Len came to him "Please get in bed" "I have to help Jim. Jim can you hear me" The 2 Dr.s strong armed him back into bed and tied him down. T'Len went to Spock who was coming around. "Dr. He's bleeding heavily I'd say he has rebroken the rib and it must have hit an artery" Mbenga ran a scanner over him. Try packing it. We might be able to avoid surgery. Leonard do not move a muscle or you will be taken to surgery." "I can't with these straps on. I need to help Jim" "No I do" said M'benga "Do not move" T'Len put her hands on Spock's face "My brother are you ready to wake? May I meld with you? "He let her know she could. She went in and found him. Are you ready to come back?" "I am little sister can you pull me" "I can" she said she pulled his mind to consciousness. He sat up "thank you T'Len that is a lot nicer than being slapped," "I'll have to teach Leonard how to do that. He is getting very good at the meld. He even taught his Terran daughter to do it." "Indeed I have tried to teach the Capt. But he can accept a meld but not initiate. Leonard must have telepathic ability. And perhaps his daughter is like him." Spock went to the Capt. and T'Len went to her husband. "Leonard I think you could learn the healing trance. I can help get you there but you have to do the healing, will you try" I will try darlin"' "you have the gift my love let's do it." They melded and she asked him "does this part hurt?" "No" "Good, we'll go deeper. Now stay dawn here and concentrate on the injuries start with the worst, now think what you would do if you were fixing that. Fix the rib now...then the lung. I could do it for you, but I know you can do it. It will take you longer than me. .I'll stay with you but let you do it. You're doing it. Look the rib is fine again the bleeding is stopped. Now you have the lung working again. I will leave you to do the arm. I'll be here if you need me." She removed her hand and sat and waited. She actually dozed off in the chair. The Dr. was very worried because his life readings were at a very low level. They had no faith in this mumbo jumbo. At last, he became restless T'Len melded with him again, she knew him so well she had no trouble finding him. "T'Len let's just stay here. I don't want to go back." " I love you too, but stop this. You must concentrate. So I can get you out of this. We can do a deep meld later" "Sorry darlin' I'll follow you. You're right." "Good Leonard, I have you "they worked their way up. "Now Leonard, wake up" He did and T'Len released his straps. He got up and went to Jim. "Spock, T'Len, can you help Jim do it, if both of you do it with him" "We will try "Capt, can we meld with you?" He nodded. They got in and between them they started healing his Injuries. It took hours but at last they called him out of it. But he couldn't do it himself he needed to be slapped... it seems the Dr. can do this but the Capt. will always need help. The 3 were exhausted but the Capt was very much better now. Spock and T'Len went to lie down McCoy stayed to assure himself that Jim was all right. Then the 2 of them went to their rooms. McCoy was in awe at what had happened. Instead of surgery he was walking to his room. T'Len was in bed but not asleep. He said "I'll just take a shower and join you in a few minutes." He slipped into the bed beside his wife. She put her hand on his face. He was instantly awake, adrenalin pumping. "Now?" he asked. "Very soon. Can I stay here, Leonard?" "My dear T'Len right now I'm a husband not a Dr." He called M'benga, "can I ask a favour Geoff. T'Len wants to deliver up here. I'd do it for anyone else, but I'd rather be a father not a Dr. Tonight. ""Isn't she a little early?" "Only 3 weeks. It should be all right." "I'll be there in a few minutes." When he got there he scanned T'Len, he saw there was no time for questions. To see her you would think she was just preparing for a nights sleep. She was completely Vulcanly calm. "All right T'Len let's see what you have brought us this time. With that she gave her all over the face smile. And McCoy lost it" the head is there I see ears on him. Now, here he is, another Vulcan boy." He handed David Spear to his Mother. McCoy was wiping his eyes. "Thanks Geoff. Thanks so much" "I wish they were all as easy as that, you were right to call me. Your place is with her. I don't understand, how your children are so Vulcan, but they sure are beauties." . "Do you want me to get Sparky for you?" Thanks but maybe in an hour, I can go for him, I want to tell him myself. M'benga quietly retired leaving the 3 McCoy's to get to know each other. I will call later to check on the 2 before I go to bed" Thanks Geoff." He got T'Len a cup of tea and toast... he held his son while she ate. He put his hand on the little face Hi Davey I'm your Daddy. I love you and I'll protect you. That's your Mommy. She's the best Mommy anyone ever had." With that T'Len came and joined the link the 3 sat there just enjoying togetherness. T'Len took Davey, while Leonard went for Sparky. Sparky was actually running the engines at the time, so Scott filled in for him "Congratulations Doc, have I got another engineer as good as this one ""who knows Scotty...Sparky, Mommy has a new baby for our family. Remember he was in her tummy. He came out a little while ago and he is your brother." "Is that like uncle Spock is Mommy's brother ""Yes Sparky, except, he is very small." They had arrived at their quarters. Like a good Vulcan child, he strolled over to his brother calmly and greeted him. After inspecting him, he put his hand on his brother's face and they instinctively melded. Then he looked at his Mother and asked "What is his name?" "He is David Spear, Sparky." Said his mother," Hello David Spear "he said. He is Vulcan, like us Mommy." "Yes, Sparky" Then he gave his brother a human kiss on his forehead. "Can I go back to Mr. Scott Daddy" "Okay Sparky." His daddy took him back to Engineering. "I thought you would want to stay with your new brother." asked his daddy? "Mommy can stay with him. I prefer to stay with our bairns." "I declare he sounds like a lad from Aberdeen, Scotty." They laughed at that and McCoy headed back to his Quarters. "I'll bring Sparky back ta ye when we're finished here. Then I can see this new wee one." called Scotty.

"McCoy to bridge" "Kirk here Bones". "Jim you might tell Spock, he has a second nephew here." "Congratulations Bones, we'll be down after shift. I take it he's a pointy eared green blooded elf as well." "'Fraid so, Jim." T'Len and Davey were asleep. And it wasn't long before the Dr. joined them in noddy land. He woke when Spock and the Capt. entered, a little bewildered, at first. "Oh. Sorry Jim, Spock. I dozed off. Here's our little Davey" "I hear you gave up being a Dr. for today, Bones." "That's husband and Daddy time Jim." "Sure Bones." "Spock can you do the welcoming thing for Davey Spear too or is it already done when you did it for Sparky". "The welcome is for all your children, but there must be acknowledgement for each, I am delegated to fill in for T'Pau where she is unable to attend. She won't be able to attend; so I will get the permission to do it." "We are very near Joanna's planet here. She has just had a baby daughter herself. But she said she would love if we had a double Christening." Kirk allowed as how, they had a week to spare so the party beamed down. Amanda would be Godmother, by proxy, and Tom, Godfather. He would have to get Jim to do proxy as he was doing the ceremony. Chris would fill in for Amanda. Spock would do the Vulcan ceremony afterwards. Then the Enterprise crew and Tom and Jo's friends joined together for a cookout. A great time was had by all.

Davey had absolutely no interest in following Sparky to the engine room, once he had seen it. He was a home bird and followed his parents to sickbay, whenever he could. The odd thing was that they were nearly as alike as identical twins. When they were grown, people thought they were. They acted like twins except their separate interests. They were in almost constant link contact. Each knew all the other was doing or thinking...

Chapter 6

"Admiral Komack is on the line, sir" "Pipe it down here please Uhura. What can I do for you Admiral?" "Kirk you are scheduled to be here in a months time to pick up some of the 3rd year cadets, aren't you?" "I was told that sir." said Kirk. "You have a 3 year old working shifts in the engineering bay" "Unofficially, sir. As you know Vulcans grow faster than humans. He looks like a 7 year old and he is cunning as a Scotsman. Mr. Scott has been training him on the job." "Yes. Yes, I know all that I'm not upset about that or about the 1 1/2 year old working in sickbay. I want a favour from you. I have a 15 year old nephew who wants to try out space travel as a career. He isn't old enough to enter Starfleet but my brother asked if he could spend a summer on a starship." "What area should I put him to work in?" "How about engineering or weapons" "Sir you know our work can be dangerous." "I do Kirk, but he loves danger. He isn't particularly gifted but he is brave and willing to be in the middle of things When you drop off the cadets he can get off with them" "Sir I have to have it in writing that we will not be held responsible if he should be injured or even die." "Of course, Kirk. Komack out." The 3 were relaxing together in the McCoy quarters when the message came in. "Well Jim some big guy wants to get rid of his kid for the summer. We aren't going to take him are we?" "Do you think I have any choice Bones? Of course we will take him." "I hope he isn't trigger happy with the phasers, Jim" said Spock. "Sparky can help him settle in can't he Bones."

They had one more stop before Earth. It was a diplomatic mission to Regis 4. The newly wed prince was to be officially crowned King. "Do you suppose it would be all right if I 'forgot' to button the top 2 buttons so I could breathe in this uniform, Jim?" Jim's look made him shut up. "It was worth a try "muttered Leonard to himself. "Ready T'Len?" "Wow you are beautiful, T'Len. Observed Jim." "Watch out Jim that's a married woman," threatened her husband. "Pity" They beamed down and were escorted to the great hall, where they were formally introduced to the prince and his wife. They duly produced the federation's gifts of a federation flag brooch for her majesty to be made of precious stones and gold and for the Prince, a plaque commemorating their respective embassies and the date their agreements were signed. This was especially diplomatic because it was the young prince's birth date. On that day Dr. Leonard McCoy had been called into service as the Queen had gone into early and quite complicated labour on the morning the signing was scheduled. The prince warmly welcomed his 'saviour' and the others and thanked him for a job well done. They were escorted to their seats where each was given a drink. Spock and the McCoys asked for a non-alcoholic drink instead. "I'm sorry sirs and madam but we only have these. It is for the toast there is no time to go to the kitchen for anything else." Leonard began a debate with himself then. "One won't hurt. I will just take one sip for the toast. They would be offended if I didn't." (He hadn't had any drink since he married T'Len.) "Jim I'm kind of afraid to drink this." "One sip won't hurt, Bones. But seriously you don't have to. Just pretend to take a sup." At that the prince's uncle came over to them. "Ahhh, the crew of the Enterprise. I'm delighted to see you. With that the announcer asked all to stand for a toast; the coronation was about to begin. T'Len passed her glass over to the uncle, but the others could not avoid drinking the toast. "Bottoms up gentlemen this is a great vintage." After the coronation waiters circulated and filled all the glasses. Spock put his under his chair and avoided the waiters. "Now we will toast the newly crowned King. Long live the King. And now waiters fill everyone again so we can toast the lovely queen his wife." By now Leonard had no qualms about drinking. His tolerance had decreased considerably since he had married, and he felt quite happy to be back to it. T'Len linked to him that they had best go home, but he wanted to go to the dinner which was to be served after all had pledged their loyalty and congratulations to the couple in a reception line. T'Len and the others paid their respects and then T'Len took Leonard out on the patio beside the hall. "My husband can we go back to the ship." "Sure darlin' we can put the boys to bed and then come back for the dinner. We have at least an hour. I'll just go tell Jim." "No now Leonard." "All right. Scotty? Oh, Kyle, could you beam up 2 now." He did. After the boys were asleep, Leonard suggested they go back down for the dinner. "I'm starved and I'm sure you must be too, "he said. "I would prefer we stay here my love "she said. "Would it be okay if I go down, I'd love some of that fancy food. "All right, but please don't get drunk." "Don't worry T'Len I can handle that. I'll just have the dinner. I guess I do have enough drink taken already. He went down and found Spock and Jim easily they were waiting for him. The others were nearly all seated. Jim was already quite merry. Spock was watching both of them like a hawk. T'Len had obviously asked him to keep Leonard from becoming foolish. Dinner was of course sumptuous and the liquor flowed. By the time the sherry trifle was served the good doctor was in no position to stand. Spock grabbed him and said he wanted to tell him something. He took him out to the patio and said into his communicator "2 to beam up. You are coming home now dr. my sister doesn't deserve this." "You are absolutely right Shpock," slurred the Dr. I've been a bad boy. Will she divorce me?" he was crying now. "I'll apol- apolo –shize." Spock escorted him to his quarters because he was pretty sure he wouldn't have made it any other way. He returned to the reception to get the Capt. for he was not much better off. "I'm sorry T'Len, I forgot." He was barely coherent. He got in bed with her. She turned away from him but he became insistent. Just let me have a little cuddle. T'Len felt this was not a good day for this as there was a distinct possibility that this would result in a conception. She tried to warn him, but he said "just a little cuddle."

Next morning the awful truth invaded his head. Morning! Uhhh now I remember why I wasn't going to do this anymore. He found it very hard to get to his feet until he had to run into the refresher and unburden his load. "I'm sick. I can't go to work today" he thought as he lay on the floor. Finally he dragged himself up. He stood on shaky legs. He sincerely hoped no one came in with a hangnail. Sympathy was not the buzz word for today. Thankfully it was quiet today. The only visitor that morning was the Capt. He said he just wanted to check on Bones and get a headache remedy. He didn't look any better than Bones felt. T'Len and Davey arrived late in the morning but there was nothing for them to do. At lunch break, McCoy tried to apologize to his wife. "I'm sorry darlin' you didn't really want to did you? I made you. Did it happen like you said?" "I didn't think you would remember. It did only one didn't join us, it is 2. 2 girls, my love. I didn't want it to happen without you knowing what you were doing." "Wow, really? 2? girls? I'm delighted." "These are human." That was a good headache remedy. Leonard was on cloud 9. He grabbed his wife and pulled her very close and kissed her warmly. A few weeks later, they pulled into space dock. All hands had 2 weeks shore leave. Spock told his sister that their parents were in the embassy below. So the McCoys and Spock stayed there for their leave. The 2 boys really enjoyed their Granny and her stories. As little Vulcans they found their Granddad fascinating too. When people were around he was the noble statesman. But when he and the boys were together, he spun stories of his youth and his journeys. He was a different Granddad than he had been a father to Spock. T'Len had seen a much more human Dad than Spock had growing up. They went on a lot of outings too. The museum of science and industry appealed to both boys, with the zoo a close second. They went to a shipyard and a marina for some sailing and fishing. They went to the beach and an aquarium. The trip to the planetarium wasn't very new to them in fact they held audience with the visitors telling them about some of the planets they had been to. The guide offered them a job taking visitors around. Sparky asked his Granddad to take him back to the museum of science and industry. Spock, Leonard, and Davey came too. T'Len stayed with her Mom.

As it was a public place Sarek was on formal behaviour and asked the boys to be Vulcan while still enjoying the outing? Sparky understood but Davey still had a lot to learn. Spock was really enjoying this time with his Father. He got a chance to be a valued son. and found himself so much more comfortable around him. One evening Sarek put his arm around his sons shoulder and said when you were young I did not know how to be a Father. Please forgive me and accept my love belatedly. Spock was deeply moved tears were not far away. As he struggled for control; his Father did not seem to mind. How could he when he was in the same boat? Too soon the leave was up the crew was called back they had 3 days to check on the refit for their depts.

Chapter7

When the cadets took up their places after that, McCoy found he had acquired 6 trainee nurses and an almost doctor. They were all standing to attention in their bright new red uniforms, as he came into his sickbay that morning. "This is like the police line-up, what are you accused of?" "I don't understand sir" answered the 7 cadets. "Don't mind me. Leonard McCoy, lads. Is there any of you nurses fully qualified before you went into Starfleet?" "A slightly older cadet stood forward. "I am Dr., Nurse Rene Dufrain, sir." "You didn't talk that way when you were a nurse did you?" "No Dr. I worked on Cereberus Epsilon as a missionary when you came and saved us" "How did that turn out after we left nurse?" "Very well, Dr. When things were going well I decided to join Starfleet to do what you did." "Welcome aboard nurse and to all you others." He spoke to each of the others in turn. Then he turned to the almost Dr. "Right son how long until you qualify?" 2 more years, sir." "Have you any clinical experience?" "Six weeks, sir." "What's your name, son?" "Martin Coffey, sir." You will have experience here in the next 3 months. My son Davey will help you find out where things are. Davey take Martin and show him." " A 2 year old Vulcan was not what Martin was expecting, even if he looked 5. "I'll look after you nurses. He showed them where the officers mess was at lunch time their menus had already been programmed in. After lunch, the cadets and their dept heads met in the briefing room. Kirk addressed them and then their heads. McCoy saw that Kirk had an extra youth with him. "This is Andrew Komack he will take turns in all of the departments in turn. This week will be the bridge next week he will go with you Sparky to engineering. Cadets dismiss." Kirk and Andrew went up to the bridge. "Chekov run your duties past Andrew here." "Aye-aye, sir" he glanced at Sulu and mouthed "vy me?" Sulu had him the next day. Then Spock and Uhura took their turns. The last day he stood by the Capt's chair. Kirk had it figured it would take more than a week to get to their destination and Andrew would be out of his hair by then. Many of the cadets began to figure this was a cushy job. Sickbay had a few cadets reporting with headaches or upset tummy's basically space sickness. T'Len was especially helpful with these. Martin was fascinated by her and watched her closely he had never seen a Vulcan healer before. He was also very impressed by McCoy's tenderness and compassion for his patients and his hands on treatments. He had been with professors and Drs. With multi letters after their names but had never seen an old country Doctor at work. Their first mission was simple map the Grissom sector. The ordinary crew found this boring, but the cadets still found everything interesting. Down in sickbay though, the cadets were beginning to think about taking each others moles off to find something to do. That's why there was no one prepared for the ship-shaking bang. Sulu ordered red alert and battle stations. Then Sparky relayed the word, "Sir there is no attack. An inexperienced person in Engineering pushed the wrong button. We are attempting to re-established warp drive control now. There has been a serious hull breach as well." "I'll be there in a minute Sparky. Is anyone hurt?" "Some are shaken up. They have gone down to sickbay." When Kirk got there Scotty and Sparky were trying to reconnect wires and restore order. "What happened?" "Well sir the Admirals nephew…" "What have I gotten us in for? Where is he?" "I sent him to sickbay. Please Jim don't make us take him back." "No Scotty, of course not. Can you fix this?" "I hope so sir but we should really call to a starbase." "It'd take a month to get to the nearest one at warp 6." "We'll be lucky to get full impulse power." "Not good enough Scotty, do your best." "Aye-aye sir." Meanwhile down in sickbay the injured were getting royal treatment from the nurses their first real patients. "Bridge to sickbay". "McCoy here Jim." "Is the Admirals nephew there?" "He is, Jim." "Keep him there. He probably can't do any wreck there." "The nurses are pampering him here" "Is he hurt?" "Nothing serious a cut on his chin and singed eyelashes." It was Davey that noticed the diagnostic displays were all shorted out and worse the drug bottles had been moved around and some of the labels removed. In the lab some of the white mice were loose. And there were nurses on chairs. "McCoy to bridge. Jim you said he couldn't do any wreck down here. The injured Engineers here are hard at work trying to restore the diagnostic displays. And I sure hope we can figure out which drug is which without killing someone. He has the labels removed and the bottles moved around. There are nurses on tables in the lab because of the mice he released. Will I go on? I sent him up to you I hope he gets there. He is not coming in here gain unless he is unconscious and strapped down." "O.K. Bones. This is going to be a long 3 months." "Do you suppose the Klingons would take him if we crossed the neutral zone?" Ah Bones he's not that bad." "You'll see." Andrew arrived on the bridge looking angelic. He went to stand next to Kirk's chair. Andrew asked" Are we still mapping? "Yes Andrew." Then quietly, he muttered "Don't touch anything" Spock was calling out endless numbers and Kirk began to drift into waking unconsciousness. Andrew rested his hand on the arm and started to push buttons. All of a sudden there was a red alert blaring and it pulled everyone out of la-la land. Kirk saw the button with Andrew's finger still on it. "Stand down everyone that was an accident." said Kirk as his pulse started to calm down. He sent Andrew to the railing. ."Could I sit on a chair sir?" he asked. "All right son. Sit over there (it was life sciences.) but don't touch ANYTHING" Andrew started swinging his legs and it wasn't long before he put his foot through the panel there. "McCoy to bridge. Everything has gone out down here Jim." "I'll send Sparky down." "Thanks Jim, it'll be nice to see him." 2 hours later Sparky arrived on the bridge. Everything is all right there; Capt. It must be up here. With that they both looked at the life sciences station Andrew was asleep with his feet tangled in the wires. "I guess that explains it sir" said Sparky. "ANDREW" shouted Kirk. Andrew looked at him and said "What?" "Stand up" he got up lazily and stretched. "Take it easy Kirk "he said. "Stand here. "Kirk pointed to the other side of his chair. Sparky fixed the wires. When they finished the mapping with still a month to go, they were only 2 days away from a star base. Scotty begged Kirk to let them call there for just 2 days for repairs. By now most areas of the ship had damages even the gym was not exempt. 6 of the food replicators were non functioning. Andrew was under guard in the brig. 24/7 and even that had a broken bunk. Sulu's plants were recovering from a visit by Andrew. The swimming pool had been emptied into a cargo hold and a lot of the replacement parts were useless. On he starbase, there was pretty much only one topic of conversation – their passenger and how to remove him. The cadets found this a most amusing cruise. The crew had never seen so much destruction by one man/boy. While they were in starbase Admiral Komack commed them. "How is Andrew getting on Jim?" "He's well sir. We are keeping our eye on his safety. "And ours" muttered McCoy beside him. He was rewarded with a silent kick in the shins. "Only one month left Jim. We've kept you on a nice safe cruise, so far. Don't want anything to happen to Andrew, do we?" That was a hard one to keep Bones from answering truthfully" "Of course not sir" "Unfortunately a thing has come up, ("Oh no" whispered McCoy "A THING" at which Kirk kicked him in the shins again.)"That you are the only ship in a position to resolve. Perhaps, you might keep Andrew in sickbay. I think it is the safest place in the ship. (At this McCoy shook his head vigorously) "There is a renegade ship out there. We aren't sure of its origin. It is on a rampage with some sort of weapon- a sort of fire thrower. It is attacking Remada at the moment. It is capable of taking out a colony or a starship. It will take the element of surprise to take him out. He is 2 days from you. Use any means necessary to destroy him He doesn't take captives. Komack, out." "No you don't, Jim. The brig is just as safe as sickbay. "Don't worry Bones; he can stay where he is. Meet me in rec room 3 in an hour we have work to do. Later, he replayed Komack's message for the other officer's. "Scotty are repairs finished?" Yes sir and the replacement stores as well." "Good. Spock, any ideas?" "We will have to go in with all guns blazing without him knowing we are there. I also recommend fire proof suits for all crew." "I agree. We are going to need maximum speed into his range and for manoeuvring .Can we count on that, Mr. Scott?" "Aye sir. She's in good shape now. The plan worked well but the renegade didn't go down without a fight, and the Enterprise took some serious damage and casualties. There were several fires raging on the ship. The fire proof suits helped but there were still some very serious burns and even a few fatalities. The force field failed. Andrew found his guard unconscious. He tried to call sickbay but communications were out. He dragged the guard through the hall towards sickbay. He found a section on fire between him and sickbay. He was getting exhausted. So he dashed through the fire wall. He found a cadet wandering around dazed. "Come with me" he called. The cadet obeyed but refused to go through the fire. Andrew pushed him through. "Now help me pull him through to sickbay. Come on cadet, do it." They got the guard through the fire which was lessening under the water spray. They managed to get him into the melee that was sickbay. McCoy saw Andrew was badly burned. "Come on lad into bed here." "Dr. I didn't do it this time. I was in the brig." "No lad this wasn't your fault. But you can be proud you saved this man's life." The three friends beamed down to the planet to see what they could do to help out. They found things in quite good control. The planetary council was glad to accept some medical supplies. But they let it be known that they did not need outside help otherwise. As they were members of the federation Kirk made out a report for the record. They bade them good luck and God speed. Back on the Enterprise it took the rest of the tour to get home and recover.

T'Len had had a bit of smoke inhalation, but she and the girls were fine. Sparky was extensively burned but recovering thanks to the miracle of regen. Davey and his Father were past exhaustion. T'Len stayed with Sparky and helped him into a healing trance while Davey went home to take a nap. McCoy and young Martin sat in McCoy's office after things had slowed down. "Well son how was that for a bit of clinical experience. Go on to your quarters and get a couple of hours shut eye. ""How about you Dr." "I will when Dr. Mbenga wakes up, besides I want to wait for the prettiest lady on the ship." It was a sorry ship that limped into space dock. Admiral was on hand to meet them. "Jim all cadets are to report to the auditorium for debriefing. Well Andrew did you enjoy your trip?" "Yes uncle most of it." "Jim I assume he was helpful to you." "Uhhh" "He bravely saved a crew member when we were damaged, sir." added McCoy "Thanks Bones." whispered Kirk. They had a month shore leave and debriefing. The deceased crew were replaced and then they were sent out on further starmapping and asteroid counting missions. Not the favourite of the crew. Then they got to do a colony survey. These were nicer missions. The visit to Costyen was especially enjoyable. It was a most pleasant, as yet uninhabited planet. They recommended colonization unreservedly from that mission. It was not long after that visit that the McCoy family doubled. It was a rather difficult delivery. The girls were strongly entwined so it took a big effort to get them in line to be delivered. T'Len took it stoically, but Leonard was a basket case. He felt guilty that because he had gotten drunk the girls were in trouble. Both girls were exhausted when the delivery was over. They had to be coaxed to take their first feed. Once things had settled down and the couple was alone, Leonard sat beside his wife holding one little girl and gently tracing the delicate little extra tip on her ear. "Darlin' I promise I will never disappoint you again by drinking. This could have killed you and them. I'm so sorry you've had such a hard time of it." T'Len was feeding the other girl and she just looked lovingly at her husband. "It was worth it. Our beautiful girls will make up to us for it. I'm fine now and I love you. What shall we call them?" "This one looks like your Mom we should call her Amanda." "Well then the other should be Clora for your Mom." "She would have loved that. Move over" she did and the 4 of them settled down for a well deserved sleep.

Chap7 XXXXXXXX

Out of the blue McCoy was ordered to the medical facility in San Francisco. A Dr. Watson wanted to form a team to upgrade the medical dept. T'Len wanted to be with her parents Vulcanising the 4 children. She was a little afraid they were not able to practice control in public. Within the family she accepted and even participated, in a more relaxed behaviour. But, as the boys were Vulcan looking. She knew it was necessary that they play their part as Vulcans. The girls were a different story they were little pink human type children, except their ears. T'Len wanted them to be able to be at least as Vulcan as her Mother. They were definitely touch telepaths, nearly more sensitive than their brothers. Holding them was more challenging.

McCoy had a suspicion that part of 'Fleets reason for his recall was the 4 children born on the ship. They only grudgingly allowed spouses for Vulcan partners and that only because of the effect separation had on them, but they had up to this discouraged family's growing. Like so many taboos in Starfleet, the Enterprise was seen to be thumbing its nose here.

They obviously didn't appreciate that at 3 and a half Sparky was actually taking a disabled crew member's shift each day or night as the case may be, very capably. Davey at almost 2 was reading the bioscanners and could be trusted to stand watch over a patient that needed monitoring. He had more than once stood at a bedside an entire night. He had also begun doing fracture regenerations. He was quite good at the healing art his mother had taught him. Since T'Len had taught her husband to do the healing trance it was becoming common in this sickbay and Davey was able to bring the patient out without slapping them.

Their last night on board Jim and Spock came in for their usual night time routine a drink and game of chess. Finally Jim said, "Bones, I am going to request you for my next CMO. They can stick it in their craw, I won't accept anyone else." Most of the children were asleep, but McCoy was holding Amanda. "I don't care what they think about kids, Jim I'd give up anything to have this family." He looked at his 2 little girls. Spock had performed his Vulcan welcome for them; they would be christened in San Francisco soon. Good night, Jim, Spock, I don't know how we will survive without our Enterprise Family. I hope your request is allowed." He didn't sleep well that night. He felt like Daniel in the lion's den. Next morning they went to the transporter room to leave and there was no sign of Sparky. "I'll get him "said Davey "He wants to stay with Mr. Scott." "You stay here I'll get him said McCoy. He was in a bad mood from lack of sleep and tension over the move. " He knew what time we were to be here." He strode down to Engineering and did something he never did before (and would never do again). He took a hold of Sparky's ear and walked him to the transporter room. T'Len and Spock were aghast and angrier than anyone had ever seen them. T'Len shielded against her link with her husband and Spock said "If I ever see you do that again I will hang you by your ears and perform Tal Shaya. Sparky put his arms up to his Dad and put his arms around his neck and said "I'm sorry Daddy I wanted to say Goodbye to Mr. Scotty and I forgot to come back. I will never hide from you again." "McCoy hugged his son and said. "I am so sorry son. I love you and I am so sorry for pulling your ears. T'Len and Davey each had a twin as they dematerialised. When they materialised on Earth 4 little McCoy's saw an Earth they had never been on before, they had hardly been on any planet before.

McCoy took up his position on the hospital staff. Mostly, he was thrown into night duty at the casualty ward. He taught several days a week both at the hospital and the academy. As he commed Jim and Spock one evening before work "they just want my name here and a slave to do the dirty work." The children and T'Len however were getting a great chance to do the Vulcan thing at the embassy and getting to know other family members. Some of Amanda's relatives were around. So they really got a chance to know both sides of their mother's families. McCoy's parents were both dead, but he hoped to get a visit to Georgia so they could meet the ones who belonged to him, there. Sparky was having trouble dealing with his frustration. An embassy and earth were not Engineering, and Mr. Scott was "nae thair" Davey was glad when lessons were over and he could run over to his Daddy to classes or work. He didn't care if he was in Earth or space as long as he could be a little medic. After only 2 months, Starfleet had to concede. Capt Kirk would accept no other medical officer and Scotty would not accept any other Engineer. There was a great reunion as they settled back into their quarters. Of course The McCoy's saw "verra" little of their wee Sparky after that. And now Amanda was taking her place on Uhura's lap. And Clora was coming down with T'Len or Davey and starting to do nursing things too. Sparky took to showing Amanda how the communication system worked. And Uhura and she practiced talking in a different language every day.

One evening the elder McCoy's found themselves alone in their cabin the babies were all asleep. "I'm starved" said Leonard." Let's have a cup of tea and one of your lovely scones."(It was amazing to him that he almost never had coffee any more and indeed didn't like it much) "We don't have any rush tomorrow morning, I'm on night shift. Peace settled in for a while as they sat enjoying their little repast and each other then they each looked at the other and said in unison "mind meld?" They laughed. How he loved her musical laugh. He was almost the only one who got to hear it. They retired and began the marvellous journey into each other's souls. As they journeyed together deeper and deeper, T'Len sent a message to her husband "if we continue to joining physically, we will be joined by another. That would please me, but I will do whatever you want." Leonard said "my darlin' I will welcome any one, you are happy and able to carry." "Thank you my husband I am ready and able." That night James Sport came to be.

It seemed like they had just fallen asleep, though it was actually 2 hours later when the intercom went off. "Sickbay to McCoy." He was jumping up when he remembered he was on night shift. He shouldn't have to go in. "I'm not on till tonight, John." "Leonard. It's an emergency there's been an explosion in engineering, Mr. Scott wants Sparky as well. He needs to get access to a very small space" "I'll get Sparky down and then get to sickbay as soon as I can."

Engineering was a mess. Scott and 2 ensigns were all that was left to run it. Sparky would need to get into a very small space to get into the auxiliary room desktop in order to begin the safe repairs. "I love you Sparky. Do what ever you can to help." "I love you too Dad and I will." McCoy headed to sickbay, where chaos reigned. Things were just beginning to have some order 4 hours later when T'Len and Davey came down. T'Len couldn't stay she had to get back to the girls. By then they had awoken and Amanda wanted to go to the bridge. "Uhura said I could go anytime she's on." Her mother took her up to see if Uhura was there. She was and she was delighted to see her petit jeunefille. "I will bring her back when shift is over" she promised.

McCoy had to stay on duty since he had the night shift coming up. Jim and Spock came down to his office to spend a little time with him. "Just like the old days gentlemen, the best of times, the worst of times." said McCoy. "I love you guys. Thanks for getting us back." "Don't mention it Bones. We love you too." They stayed for 2 hours reminiscing. Some tears were shed, and there were chuckles too. Then they headed to their beds. McCoy had a check around all were peaceful, most asleep. Later T'Len came down the children are asleep I thought you might like company. Sparky didn't want to come home but Scott couldn't leave so I went down for him. He was exhausted ""I know the way" said Leonard. T'Len walked around the beds to see if anyone wanted a bit of help. There was only one engineer still awake he wasn't in pain, but glad to talk. After a short time he drifted off and T'Len went back to find her husband asleep in his chair. T'Len stayed 3 hours with him till he stirred. "Oh have you been here all this time. " "Yes dear you needed the sleep" He had scheduled himself for 2 shifts together so he could have yesterday to sleep, " I better get back to the other children." McCoy chuckled at that. "Thanks dear. I'm okay now." She left and he started talking to himself." I guess they will be getting up now Sparky will go to Scotty and Amanda to the bridge. T'Len will probably go back to bed while my medics are still in bed. Hey I'm getting back into the old melancholy. I've got to get out of that" .He went out to the ward and that cheered him up. He was able to release 70% of the inmates. "Spock would have said 70.354% (how do you work out .354 of a patient?"). The rest could go tomorrow "that should be a quiet day then," He was a bit tired but he would be off tonight and he'd rest then. T'Len and the small ones arrived then, and apart from sleep, all was right with his world. The 4 of them did the rounds and pretty soon the next shift was arriving. They went down to see if Sparky was ready to bring home. They found him in a small space under a collapsed bulkhead attaching wires for Scotty. "Are you ready to come home Sparky" "Och I need to stay, Daddy" "I'll come back for you. How long Scotty." "Can I call you Dr. I know he is young, but there is no one else that can get in there." "You can Scotty but will he get too tired to function." With that Sparky spoke up" Daddy, Vulcans can go for days without sleep." "He sounds like his Uncle, Dr." "That's for sure. Home by 22:00 hours Sparky I will come for you then if you're not ready sooner. Later he and T'Len were having a cup of tea before bed. "You've done such a good job with them T'Len they have become a necessary part of the crew. Amanda's only 2 and she can speak at least 6 languages. She can hail a ship or raise Starfleet. Uhura says she could speak to an Admiral. Sparky is on the official roster. You know how helpful Davey and Clora are. By the way how is James doing? Is he definitely there" she gave him her 2 fingers. "He is. And will be another green blooded hobgoblin". Leonard blushed. "I am sorry. I used to say that. Oh dear, it's tomorrow already if I don't get in bed now, I'll fall asleep here."

Chap8 XXXXXXX

That wasn't the only time he was overtired. In fact that was sort of his normal state. The time the Ormellian flu hit he was already nearly asleep on his feet. It started in Ormellian. They had answered a distress call for help with the epidemic. That's was 2 weeks ago. They were hoping that with the super immunity hypo all the crew had taken that it would miss the ship. They had been able to stem the tide on the planet with sanitation procedures. (Buried all the dead, disinfecting pretty much everything and segregation of anyone not in contact with it.) It was a self limiting disease but very virile. There was a very high death rate. McCoy was just beginning to breathe a sigh of relief when a science ensign presented with a raging temperature. That sigh turned into a rude word softly muttered. He knew what that meant. Anyone who had not come in contact with the planet or the science dept was immediately quarantined, T'Len and the children among them. The young ones would have little chance of recovery from this. Link would be the only contact he would have with his little family for at least 3 weeks until it was sure they were non-infected. More and more came in to sickbay, temperatures, swollen glands nearly preventing swallowing or breathing, and a near paralysing headache were common symptoms. Pneumonia was often a result of the initial symptoms. Sickbay was soon overwhelmed. All areas of the ship were hit. Anyone not life threatening would have to recover in their quarters, McCoy was the only Dr. on his feet, but he still had 3 nurses. Any clean crew man who had to maintain the ship wore biosuits day and night. The ship was ordered to quarantine planet, Regis. McCoy knew it was useless. By the time we get there, we will be over it or all dead. It might do for those in quarantine to emerge from same safely, but the sick would either recover or die long before they could be treated off ship. McCoy insisted the 3 nurses take shifts and have at least one sleeping all the time. Of course any down time he had, he continued to search for cure and vaccine. He had a potion that helped the headache. But some found a side effect of a bit of nausea from it. The cool blanket helped bring down the fever. The first patient died and there were 3 more going to need a miracle... McCoy had a lead on a cure, but needed time and science support to develop it. He had neither. And he was starved. He just walked out and went for a bite to eat. He wasn't feeling great himself, but he lied to himself, "I'm just tired." He knew better as he rubbed his head. It was splitting and his throat was closing up, he could hardly swallow his soup. Then it hit him- chicken soup. It worked on Cerberus Epsilon. He stumbled down to the kitchen and pulled 6 chickens out of the freezer. And put them in a vat. He filled it with water. He touched the instant boil coil to the water. The smell was heavenly; he helped himself to a cup of it. After 20 minutes he had a thick gelatinous mass. He carried it down to the lab where he formed capsules out of the gel. He was able to swallow a bit better after his cup of soup, so he took 2 capsules. It wouldn't be an instant cure but it was relieving and would help him to recovery. His temp had gone down 2 degrees already. He wouldn't take anymore. How would he feel if he treated himself like some kind of king and others died? Everyone in sickbay was critical so he brought his box of caps there and started with the worst and worked his way through the wards. Mbenga and Kelly and some of the cooks were all there, they got caps. The 3 at deaths door got them. The Capt. walked in with Spock unconscious. He put him on the couch in the Drs. Office "here Jim give him 2 of these. Where are you going?" "Back to the bridge Uhura and Sulu are alone there." "You aren't fit to walk up there and I don't have anyone who can carry you back down here. Lie here in front of the couch. Take 2 of these... he got a pillow and a cool blanket for him and in minutes they were both out cold. He went out to find Mbenga staggering around, but up. "back to bed Dr. Tomorrow I will be glad to have you with me, but wait till morning. During the night, he distributed another round of the caps, and took a few to some in the quarters. They were nearly gone. The next morning, Spock was able to go into a healing trance, and Jim was able to get up and did. He was gone while McCoy was passing out the few caps he had left. He released a few of the kitchen staff after explaining how to make the capsules. They agreed to make another vat. He kept an eye on Spock, who was still out. He left a nurse on Spock watch, and then went walkabout to the quarters. He found 2 had died, and 7 who needed to be in sickbay badly and 100 who were the same or better than last night. He removed the 6 to sickbay and the 2 to the morgue. After that he was too tired to berate himself for the 2 who had died. The cooks sent him up a batch of the gelatine to be made into capsules. He took it to the lab and made up a bag full of the gel caps. He did a round of the quarters and then went to the bridge where he found Kirk sprawled on his chair. He gave him 2 caps and 2 for later. Uhura and Sulu in suits, were fine. He gave them 2 caps as prevention. Then he took the lift down to sick bay where he again distributed the caps. Spock was still out but his temp had gone to near normal he would soon be ready. Sickbay was pretty stable all around. Mbenga was due to go off and Kelly would be soon up for night rota the ship was still a week from quarantine planet. He stepped across the hall to just send a link message to T'Len" I'm outside the door, but don't open it. How are you" "we are well, though the boys are ready to go as soon as you let us out. How are you my love" "I'm fine", he lied" I have found a remedy and many are recovering. I better go to Spock now. Love you." He went back to sickbay, where Spock was stirring. He melded with him "Spock it's me, Leonard. Are you ready to come back?" "Ah! Dr. Yes I am very refreshed, but would gladly follow you out." "This way, Spock. Aren't you glad we don't have to beat you awake anymore?" "Indeed I am. Dr." "it's Leonard, Spock." When Spock came to, he gave him the last capsule for good measure. "Perhaps you should take this Dr. I am well now and you don't look so good". "Just tired Spock besides the last nurse has gone down, so I'm it ""I don't think so Leonard. I think you are down too. You have a temperature and, I think, a headache." He got McCoy onto the couch he had just vacated "Could you get into a healing trance? Would you like assistance?" "Thanks Spock, I can't do anything right now, myself." "Our minds are merging now Dr." "Spock, we can do this later. I've got to go now." "No Dr., don't go away. Stay with me." "Sorry Spock, I nearly forgot. Oh look Spock; my Mother wants me to come over to her garden." "No Dr…. Leonard, stay with me. T'Len, are you there?" "Yes Spock, why are you in Leonards mind." "He is trying to leave us, T'Len. Concentrate Leonard. T'Len is with us." No answer, "Dr." "Leonard" finally he answered. "Sorry, I feel awful." "I know Leonard." said Spock. "Let's start healing your head. Look at that sore spot smooth it out, now into the temperature control. Turn it down. Wake up. Keep with me Dr. Please Dr. don't give up"." Mom is calling Spock I want to go with her. I feel terrible." "No Dr. T'Len needs you. She is carrying your little son. He needs to know his father." "Oh, I forgot. Can I just sleep for a while?" "Not in the trance Dr. Lets come out of it, and then after you have slept, I will help you try again." He brought him out of it "now Dr. Sleep I will come back later to help you." McCoy was still 104% F but the head was not as bad but he just closed his eyes and went into a very deep sleep. While he slept there was only Mbenga available and he was on the mend but hardly ready for duty. He was quite wobbly. Several of the lads checked in from their quarters "we are better and want to return to duty sir can the Dr. release us." Spock released them after Mbenga nodded (carefully his head was not ready for use yet). Just when it looked like things were settling down Uhura and Sulu came down and said" I think we are here as patients too. Spock ran the scanner over them and said you will both have to stay here. "Dr Mbenga will be up tomorrow to help you I will have to do it tonight." "Where is Dr. McCoy " "He is sleeping but he is down too." He got them cool blankets and stretchers as there were no beds left. 3 more crew came in looking to return to duty and thankfully one was a nurse. Her temperature was still a little high but under the circumstances she was allowed come to duty. The other 2 could fill in on bridge duty. Spock was anxious to get to see the Capt. So that he could relieve him. He knew him to be as yet unfit for duty. On the other hand, nurse Toames was not ready to be sole medic in the sick bay. And McCoy needed a good sleep before another trance could be attempted. When things had quieted down for the night, Spock asked the nurse, if she

could hold the fort, while he did a round of the rooms. If anyone comes in wishing to return to duty and their temperature is normal thank them and let them go. Otherwise wait in sickbay till they are completely well. If anyone new comes, hold them here. I will be back to help with them, shortly. He went around and found 3 needing to go to sickbay and 6 ready for discharge. He asked them to come to sickbay in the morning to be released, and to rest for the night. Then he went to the bridge, Kirk was in the helmsman's chair. Bill Batista, a security man, was in the navigator's station, and the ensign from engineering was at his own station. When Kirk saw Spock, his eyes lit up. "Oh good, Spock, we are on approach to the quarantine planet. Can you man communications and tell them, we are approaching. As soon as they achieved orbit medical teams beamed over to begin decontamination and treatment of the sick and evaluation of those in shipboard quarantine. Those who had recovered would be examined for residual effects and immune status. The planet Ormellian was in quarantine and teams of medics were there seeing to their status. T'Len and the children were evaluated and found clear. They were taken to a clean ward with those who had remained healthy. They would be vaccinated with the immunity from those who had recovered. Dr. McCoy was in Intensive care. The team could find almost no sign of life in him. Spock was given permission to go to him, since he was now recovered and immune. Spock was delighted to hear of McCoy's status, because he understood, that that meant that the Dr. had put himself into a healing trance on his own. He also knew it was dangerous for him to be alone at this time. He sat beside his brother –in –law, and saw that he was slightly agitated. So he quickly melded with him. "Leonard. Are you ready to come back?" "I want to, but I don't know where back is. You are sure a sight for sore eyes." are your eyes sore Dr.?" "No Spock I was just talking through my hat." "Why would you do that Dr." with that McCoy's temper blew up." What are you trying to do to me you green- oh sorry Spock I wasn't ever going to do that again" with that he opened his eyes and sat up. He chuckled "You did that on purpose, didn't you Spock so I would wake up. Thanks. It worked. I'd better get up and check on the patients." "Dr. we are in the quarantine station. How long was I out" " just a night" with that a station Dr. came in. "how are we today" "We are just fine today" "well our scanner agrees with you. You can move in to the recovered quarters." "It might be better if I stay here and help with the other crew members I know them better than you do." "No Dr., you need to recuperate, go along now." "Well Spock, I guess we are not wanted here. " As they went along to the recovered ward, McCoy asked how his family were. "They are fine Leonard, they never got sick. They will be vaccinated and then observed. And if they stay well, we will be reunited with them." "How's Jim" "he'll be fine in a few days his temperature is down a good bit. If he could do the trance he would be well sooner." "Would they let us visit him?" "Let's go ask. "I'm sorry the Capt. is too sick for visitors." "I'm not a visitor, I'm his physician." His voice rose as his temper did the same. "All right Dr. but just you." "Spock is with me and I say he can come." "I will ask Dr. Abrams." "You can forget Dr. Abrams, Dr. McCoy, gives you permission." with that they walked on down the hall till they found Jim's room" How are you Jim" "not too bad" " "Yeah sure." "Capt may I meld with you, we have very little time." "They aren't too happy with us, Jim." "Sure Spock. Thanks Bones" Spock established meld and tried to show Jim how to do the healing trance. "We go into your heart and calm it down now your head soothe it. Now temp control. Turn it down." Bells were beginning to go off as the readings settled down. McCoy put his hand on Spocks face so he could watch how Spock did it. Spock basically had to do it for the Capt. as he was not really able to figure it out. The staff ran in because of the alarms" what are you doing to him" McCoy fended them off "he's healing him, don't disturb him." "He's killing him look at the readings." "That's only because he's working inside." Spock was deep in contemplation sweat was pouring out of him. "He's taking the fever" the faculty Doctor was sceptical. He had never seen anything like this before. He had heard of the healing trance, but was not aware it could be done by proxy." well take a good look, it can." said McCoy.(he didn't mention that he had never heard of it either. I guess it's where no man or no Vulcan has gone before). They grilled the 3 officers on the Ormellian outbreak and how it had gotten going on the Enterprise and the gel caps. "It's just a little chicken soup." Spock looked hard at the Dr. the Captain. was trying not to laugh "Dr. this is no laughing matter. It could be helpful in the future. What is the real formula?" "I told you real chickens, skins and all boiled to gelatine and encapsulated." They were sceptical was the Dr. putting them on. The Capt. was having a very hard time not laughing outright. Spock was aghast. After they went back to their ward, Spock demanded. "Did you give me those capsules. You know I am vegetarian. ""I did and they made you well enough to do your healing trance. And by the way thanks for helping me." "Me too, Spock" When the non infected had been vaccinated and passed clean they were reunited with the recovered crew members. There were still 70 recuperating they were given a choice to return to earth and Starfleet for reassignment or retire. Sulu and Uhura were still with the 70 so Kirk delayed as long as he could to wait for them Chekov was going to join the Reliant as commander. Kirk won and 15 others came back aboard as well. But then they had to move on.

Chap 9 XXXXXXXX

As they headed for another colony prospect, McCoy talked to T'Len about taking a trip to Vulcan to visit her parents and sister as soon as they got a chance. T'Loan had 2 boys and T'Len had not seen them yet. "we aren't any where near Vulcan at the moment and won't be in the near future but I think it would do you good to get off the ship for a while. the boys could find out what it is to be real Vulcans. Maybe they could go to the science academy for a while. "Leonard I would enjoy a trip to my homeland and to my family, but I would not like to stay for a long period of time. I would never be happy away from you for that long." "Nor I you Darlin', it's just that we couldn't guarantee we would be able to pick you up again very soon." "We will wait till we are near and a short visit would do fine" That night as Jim and Spock joined the McCoy's in their rooms. Jim mentioned that there would be a battle for the next planet. "It has lots of natural resources. The natives have invited Federation colonists, partly because they know Starfleet will have to defend them. Unusually it seems they have been totally honest with us. They regularly suffer Klingon assaults and because of that they are grossly under populated. They promise a warm welcome to colonists but beg our protection. The planet is unfortunately very close to the neutral zone. Our task is to show the Klingons that we will defend the planet. "What is our ETA?" "2 days current speed Bones. After tomorrow the children should stay in their quarters T'Len too."

True to form the battle was quickly engaged and fierce. Thankfully the Enterprise shone in the battle and sustained very little damage. 2 Klingon ships were destroyed and another disabled and incapable of powered movement. "Bridge to sickbay. Bones meet us in the transporter room a.s.a.p. bring a well equipped medical team." "On my way" (in the transporter room) "Whets up Jim" "they have agreed to accept medical help." "The Klingons? Jim it must be a trap" "we have plenty of security men here." "Sorry Jim, a patient is a patient. I hope I can help them, I haven't studied Klingon anatomy" When they got over they found only a handful of Klingons mostly dead or dying only 2 could be helped... The ship contained people from a great variety of planets all captives. A few came from the planet Lockten below. They were in terrible shape mostly. McCoy was confident that he could help most of them with the right equipment, but where were they going to get all the different blood supplies. So many different types were represented. He sent the ones in the best shape over to the Enterprise but treated the most critical on the spot. Chapel was conducting a preliminary triage. There were even 3 Vulcans among the captives. The woman was not too bad, but both men were very critical. There were 17 humans McCoy knew one from his Starfleet class. He was unconscious and had a doubtful prognosis. Spock knew the 3 Vulcans. One was a classmate, as he was growing up. He had been among the group that had made his life difficult (Spock would not say miserable Vulcans did not experience that emotion he would claim) the woman was his wife. Spock knew the younger man, but not well. There were two blue Andorrans, one was literally dying the other could be saved but it would be a battle with out any blood supply in store for him. The women had been severely abused, and many were pregnant. The outcome for these was very dodgy. It was no way to treat mothers to be. He concentrated on this cohort. They had suffered enough. T'Len offered to come and help but McCoy didn't want her to see this in her state. The medics worked day and night and through the next day stabilizing comforting and cleaning them up. The Lockten's were sent down to their own planet and they agreed to take some of the humans, who were not too bad. They had agreed to give it a go as colonists after they recovered. The Klingons were taken to the brig after they were patched up. They would be taken to headquarters in Terra for interrogation before being sent back home. The Vulcans went to the sickbay once they were stable, so T'Len could help them. The 2nd Andorran died due to blood loss. The rest of the humans were brought on board. Once the bird of prey was emptied it was destroyed as a danger to other vessels, if it were drifting in space. McCoy surveyed the sickbay, officially he was on rest shift, but all medical staff was on duty still. McCoy's classmate died as had Spanner the younger Vulcan. His cousin Spinner, Spock's nemesis could go either way. The Klingons had been extremely cruel to the Vulcan men. Spinner's whole back was burned and his eyes had been destroyed with a hot poker or something. His fingers were all broken and his shins had been battered. He had several ribs crushed. T'Len was very upset that she had lost Spanner and with the state of Spinner. She had helped the latter to gain a healing trance and left his wife with him. As night fell on the ship the McCoy's saw that things were calming down, and they retired for a much needed rest. Once in their room and once the children were asleep, Leonard started to shake." How could anyone do this to anyone, even an enemy?" T'Len put her arms around her husband. "That Vulcan man was very cruel to my brother, at school, but he didn't understand perhaps the raiders didn't either. Spinner never physically hurt Spock, but there are other ways to be cruel. His wife is afraid that we will not help him because of what he did." "Spock would not want him to feel that way. I'll talk to him in the morning." "Talk to whom about what in the morning" asked Kirk as he and Spock walked in. "Oh Jim it was horrible the way those people were treated. Spock, Spinner is full of guilt because of how he treated you growing up. He's a little afraid of us now." "I will visit him and put him at ease about that" said Spock. "Bones are you going to be all right" "I will see those people in my mind for the rest of my life, but it will remind me what can happen and prevent me from ever doing the same." He was very near to tears again and Kirk nearly joined him. He had seen a lot that day too. McCoy, ever the Dr., put an arm around the Capt. After that they had a cup of tea together and sat mostly in silence absorbing the events they had lived through. The 2 officers left for their own rooms, and the McCoy's settled down. "Meld" said T'Len. The Dr. smiled "that will help all right." they melded and fell asleep still in it. A few hours later the Dr. woke up their minds were still one and he said to her "you're in labour" "she didn't answer because she was still asleep. McCoy commed the sickbay. "Could you bring up a delivery team, T'Len is ready to deliver." As the contractions crested T'Len woke up "Oh dear, I dreamed the baby was coming" "It is darlin' I called for help, but it seems to me I'm going to have to be Dr. instead of father this time. How about a little push there? Well we have a tiny green pointy eared head here. Let's give it another push, and get the rest of him out. With that Mbenga was at his side putting on gloves. "Well, Leonard "he chuckled" are you Dr. or father now." "You be Dr. and I'll be Father." As he was passing the head to Mbenga the rest of his son's body fell into his hands. "Oops it looks like I'm Dr. this time" he said as he handed James Sport to T'Len. Mbenga finished up the afters while McCoy admired his wife and son. "He's a beauty darlin' you sure make them nice." "Are you all right now you 2? I'd better get back to base there's still a lot to do down there." "Thanks so much Geoff. We're just fine." Gone for the moment, was the ugliness of those last few days. "I love you T'Len and all our beautiful family." With that he climbed in beside his sleeping wife and son and they were soon all asleep together.

Before they left orbit at Lockten McCoy and Chapel beamed down to check on the captives who had gone down to the planet. It was a delight to see that they were all on the mend and receiving excellent care. The governor called to the hospital to see them and took them on a walk around. He suggested that the crew take a shore leave there and if any wanted to stay they would be set up with homes and a bit of land. "I'm sure the Capt. Will be glad to take up your offer of shore leave, but I doubt there will be many who want to stay. Of course, some of the recovering captives might like to stay." "I understand congratulations are in order. I heard that you had a new son a few days ago." "Thank you sir I did" perhaps when you finish your tour of duty you might like to come live here" with that they both laughed for both knew that it was a highly improbable scenario.

"Jim the governor has invited the crew to take shore leave here. It seems a nice place and I think every one could use it." "Great Bones, I will send a group down, we are not under pressure to be anywhere else yet, except we have to get these Klingons to Earth. A day or two would sound just right." McCoy went back to get T'Len and the children. She was a bit nervous about taking a new baby out. But the weather was delightful and they went down with a picnic for a few day time hours. They went first to a park and then moved on to the beach where they ate their picnic. The children had a great time exploring and chasing each other. "Do you know T'Len this is the first time our children have just played together. It does my heart good to see them" "It is strange to me to see this; we do not do this on Vulcan. Children read and listen to adults discuss things. They soon learn to take part in the discussions and of course they must prepare for their Kahs-wan. They also help at home. In fact their behaviour on the ship would be very typical for Vulcan children. But it is agreeable to see them do this … playing." So I have been infecting you T'Len I hope you don't mind being a little human sometimes." With that they both laughed." I better get control again, before I get to Vulcan. He put up 2 fingers which she returned and then he pulled her close and kissed her." we're not on Vulcan yet." He said. When the sun went lower in the sky they returned to the ship. The children found it hard to settle to bed they were chattering between them excitedly "Can we go again tomorrow?" They asked. "Can we" echoed their Dad." why not "she said "James did fine" They all gave their mother a kiss at that. Dinner followed and a shower and bed time. Sparky of course was begging to be allowed to go down to engineering just to "say goodnight to Scotty" "not if you want to go down again tomorrow" said their mother. After they had settled McCoy gave T'Len a hug and kiss and told her he was going down to check sickbay before he settled down. He wanted to offer some of the captives a chance to try out Lockten as a possible place to settle down. Those in the general ward were mostly ready for discharge the next day, and some had a lot of questions about Lockten. It looked like the governor might get a few inhabitants out of the bunch. Then he went into the intensive unit. 3 were ready for the general ward but there were no beds so they had stayed. The Vulcan Spinner was improving his new eyes were functioning well. His wife never left his side. "A few days should see you in a healing trance and then you will be fine. Your temp is down and the glue skin has cleared up your back quite well. The infection should be cleared soon too." The wife said "Can I help him go into the trance now " "You could try. It might help." "Dr. He is truly sorry for his treatment of Commander Spock. And understands now how cruel it was. He would be pleased to serve Spock in any way that would please him. He has asked me to contact his former classmates to ask that they too apologize. And he asked that I contact Ambassador Sarek and his wife to convey our apologies to them. "I will convey those messages to Mr. Spock but I am quite sure he would prefer Spinner to go out and be true to idic and help any he meets who need his help no matter what race they are." "He will do that Dr."

Chap 10 XXXXXXXXX

Kirk interviewed the ex slaves to try to find out who was helping the Klingons conduct the slave trade. There had to be an agent on the planet as well. The consensus was that the abductions came from the forest area or the bar near it. All were agreed that the government was in no way involved and had made great attempts to stop it.

The Enterprise crew was ordered to get to the bottom of the slave trade there. "Bridge to sickbay ""McCoy here Jim what's up." "Bones I'm taking a landing party down to try to find out what's going on there. We have heard where the disappearances are happening so we must check it out. I hate to take you away from your new son, but there might be slaves down there that need to be helped. Would you meet us in the transporter in 15 minutes? Kirk out." "Spock would stand out too much, so he will stay here in charge. Chekov and you, Bones, and we have 5 security men. We should be pretty safe. All shore leave has been cancelled of course but we will go down, as if we were on shore leave. Bones, put a transponder in everyone's arm so we will be picked up if we get taken. We are bait you know. The forest and the bar near it are the prime suspect places." They beamed down and Kirk put McCoy and Jensen, a security man, at the back of the group so they would be safer. "Sorry Bones, Batista is off duty till his arm is fully fit." They came to the bar and McCoy and Jensen stayed outside, so they would not be targets. Kirk met an old "friend" when he went inside. He ordered coffee and went over to where Kor was sitting. "I thought all of you had left Lockten." "Kirk you will never get to earth with my 2 soldiers. You might as well hand them back to me." "We saved their lives Kor. we are just taking them to headquarters for questioning. They will be returned to you after that. Now though, you must tell me who is behind the slave trade here." "Do you think I am going to tell you? They are a profitable business. There are a lot of people willing to buy a strong young slave." "Well it was worth a try. Come on out, men." Of course, when they got out there was no trace of the Dr. or the guard. Kirk went back in and said "Kor you better tell me where my men are, or I will make sure there isn't a Klingon alive on Lockten, starting with you." "I was talking to you Kirk, how I could take the Dr. and the guard. " "How did you know it was a Dr. and a guard?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" with that Kirk blasted Kor, killing him instantly. The bartender and the other patrons turned on Kirk and the guards and a fierce battle ensued. Kirk lost 2 guards; and the barkeeper and patrons were either dead or gone hidey. The remaining crew beamed up. "Spock have you got a fix on McCoy and Jensen." They went into a forested area Capt. with a number of men. Jensen seems to be still in the forest. I do not detect any life sign there, but Dr. McCoy's transponder is not sending any signal". They beamed up the guard's body, he had been hanged. "Check for space ships." There were 2 vessels leaving Lockten they challenged them one was a Klingon war bird and they quickly destroyed that. The other was a slaver. "Any transponder signals there " "none sir" said Spock. They boarded her and found a few slaves obviously to trade on the planet. McCoy wasn't on it. "Capt a single man ship just left at high speed." "Follow him" "I've lost him sir" said Sulu" can you find his ion trail?" "He left so fast and he is so small that the trail is beginning to drift away. He seemed to be headed towards the Bender nebula region." "Do we follow him or try to find the culprits and get them to tell us where he is. Hmmm but if we don't follow we will never catch the ion trail. After him, Sulu! If he has McCoy, we can't afford to lose him." Uhura raise star fleet and tell them of our pursuit. Request an investigation of Lockten for slave traders and a slave auction. The government will fully co-operate. It seems to be a successful business here. No wonder there are so few inhabitants." Uhura said to Amanda "go ahead speak to Admiral Nogura" "oui, ma soeur" she said in French they chatted in French while they waited for the Admiral. "Nogura here" Amanda then explained that a slave trader had taken her Father and the Enterprise was engaged in pursuit of a small vessel thought to be the one carrying her Dad. Nogura would have ordered the ship back, but he couldn't say no to the child, so he asked to speak to Kirk. "Sir, Admiral Nogura wishes to speak to you." "On audio Amanda" "Kirk was I just speaking to a 2 year old" "yes sir" "there are 30 year olds who are not as clear as that. Lt. Uhura you are an excellent teacher would you care to come to fleet headquarters as a teacher." "Not at present sir. I have a student to perfect at the moment." "Seriously though Kirk I have no ship available to look into the situation there. You may try to find your C.M.O. but then get back to Lockten and sort them out. Nogura out"

Back to the Dr. and the redshirt. They had not seen their attacker. A drugged dart had felled both of them and the dart had opened an artery in the security man and he had bled to death while they were carrying him off. McCoy never woke till he was in the forest auction rooms and sold. Only one man had bid on the Dr. as he didn't look like a very good farm labourer. The rest had been taken away in the vessel that the Enterprise had intercepted. The man, who took McCoy, paid a bargain price for him. He took him away in his little space ship to a small farm on Humbrel in the next star system from Lockten. His last slave had died; they generally didn't last long. He always bought cheap ones that no one else wanted. He figured he could always get another reject. He had to go to the market more often, but that was fine with him. He could sell his 'so-called Romulan' ale, when he went for the next one. His dogs took care of their corpses and the weak ones were less likely to try to escape. When they arrived the dogs thumped their tails in anticipation. "Not yet boys." He tied McCoy's hands and feet to a plank bed. "You start work tomorrow fella. Get some sleep now" no mention of hunger or thirst or how to quench them. McCoy guessed this was not going to be fun. He was hungry tired and above all thirsty. He had little choice but to sleep. He had a lot of weird dreams, but he could always feel T'Len. That was a small mercy. He wasn't alone. Next thing, he knew a bowl of watery porridge was set on a table beside him and his hands were untied. There was no spoon so he drank it down. He reached down to untie his feet. "No!….Later" "Could I have a cup of tea please. I suppose you don't serve lemonade". he muttered"water … there." the man was pointing to a pump outside. "Well if you just let me untie my feet I'll go and get a drink" "Work first" " I don't suppose you have a hospital for me or even a little clinic" "No" "You seem to be a man of few words." "Untie now" he did so. At this stage he had a private matter to attend to. "May I use your fresher room" the farmer tied a rope to his waist "Go …out." "Out there?" "Hurry" "Right, by the way, what do I call you?" "Sylvester" "Sylvester? Okay Syl can I have a cup for the water?" "No cup… not Syl" "Right Sylvester. What mother would saddle her son with that name" he muttered. He drank from the tap. "Go" "Where? What do you want me to do?" He pointed to a large field of weeds. "Weed" "There sure are weeds." "Weeds out" "Me?" "Go" "Look here I'm a doctor. Not a farmer. If you don't mind I would rather go home." With that Sylvester prodded him with a cattle prod. It was so strong it left a burn mark on his arm. "Work!" He got down on his hands and knees and muttered" why didn't you just say so, Silly". That brought him another prod. He had no gloves or tools. He had to pull weeds without any protection for his surgeon's hands. He was staked out like a goat in a field. Sylvester was chopping wood by the house. It didn't take long for his hands to be a shredded mess. And his neck and face were bright red from the sun. There was no shade anywhere for him. What he wouldn't give for some plastiskin or even a wide-brimmed hat. At one point he stood up and tried to go to the pump for water. The rope didn't allow him to reach it so he started to untie the rope. Sylvester came over with his hatchet and said "Weed!" McCoy said "Thirsty." Sylvester said "Weed!" the Dr showed him his hands. Sylvester just kept up his mantra "Weed!" McCoy weeded. When night fell he had his patch cleared, but he was feeling distinctly lightheaded. He was so exhausted; he lay down in the clear patch. Sylvester came up to him with his 2 enormous dogs "Are you dead?" he asked. McCoy looked up at him. "Dead men are dog's food." He untied the Dr.s. rope and dragged him inside. He tied him back to his bed. Then made a sandwich out of bread and some kind of pasty thing and gave it to McCoy with a bowl of water. After he had eaten, Sylvester tied his hands again. "Sleep "he said. McCoy had no choice. He laid down and just before he fell into oblivion he reached out to T'Len. "are you well my love and the children? I love you and miss you all." He couldn't think any more to them because he dropped off after that to what was a blessed unconsciousness. He couldn't feel his throbbing hands and lighting sunburn. Sylvester sampled his latest batch of ale a little too much after his slave slept. As a result he fell asleep where he sat. His head was in a bad way in the morning so the Dr. was left tied for a long time the next morning. He was delighted not to be out in the sun, but he had a different discomfort that he couldn't do much about. Since he couldn't turn, he had had to stay on his burnt back all night. He found a tear running down his face. Sylvester finally got up and he was in a foul mood. He didn't bring any breakfast to his slave only said "weed" McCoy grabbed the handle of the pump as he passed it and drank a long drink from it in spite of the awful prodding he was getting. He splashed some water on his face and said "Where's my breakfast?" "Later" said his tormentor, as he moved his stake. McCoy got down to pull weeds. He even tried to eat some of the weeds. Some were bitter but some were all right. Nettles and thistles did not attract him yet, but maybe later, if he still had nothing to eat. He had no choice, but to keep going. He didn't fancy being dog meat. Of course there wasn't going to be much meat on him to fill the dogs up. Life eventually took on a pattern, porridge most mornings work and then bed and a sandwich and bowl of water. If he never saw another sandwich when he got back it would be too soon, he thought. His hands hardened. He could pull a thistle or a nettle without so much as a thorn getting in. His skin blackened and his hair bleached. He never went to sleep without talking in link to T'Len. He could feel her, but couldn't stay awake long enough to hear her reply. When he finished weeding the fields, he was put planting barley in it. It was a strange variety with a blue seed in it the straw was like any barley, but the seed in the head was blue. One night as he thought of his beautiful wife and the golden field he had grown, he thought of an old earth song his granddaddy used to sing to him. In his link he sang a few bars to T'Len "Will you remember me when the west wind blows upon the fields of barley? Will you remember me as I walk in fields of gold? "(Apologies to sting for mangling his song) He went to sleep in the lowest depression he had been in so far on this planet. He was put reaping the grain, and forced to help prepare the concoction. It was perfect for bootleg "Romulan" ale. It looked to the Dr. like it must be the most intoxicating drink ever made. 2 cups of it put Sylvester under the table. McCoy hated the nights when Sylvester drank, because then he was tied to his bed for a long time in the mornings, and he didn't get his porridge till at least an hour after he had to start his work.

At last, Sylvester started to load the bootleg into his spaceship. He didn't let McCoy help, because he feared the Dr. would sample the goods. At last, Sylvester tied the Dr. to his bed, closed the door, and took off. McCoy struggled against his ties, but was getting nowhere. Then he decided he didn't care if he took all the skin off. After 2 hours he got his right hand free and from that got all untied. He found the door locked but it was easy enough to break a window. He found some food for the 2 dogs and put them eating he also found his communicator, phaser, and medikit. He took some bread and high-tailed it for the hills. He found a cave and settled in there for the night. He guessed he had been there about 3 months. He figured Kirk would look for him, but he didn't know if he would stay looking that long. He tried the communicator, but it wasn't working, neither was the phaser. Oh well, he was a healer not a killer. Then he reached for T'Len." I'm free, darlin'" he thought "I'm hiding from Sylvester. Are you there?" He felt so near her, but couldn't hear her.

In the meantime, the Enterprise was investigating Lockten. They had searched that sector for a month then had to move on. They were trying to get to the bottom of the slave trade. They had caught several slave ships and destroyed 2 more Klingon ships Spock had come very close to breaking up the market but they had been tipped off and no one was there when he got in. They had ruled out government involvement but there was a kind of mafia running it. They were a very slippery lot. They discovered there was a black-market in Romulan ale there, too. It was very hard to pin down the culprits, till one day they caught a one-man ship approaching Lockten. Sulu recognized it as the ship they were chasing when McCoy went missing. Spock, Kirk, and a large security force, dressed as Locktinians went to meet the ship as it landed. They watched as he talked to the harbourmaster. Then he disappeared into a building like he was very familiar with it. Spock boarded his vessel and started it and took it to the Enterprise where they put a tractor beam on it. Spock called T'Len and they searched the ship she found her husbands boots on it. Spock contacted the captain. "He had McCoy on his ship at some stage." Kirk felt like blasting the man there and then, but they had to catch the slavers. "Destroy the ship, Spock" "Perhaps Capt. If I examine the ship I can determine where it came from and thus find the good Dr." "You're right Spock go ahead." Spock was able to trace it to its home planet. So he flew it there. He found the farm there and broke in to the house. He saw the bloody bed and that its occupant had escaped. With no real hope of an answer, he tried to call McCoy on his communicator, and was very surprised when he got an answer. "Dr this is Spock. I am at the farm house, are you near here?" "Spock is it really you?" "Yes Dr. the Capt. is back on Lockten with the owner of this ship." "Are you sure, he isn't there?" "Yes Dr., I am sure. Can you come to me?" "Stand by the pump so I can see you, I will come". 2 hours later McCoy arrived at the house. "Come Dr, I will take you back to the Enterprise." Have you anything to eat, Spock" "I will see if there is anything on the ship, there is nothing in the house." McCoy worked the pump and took a long drink of water." You're sure, he is not in the ship" "I am Dr." he helped McCoy into the ship and took off for the Enterprise. "Is T'Len all right, and the children?" "They are fine Dr., but very anxious to see you. "With that McCoy fainted. When they reached their ship, Spock asked Kyle to beam them aboard. "Sulu destroy that ship "said Spock when they were safely on board their home ship. T'Len and the children were there when they materialised. McCoy just stared at them, and they at him. He was in shock. Davey ran to him with a scanner. "It is Daddy." Spock and Kyle helped him down to sickbay. He still hadn't said a word. T'Len gave him her 2 fingers, but then she saw his badly mangled hands. "Oh Leonard, this must be so sore." "It will get better. I had to do it." Mbenga took his hand and cleaned it and put plastiskin on it, after using the regenerator. "How did this happen "he asked" I had to do it to get my hand free of the knot" he said. Spock explained about the bed he had been tied to at night. "You're hands are like leather Dr". said Mbenga. "And your weight is way too low. You probably weren't drinking enough, you have a kidney infection." "I couldn't always get to the pump," he said. Mbenga gave him a hypo for that and then said "Nurse give him a high calorie diet. He needs fluids and protein as well, as some nutria bars. Not too much at first. Work up gradually. "Please let me go home" he said. "No Dr, stay here tonight. You can go in the morning. T'Len said "I will stay here tonight, with you." "What about James" asked McCoy? He's fine an ensign has him? Davey and Clora were there in sickbay, as always. Sparky was in engineering and Amanda was on the bridge. The ensign brought up James, and his father took him. Then he broke down. He kissed James and then gave him to T'Len and then buried his head in his arms and sobbed. Davey put his hand on his Dad's face and told him to be a big boy and control his emotion. "Has Uncle Spock been teaching you" McCoy asked his son "Yes Daddy" T'Len took the children to settle them in their bed. "I'll be back Leonard once I get these settled." T'Len read a story to them and got them all tucked in and was just closing the children's door when their door swished open. And Leonard slipped in.

"Sh-h-h-h he said, "I can't stay there. I've missed you too much" He went in to the fresher and cleaned up. When he came out he slipped into their bed. Are you hungry Leonard?" "No" so T'Len joined him in his bed." Come to me my love" she said and they melded. Now T'Len knew all he had endured, the binding, the dogs, the weeds, the hunger, and thirst, the cattle prod, but most of all the loneliness. She saw that he had fallen asleep before he got her answer by link, so he had been in touch with her, but hadn't the consolation of her answer. She showed him her answers, and how she kept them searching, and kept the children from being too sad. Then he cried again and she cried too. He shushed her and told her not to cry, because he knew what it cost a Vulcan to cry. "No T'Len, don't cry. I love you, I'm fine. We can forget all this and go forward together." She got control and then they revelled in each others presence.

In the morning McCoy, woke with a start. With his heart racing he lay back down, he wasn't on Humbrel; he was in his own room not tied to anything. T'Len woke with his jerky movement "go to sleep girl, we don't have to get up yet." They both slept again.

Kirk in the meantime, had been following the farmer. He had identified a lot of the characters, many were no surprise. A last he followed him to the auction ring. He slipped out, to contact Spock and the ship "beam down a security detail we have them found. They caught them red handed. They brought the farmer up for McCoy to formally identify. It took a lot to get him to even look at the farmer.

Amanda apprised Starfleet of the developments. She told Kirk they were summoned to Starfleet headquarters to turn in their prisoners and be debriefed about the slavers. McCoy would have to face Sylvester in court. They had a lot of slaves to bring to their planets on their way. In the month it would take to get to San Francisco, they had a very large number of extra passengers to tend. They could drop many off as they passed their planets, but they would still have a significant number to hand over for Starfleet to deal with, and question. In the meantime, they would have to entertain these ex slaves for the next month.

When they got to headquarters, and had fulfilled all the necessary debriefing, Admiral Stormont asked Capt. Kirk to consider the future of the ship and its crew." Perhaps it is time to tie her up in drydock and make her into a training vessel. The crew has just finished its 5 year mission." "Over my dead body, Admiral" said Kirk "I think I speak for all of us, we have all signed on again. We stay together."

CHAP 11 XXXXXXX

"All right then Kirk when the refit is complete, you are assigned to the Romulan border. There have been reports of trouble on Faren. It seems they are fighting the Romulans. The Romulans are on our side of the border, but I suspect they were lured in by the Farengians, who are always looking for someone to fight, and have a special grouse against the Romulans. The Farengians, being federation citizens, know we have to defend them, so this is a particularly sticky wicket." "Is this punishment for not turning in the Enterprise as a training ship sir." "On the contrary Kirk you are the best qualified to handle this catch 22 situation." "Thank you I think for your trust sir" "Don't thank me till you get back safely Capt."

The refit took a full month then came the task of recalling 430 crew members scattered to the 4 winds. The McCoy's had spent their shore leave in Georgia until T'Len's parents came to earth to be with their daughter and her family. Sparky had a few objections to the whole shore leave; of course, as he didn't think the refit could go on with out him.

"T'Len as you know it is customary for Vulcan children to be paired with a suitable wife when they are 7." "Yes Mother, but Sparky is only a quarter Vulcan. He may not suffer the problems of a Vulcan male." "He is however Vulcan to look at" added Sarek "There is a family on Vulcan, who have a daughter around Sparky's age. They are willing to accept a male who is not fully Vulcan." Sparky was already nearly as tall as his Dad and would probably get as tall as his grandfather in a few years. McCoy knew the custom, but he had hoped they would not have to think about such early marriages for his beloved children. "it is a custom among our people that the children should choose their own mates when they are getting ready for marriage." "That is unwise for Vulcan men, as they won't be prepared for their time, and may have to make a hasty, perhaps, unwise choice when it happens." "Will we get to meet her family before we make these arrangements?" "Of course" As the McCoy's retired that night, back on the ship, Leonard was quiet. "What my husband?" "Is it fair to force him to take a wife so young? What happens if it goes the way it did for your brother with T'Pring" "would you prefer a human wife?" "It's not my choice it should be Sparky's" "We don't have to decide till next year, Leonard. Come to me" He was only half-hearted as they probed each others minds, but then he saw how the Vulcan way worked, and he also saw another." "Oh T'Len, how could I get so worked up and forget you. You're everything to me, and I welcome this gift, you have for me. Is it a girl? And is she human like the others?" "I think so." "Have you a name, you would like. " "How about Kris T'Ine?" "That sounds good when did she join us?" "When you got back from the farm." "I'm glad I came back. Lights off" He felt 10 feet tall. This would be child number 6 but she would be just as welcome as child 1. He had a beautiful dream that night of himself, carrying his little girl, walking on the farm. "You will remember me when the west wind moves across the fields of barley, and when we walk in fields of gold."(Again apologies to sting).

McCoy woke up in a very good mood the next morning. He got breakfast ready for the family so T'Len and James could stay asleep. Sparky was delighted and tucked in Davey was more laid back; he wouldn't go down to sickbay till his Dad did. Amanda was up and at 'em. She couldn't wait to get back to the bridge. Uhura was going to help her polish her Romulan today. She tried a few sentences with her Dad that she had been practicing while he was away. "That's Greek to me girl." he said "No Daddy that's Romulan." "It sounds like we are going to need you in a few days when we get to Faren. Davey, let you and Clora eat up. Sparky we'll see you tonight. Say hello to Scotty for us." " I will Dad." "Amanda I'll take you up to the bridge now if you are ready." "I'm ready" she said in Romulan. When they got to the bridge, Uhura had a great welcome for her in Romulan. Then she said to McCoy. "Did you hear? She spoke to Admiral Nogura the other day" "No, did she handle it all right." " Of course, Dr., but he was floored to think he was talking to a 2 year old." "Well 2 and a half, really. Good bye Amanda I'll be back when my shift is finished." The Capt. said "No need Bones. I can drop her back when I'm finished." "I don't know Jim, the way you look at girls; it might be safer if I come for her." They all laughed and the Capt. said "I'll be a gentleman Bones" He went back down and Davey and Clora were ready and T'Len was up with James. He took his little son and raised him up in the air, while James giggled at him, then he sat down and did a little meld with him so he knew his Daddy cherished him. He was answered by a broad un-Vulcan smile. T'Len was tired so Leonard asked if she would like him to take James down to sickbay with him "Davey and Clora can help look after him" T'Len was very grateful "I would love another hour to sleep and then meditate, thank you, my love" He gave her a very human kiss, and then the Vulcan 2 fingers one. Then he and the 3 musketeers headed for sickbay. Clora was great with James, who basically slept or played on the office floor. Things were very quiet that day a few booster vaccinations and a badly cut finger. Davey checked that under supervision and correctly ascertained that it was not broken. He then glue stitched it, and then offered the ensign a lollipop. They all laughed at that. At lunch break, McCoy took James and Clora back to his quarters to eat. Davey stayed to discuss the difference between the Vulcan and human hearts and their treatment with Mbenga. When Leonard got in to his quarters, T'Len was still asleep. He got out his scanner and ran it over her... she was burning up. He called sickbay. "Geoff, T'Len is sick. I'll stay here with her. Could you send Davey with some gel caps? She is newly pregnant and still nursing James. I don't want to give her any drugs if I can help it." "Do you want me to come look at her? It's quiet here." "Thanks. She's never been sick before." Mbenga arrived with Davey and the capsules. He gave T'Len some of them and helped her swallow them since she was still out. "Leonard, try linking with her to see where she is. He put his fingers on her face. She was there but not focussing well. He had to go deep to hold her mind" T'Len, what's wrong?" "I'm tired." "No you're sick" "Oh. Okay." "T'Len let's try a trance" he tried to keep her in a healing trance, but she kept heading away." No, T'Len, I need you. Sparky, Davey, Amanda, Clora, and James, need you and Kris will die if you go." "Who are they" "T'Len, they are our children." he was near tears at that. Davey put his hand on his Mothers face, too. "Mommy come back" he called to her "Davey is that you" "Yes, Mommy it is." Slowly she turned back "Okay" she sighed" it is so peaceful in here" McCoy got Clora and James to put their hands on their mothers face too, and call her back. "Okay is Daddy, there?" "I'm here" he linked to her "and I need you." McCoy took her hand and pressed it on his face. Davey did the same with her other hand. Finally she put some strength in her hand. He got her to take 2 more gel caps. At last, she opened her eyes. "Was I asleep I had a strange dream?" "No darlin', you were so sick. I think you are doing better now" "I don't feel very good." She answered. "Rest now." Mbenga scanned her. "She seems to have an infection. We'd better keep pushing the gel caps till the infection runs its course. She could have a light analgesic, if she needs it. Stay with her I'll cover for you the rest of the shift. We can see how she is tomorrow." "Thanks Geoff". Sparky returned that evening, and Kirk brought Amanda back. "How is she Bones? We should be there tomorrow. I could slow it down a bit if you like. " "No Jim, she's a lot better now, and I'm sure she will be all right tomorrow." She was asleep again, but it was a natural sleep now, and she wasn't so hot either. All of a sudden, James put his hands up to the Capt. Jim picked him up. "What's this about Sport." "I think he's looking for your chair, Jim" "He's 6 months now and he hasn't taken it yet. I'll have to bring him up to the bridge when this battle is over, but I'm not handing my chair over to anybody. They laughed and even James laughed. Spock came down that evening to check on his sister. "Are you recovering, my sister?" "Thank you Spock. I am much better. They chatted while the Dr. put the children to bed. After he left, Leonard joined T'Len in the bed. She was still too hot, but it was coming down. He got her to take 2 more caps. The Vulcans were not very happy about the chicken based gel caps, but even Spock agreed it was better than some of the "noxious potions" the Dr. had in his repertoire. He woke during the night to find her temperature normal, she woke as well then and said "I'm fine now Len. I'll get up tomorrow" he gave her 2 more caps and they drifted off again.

She was well the next morning, but agreed to rest for the day. In the meantime they arrived at Faren, and found they were involved in a serious war with Romulus. Capt. Kirk wasn't sure what they were supposed to do. Observe or get involved, and most likely suffer huge casualties. While he was deliberating, he received a subspace message from Nogura. "I suppose you are wondering what you are doing there." "It had crossed my mind, sir" he said. "You are to stop the fighting; Faren is a federation member. You are also to parley with the Romulans and seek to determine if there is any possibility of an alliance." "Oh yeah, just pop down there and say stop fighting guys. And tell the Romulans we're ready to make friends." "Essentially. The Romulans and Farenians are derived from Vulcanoid stock; apparently one side has blue eyes and one side dark eyes. The language of the 2 is nearly interchangeable, and also similar to Vulcan. Vulcan has however changed more than their languages and most Vulcans would not be understood down there. You have some blue eyed vulcanoids on board, I understand. Spock and his sister should probably try to deal with the Romulans with their dark eyes and the McCoy children could help deal with the Farenians." "Excuse me sir. Mrs. McCoy has blue eyes from her mother all of their children have blue eyes and the girls do not look like Vulcans except their ears." "Young Amanda can speak Romulan can't she?" "She can." "She can at least talk to them. " "All due respect sir, she is not quite 3 years old. Her mother is with child and I do not think their Father is going to like this." "This is not a request Jim. This planet is crucial. If the Romulans take control, they will keep encroaching. We have to show them we protect our allies, even though the darn Farenians started this whole thing probably. You will have to find a way to save the federation, yet again, Jim. Nogura out" You heard him Spock. You get the Romulans, and the McCoy's and I get to tell the Farenians to stop fighting." Perhaps, sir, there is another way." said Spock. "I will call the Romulan ship and work a cease fire with them."

"Uhura can you hail them and request a discussion with them." "Aye-aye sir. I have them now sir. They will only speak to Mr. Spock and in Vulcan or Romulan." "Spock here. I come to serve" he said in halting Romulan." Amanda and Uhura were listening intently so they could quietly tell Kirk what was being said. "Do I have any reason to believe your word, Spock" It was T'Ary the female commander. "Commander, you are understandably suspicious. May I speak to you in a way that will be both private and safe for both of us?" "I will speak to you here and guarantee you safe passage, come alone" "I wish to speak of this war, which I know was forced upon you." When he beamed over Kirk was understandably worried. He did not feel he could trust her.

Once over there Spock laid out his stall. "Commander you were lured into this war. You are of the same stock as indeed are we Vulcans. Like you, we were very warlike." "You fight Spock." "Only in self defence and in the line of duty. We found it to be illogical to keep fighting till we destroyed our planet and its peoples. We had to control all show of emotion. A small price to pay for peace." "I confess I can see the benefits of a cessation of hostilities, but I would be a lone voice." "As was Surak" "You have given me something to think about. We did not look for this fight. I will have to discuss this with my fellow commanders, and my crew." "There will be opposition." "I know Spock. Did you know that Surak once visited Romulus and preached his message? There are still people on our planet who secretly study his message. My Grandfather was one. We would have been ostracized if found out. I used to listen to him he was a kind and gentle man. I don't know what charm you have Spock. I was going to be angry with you. "It is not charm madam. It is logic. It is possible for Romulus and the federation to cease hostilities and work for the betterment of all." "A life without enemies is a strange thought. Could I start by making a friend of a Vulcan?" "Everything is possible Commander. As I told you the last time, I was and am moved in your presence. Do not underestimate your self." "Do you wish to return to your ship Spock? Your errand is over." "I wish to return, madam but I also wish to speak to you as Spock and not the first officer of the Enterprise." "Is this a subterfuge?" she asked. "No madam, I would like to speak to you privately and personally. You invited me here, if you remember." She raised 2 fingers to him and he answered in kind. In the meantime, Kirk hailed the Farenians. "In the name of the Federation I ask you to cease all hostilities so I can come down and discuss in a calm way how to settle this dispute without further bloodshed." "Sir" was the Emir of Faren's answer"we would not have to fight if the Romulans would keep their dark eyes off of our planet." "We have a delegation on the Romulan flagship discussing a cease fire with them at this moment. You may have noticed there have been no retaliations, since 0900 hours. If you would come on board our ship and meet the Romulan Commander, face to face on neutral ground, we could discuss a cease fire and perhaps get to the bottom of your difficulties with them." "I will sir, but we have a great aversion to their eyes. Perhaps if we spoke, back to back." "I make no promises about that sir, but you will both get a fair hearing and a chance to air all your grievances with out a war resulting." "If the Romulans agree, I will come."

Spock returned and said "The Romulan's planetary council has agreed to meet the Farengians. They have also agreed to wear dark glasses, so as not to offend them. I will of course, wear them too."

The 2 parties met within a week. The Emir thanked the Romulans for their thoughtfulness in wearing the dark glasses. T'Ary thanked the Emir for the cessation of hostilities for the duration. The serious negotiations began and for 6 solid weeks a treaty was hammered out, sometimes almost literally. Admiral Nogura and the Romulan Premier attended the signing and amidst galaxy wide publicity, the Romulans agreed a cease fire with the Federation. They would not join as members of the Federation, but would attend council meetings. In the future, they agreed to consider full membership. Throughout the negotiations Spock had stayed on the Romulan ship, each evening. He and the commander had their own personal negotiations, but agreed it was not an optimal time to share a life together, though this to, would be open to further negotiations once active retirement was on the table.

After the treaty was signed, all blue eyed crew members were invited for shore leave. The McCoy's were among those. They very much enjoyed their day exploring the country side. In the afternoon, after a picnic, they couldn't resist a visit to the hospital. Sparky looked at the generators and other plant equipment. Amanda went along as interpreter; the others were interested in the medical side of things. Dr. McCoy was delighted to see a very clean hospital setup, but he couldn't believe how primitive it was. Bones had to be set and plastered ("it's like a building site"). Transplants had to be sewn, in needle and thread, and they had to give anti-rejection drugs for their life. He started to tell the Drs. about regenerators and glue-stitch. "Davey, would you beam up to our sickbay and get the spare regenerator and a tube of glue stitch. Clora, could you look and see if there is a patient here with a fresh wound." When Davey came back his Dad told him to show Dr. Fe'sar how to repair a patient's broken leg. Davey carefully lined up the man's leg and then ran the machine over the break. It was a simple fracture, so it only took 20 minutes. In the meantime, Clora found a patient with 6 stiches recently put in. "Now Dr., my daughter will fix this cut. Leonard took out the stitches then the 3 year old put the cut together and applied glue stitch to it. The Farenians Dr was delighted. Where can I get this?" "You can keep the regenerator, and get gluestitch refills from starbase 6. It isn't too far from here. Now you should try the regenerator "Davey's man was standing now but Davey said to him "Don't run or jump on it for a week, but that should be fine now. (Amanda translated for him) "Thank you, Dr, and little Dr, too. Later when they were walking to the beam up point, Davey took his Dad's hand and said, "He called me little dr., Daddy." "He did, Davey, did you like it?" "I did Daddy. I will be a big dr. some day" I'd be delighted Davey, and proud of you." "Can I join Starfleet too?" "If you want Davey" "I'm already 5, Daddy." They had had a great day out, but it would not be a place they would like to live. As he was settling his children down for the night, Sparky said, "Dad I too would like o join Starfleet, but I would also like to attend the Vulcan science academy. Grandfather has said I could attend next year, and stay at his house." "Sparky, you are only 6." "I will be 7 and a half by then. I will be a man. Mother said it would be acceptable to her. I am already as tall as you." "Don't remind me. I don't want you to be a man at 7. I can't turn the clock back, but couldn't we just pretend that you are my little boy for now. You can be a man when you go to Grandfather's house." "Dad, he wants to pick a wife for me. I want to pick my own wife." "Sparky I won't let any one force you to marry until you are ready and I sure hope it won't be for a long time yet. By the way, when did I become Dad, instead of Daddy?" "Mr Scott always calls you my Dad. He says I can get to Starfleet academy, after I finish on Vulcan, and become an engineer. I hope they will let me serve on the Enterprise after that. I love the Enterprise." "So do I Sparky. It sounds like you are a true Vulcan anyway. Can I?" He extended his hand towards his son's face. Sparky did likewise and they shared their thoughts with each other- Father and his first born son. He went in to each of the children in turn helping them settle for the night saying a little prayer with each. He finished with James, who was still wide awake and nursing. James gave him a broad smile showing off his first 2 teeth. Another nuzzle or two might put him in the mood for sleep. He looked at his wife and smiled" you raised the best children in the world darlin.' I love you". he gave her his 2 fingers, which she returned followed by a very human kiss." would you like a cup of tea?" "Thank you Leonard. We had such a nice day today. And by the way, they are your children too." He brought her tea and toast which they shared. He thought of the old days, when it used to be a brandy with Jim, and he realized he didn't miss it at all. "Sparky wants to go to the VulcanAcademy next year and Starfleet after that. He plans to stay with your parents on Vulcan. What do you think about that?" "I told him I think it is a good plan. My Mother will look after him well, and my Father will see that he gets on all right." "But T'Len, he is only 6." "He will be 7 and a half then." "You Vulcans grow up so fast. The 2 girls are too, and they look human." "I was only 11 when I married you and a new born when I bonded with you." "Oh T'Len, I hope I haven't made your life a hell because of that." She put her hand on his face and he returned it. Soon they were travelling down to her first memory of him, and how he had saved her life. She couldn't take that first breath until she had been reassured that he would stay with her. She had known even then that he was for her. Then she showed him her 11 years without him. He did the same for her telling her about the day she was born and how he too had specially loved her as she struggled to take her first breath. He didn't know what made him promise her that he would always be there for her. Then he showed her his 11 years. The longing was so painful and the doubt that he should marry one so young, and he an older man. "But my dearest, it was I not you that chose to be bonded. I reached for you that day. You accepted me. It was our spirits that needed each other. We could have done nothing else. You are stuck with me, Leonard." "Thank the good God for that darlin'."

XXXXXX

"Starfleet has no end of missions for us." said Kirk one evening in the McCoy's cabin. "We have to go star mapping in the sector beyond Aldebaran now" "Another cup of tea anyone?" asked T'Len "would you like another drop, Jim?" "Just a half thanks T'Len. I'm driving" "I guess we really are going where no man has gone before, Jim, or Vulcan eh Spock" added Leonard. "Indeed" "Do you miss her Spock?" asked the Capt. "under different circumstances it would be pleasant to be with her, Jim, however, I do not miss her or long for her as a human would. We have our duties and that makes conversation impossible. I do not feel the need for a bond mate at this time. My home is here on the Enterprise. I am attached to the people on this ship more than anywhere else in the universe with a possible exception of my parents." "Well Spock that's just about the nicest thing you have ever said to us. Thank you. But if you ever decide you choose her for a bond mate, she is welcome aboard. Now we have to get headed for Aldebaran and beyond, I better go to the bridge and put us on course so I can settle down. Goodnight, Bones, T'Len, c'mon, Spock."

Chap12 XXXXX

Several months later while charting fast and furious, with the first quadrant charted Uhura said" We are getting a strange communication here." "What is it Spock. "It seems to be a space craft sir" "I thought this area was uninhabited." "That information seems to be incorrect" "can we see where it came from?" "Triangulating now it seems to be coming from that star system over on the screen, perhaps that green and blue planet on the left of the screen." "Sulu, head towards that planet." As they approached they were hailed but neither Uhura nor Amanda could make anything out from the chatter. "Sulu achieve planetary orbit. We will have to chance a beam down." Spock and the Capt. and a security team and Uhura beamed down. Amanda stayed at the communications station. Scotty was on the Conn and Sulu and McCoy were on alert, in case they were needed. As they materialized, they were surrounded by humanoids in a very unthreatening manner. They tried to converse but their language was totally unfamiliar. Uhura came up with a plan. She approached one of their women and put her hand on herself and said "woman". Then she pointed to the other and said "woman" again. The lady who was very interested said "wo-man" then pointed to herself and said her name for herself and then pointed at Uhura and said "wo-man" and again her word Uhura repeated that word then pointed to the Capt. and said "Man" then to one of their men and repeated it "Man" again the other lady repeated "man" and then gave her word then Uhura put her arm around the Capt. and smiled and said friend and on to Mweena and put her arm around her and said friend .One of their party went up to Spock and asked "Man?" Kirk put his arm around Spock and nodded "man-friend" the other man put his arm around Spock and said "friend and his word for it" and so they began a charades game. Soon Uhura and the lady Mweena were able to carry on a limited but fruitful conversation.

The local party beckoned to them to come and Kirk smiled and said, "Well Spock I guess we're all chummy now. Let's go see what they want to show us." They were led into a town, reminiscent of a small town on Vulcan or earth. They had an interesting power source. Insects were massed around a powdered mineral eating busily and frenetically attacking a generator of sorts. This seemed to be fuelling their energy. "Fascinating Capt. a small amount of mineral seems to be keeping these insects busily providing the power needed to run this community. Outside the town could be seen mountains of the mineral the insects were eating. Their sidewalks were moving you could go from house to house on a loop. There were air cars and people in business suits and uniforms and robes there were police and street sweepers every one was busy but in an unhurried cheerful way. There were shops and cafes. The town was small and outside were farms with animals of similar appearances to earth animals. They were taken to some sort of official building. Men who were obviously some sort of official came to try to find out what was the crews purpose in coming to what they seemed to be calling Ganther. They tried to get across the idea of the federation of planets and that they were trying to discover what is in our world out there. Kirk tried to find out if they had enemies but they could not understand the meaning of "enemy". Very amicably they parted assuring as best they could that they would send diplomats to offer membership in the federation. Whether the Mween people understood was less than clear, but at the same time they felt there would not be any trouble for the diplomats who would be sent there later.

When they were beamed back up McCoy was on hand to help the injured. He was flabbergasted that they all returned unhurt. "What happened, Jim?" he asked. "See Bones we don't ALWAYS get in trouble on our landing parties." "Why do I find that hard to believe Jim? Well I have to say I am relieved of course, we will have to keep an eye on you in case you come down with some incurable disease after this." They went back to their respective stations laughing.

That night in the McCoy quarters Jim and Spock were discussing the planet. "Bones you wouldn't believe it a modern city, no enemies no fighting complete peace and they are completely natural and open they don't seem to be controlled by any entity. It's nearly too good to be true." "Jim maybe we should not interfere. Let them carry on as they are we will only bring our dissensions and diseases." "I know Bones we told them about our selves and showed them where we live maybe we should let them seek us out they have space capability." "I agree Jim; they should be allowed to decide to come to us without our interference." "What a universe it would be, if we were all like that Jim." The night passed like that in peaceable companionship sharing tea and scones that T'Len had made. As the 2 made ready to leave, T'Len commented "maybe we have what they have here." "Perhaps so "said Spock. "Goodnight Bones, T'Len, Spock, I'm turning in and I agree we don't have to look for peace in outer space. It's in us, if we want it." They exited, and the McCoys tidied up and retired. It was to be a short night though; Kris T'Ine decided to make her appearance in the wee small hours. Things went so quickly and smoothly that none of the children woke up, and they got a lovely surprise in the morning to find a new little sister to hold. She had ginger coloured hair (wherever that had come from) and pink skin and round ears. T'Len commented "human girls and Vulcan boys".

XXXXX

The peaceful life was soon to end though. They were only a few months into the starmapping of the next quadrant when they were sent to the edge of the neutral zone near Zoren 4. They were under siege from Orion raiders. The Zoren mines were producing some very valuable minerals and metals, and the Orions were always ready to avail of any underhanded dealings they could find. They had also ever been wily and hard to bring to justice. And the Enterprise was chosen to try. Their mission: Find and bring the Orion bootleggers to justice and protect the Zorien mines and miners. They met a raider ship as they were on their way to the planet. They arrested them and sent the ship to starbase 11 for forensic tests, where they also off-loaded their prisoners. When they reached Zoren, Kirk asked Amanda to contact the governor for permission to visit the mines. "Permission granted sir. The landing party is welcome to use the governor's mansion as their base." "Thank him Amanda hopefully, we won't need that, but if the Enterprise should have to go in pursuit of raiders, we might be very grateful for his kind invitation. Then ask Mr. Giotto for a 7 man security detail. And ask Moran for a 3 man geology team. Spock, you and I will go down to lead them. Scott, you have the conn. You are to intercept any and all Orion ships" then he briefed the gathered landing party. "We have to find out: 1) what is being taken and 2) how and 3) and by whom."

After beam down, they went to the mines. Kirk and Spock interviewed the mining staff, while the geologists went into the mines. 2 security men went with each geologist and the last stayed with the Capt. Kirk found the books perfectly balanced. X amount came up and x amount went out to the shipping dept. At the shipping offices, they saw a very different story. The books read of having received half or less, what the miners said they had sent. Kirks security man discovered a box labelled gold filled with sand. One of the geologists found a shipment of quartz labelled diamonds. They landing party was under strict orders to say nothing of what they found, because they still did not know who was the guilty party and it was better not to tip their hand too soon. Disclosure could equal a dead red shirt.

The security men soon poked out a tunnel that was a likely siphon place for stolen goods. By now too, they saw that only some of the miners were in the know. A switched on red shirt realized the conspirators had a very thin wrist band on so the others could know who to trust. Kirk told the team to accidentally bump into a conspirator and apply a viridian patch, so the Enterprise could track them to the pickup point, and possibly find those delivering to the Orions. Fortunately their plan worked excellently and they were able to sort out the gang on the planet and cut off the supply to the Orions. In all, 6 Orion ships were captured 4 of which were loaded with ore. One of the six escaped to cross the neutral zone, but Scotty applied the tractor beam and brought it back to Federation territory. When the landing party was all on board again, Chekov alerted the Capt to a Klingon ship which had come over the neutral zone with the obvious intent of challenging the Enterprise. The Capt. said "we have our mission completed. I don't think we want to get involved in a confrontation with them. Let's get out of here fast. Warp 6 Sulu head for home." "Aye-aye sir warp 6". At about the halfway stage Amanda said "Sir, Admiral Nogura." "On screen" "Well done Kirk, Zoren can make some progress now. Vulcan requests a lift for 3 youngsters, that would like to go to the academy in San Francisco. Headquarters request Mr Spock and his sister interview them, to see if they are suitable candidates. It shouldn't be out of your way, Jim." "Of course, sir. I'm sure and his sister would enjoy an evening with their parents as well.

That evening as they were all enjoying pizza in the family's quarters, McCoy grumbled well I guess we won't be in any danger on this run. Sickbay is so quiet; I think Davey could handle it on his own." "Can I daddy?" They all laughed (well the Vulcans not-smiled). "Spock, do you think your Dad could have engineered this errand, so he could get a visit with his Grandchildren"." My Father is quite capable of that, Jim." "Well I don't care. I'll be delighted to see them. Do you realize our 5 year enlistment is nearly up?" "I'm heading for a land based hospital, Jim, so my youngsters can see something besides a space craft. Sparky will stay on Vulcan and attend the VSA and stay with his Grandparents. The rest of us are heading for Starfleet medical after a trip to Georgia." "I too am ceasing space travel, I have taken a position as a cadet instructor." said Spock. And I have been offered an admiralty. "said Kirk. "I will be in the offices running your lives."

On Vulcan, they took extended leave while Scotty and Sparky saw to an engine refit. The McCoys, Spock, and the Capt., enjoyed staying at the ambassador's residence as the Grandparents, Spock, and the twins caught up on family and local happenings. The younger McCoys were learning of their culture and heritage. Spock and T'Len had given them an intensive course on emotional control, while with other McCoys wound up staying for 3 months in the end. Jim and Spock had gone ahead with the Enterprise 2 months earlier. Then it was time to go, because Starfleet demanded Leonard's immediate presence. Actually Admiral Kirk had gotten very pushy. He wanted his headquarters CMO in attendance ("But Jim, how can you possibly get bunged up at a desk job").McCoy left before his family because T'Len wanted to stay till Sparky got started in the Academy so that he would have someone to come home to if he was given a hard time .She well remembered how it had been for T'Loan and herself and she had heard of Spock's tormentors too. She felt it would be worse for her doubly human children. Sparky however had hidden a certain T'Last from his Mother a girl he had befriended during the summer. T'Last was the girl Sarek had in mind for his Grandson, a girl of a suitable family; a descendent of Surak, whose Mother was friendly with T'Loan. When she was a small girl Dr. McCoy had actually treated her for a small injury she had gotten while playing outside the house.

Just before T'Len and the children were to leave to rejoin their Daddy, Sparky announced, he and T'Last had agreed to be married when they graduated. T'Last had agreed with him to bond on Vulcan and then go to Starfleet for further training. T'Len didn't want to handle this on her own, so she asked Leonard to come immediately through her link.

He left immediately without leaving any word of his departure for he felt this was an urgent call and he arrived within 2 days on Vulcan. He had not heard what had upset T'Len so he had just dropped everything and left in his surgical clothes.

When he reached Shikahr, T'Len put her hand straight on to his face. She didn't trust herself to speak. "He is too young to marry." "But T'Len we should be happy that he has made his own choice, and you say she is of a suitable family. Let's go talk to Sparky. He is not home yet. Then let's have a cup of tea. I can't wait to see the children. I have missed you all so much. Kris is the only one at home right now. The others are at school. When school was out and the McCoy children saw their Dad, they had a great reunion and lots of stories. Davey said "Daddy I will not return to school. I want to go back with you" His father took him aside and pulled out his scanner. He found deep bruises and a healed rib. "Davey, you're coming back with me. No more IDIC raised Vulcan boys for you." Davey had also become friendly with a Vulcan girl, but they were that little bit younger and not interested in marriage plans. While T'Len and the girls were preparing some lunch, Sparky came in. His Dad was surprised at how much he had grown. He was taller than his Dad and more mature than he remembered him. They took a walk in the garden. "Dad I have met a girl that I am going to marry. She is coming over this evening." "Sparky I am glad that you have been able to pick your own wife to be. But I would rather you didn't marry her till you are older." "Dad, the Vulcan way is to marry at 7 and bond later when the time comes. " "Is this your Grandfathers idea?" "He approves, but I found her and I know I need to be with her for the rest of my life." "I know that feeling Sparky and I will give into you on that point." "Dad, I will wait till we finish at the Academy. I'll be 9 and a half then, and I will be moving to Earth to Starfleet then. We will be separated unless we are married. We can't live together unless we are bonded so it will have to be the full bond" "You Vulcans, are too darn logical. I have to accept it but I don't have to agree." "Can we marry tonight?" "This marrying is just a betrothal you don't come together in union?" "Oh no Dad just a ceremony but we will form a link that keeps us together. Apart but never parted. "Have you told Mom" "Yes she knows" "I will talk to her about it tonight."

T'Len was pleased that Leonard had accepted it. This would be Sparky's safety valve should his time come.

T'Last came with her family that evening, and Sarek conducted the ceremony. McCoy felt very out of it that night. He had liked what he saw of T'Last, but this was his first born son, only 7 years old and taking on a wife. He hadn't seen life yet, or been his own man. All the Vulcans acted as if this was the most normal thing in the world. As this tall young man melded with his very attractive young- wife- now, he couldn't keep back a tear that rolled down his cheek. He commed Joanna that night "Your little brother is married, Jo, and I suspect boy number two isn't far behind him. That reminded him, and he quietly scanned all the other youngsters. None of them had any injuries.

He had to leave in the early morning .He had missed too many classes and shifts. He told Davey to be ready to go when he called him. He said good bye to his children and then to Sarek. "I will keep an eye on them Leonard." "Don't let them bond please Sarek till he is at least 10." "Unless his time comes; because then he must." "All right but please give me some warning. He went to T'Len to say his goodbyes. She said we have 90 minutes husband let's lie down and rest. You will be more rested in the morning Davey will call you. "Dad time to go." called Davey. "Thanks I'll be right there. T'Len, I need you. Come soon." " I will come with my Father; we will be together for Christmas." He and Davey just made the shuttle. "Dad, if you like I will hold your hand." McCoy gave his son, his hand, Davey held him tight. He felt his Dad's deep loneliness and also his terror of the shuttle. His Dad, who could stand up to Kahn, or Jim, or a monster, or anyone, couldn't keep it together on a shuttle or a transporter. When they arrived home, he and Davey got settled in. Then McCoy said he must go, he had missed a good few days already. Davey got in the bed and Leonard got on his uniform. He had s class in 10 minutes. Davey could start school tomorrow.

Chap13 XXXXXXX

It wasn't long before he found out how a desk Admiral could get bunged up. Admiral Kirk's boyhood days may have passed long ago but the boy had not left his heart. When the cadets went home for their midterm break, the Admiral convinced the 2 McCoys and Spock to go on an outing with him to the nearby lake. Spock and Kirk were in the lead as they walked toward it. "It's just a nice stroll in the park, Bones." "Why do I get a bad feeling about this, Jim?" "Don't worry Bones; we even have a Dr. for you with us." "I'm not worried about me, Jim. I'm trying to plan how the 2 of us can put the 2 of you back together, after you get us into trouble." "We are on planet Earth, Bones, just a few miles from our dorms." They all laughed then and continued up the trail. Kirk wanted to water-ski so they rented a boat. Spock wanted to drive because he felt safer, when he had some control. Davey like his uncle was not that happy in a boat. He could swim, but like all Vulcans, he did not relish water. It was cold and this water was fed from a mountain stream. His Dad on the other hand had thoroughly enjoyed the ride and had even relaxed much to Kirk's delight.

When they stopped for lunch Jim said "See Bones, that wasn't so bad, was it." "No Jim, I'm sorry for being such a worry wart, what's next." "Orienteering we have to reach that ranger station it's only 6 miles." "Why don't we just beam over?" "Bones, you are such a spoil sport. Just all stick together, and we will be there in 3 hours." Not in the least reassured, he plunged into the forest with the group. Spock and Davey were trying to keep their direction focus. Kirk just wanted to plough straight on. The ground was quite clear of underbrush due to the thickness of the canopy of the trees. 4 hours later they had not reached the station. They could see that it was still daylight from the break in the canopy, but the shadows were lengthening. "Jim, when we get there how do we get back." "We stay there overnight then climb the mountain just beyond it. There is a town at the base of the mountain; we get a bus home from there." "What do we eat in the meantime?" Jim had no ready answer to that. "Captain, I suggest I climb a tree and see where the station is." "No let me" said Davey. I am lighter." When he had got up and back down, he said "that way it isn't that far now". It still took them 2 hours to get to the ranger station. They climbed up to the platform. There were some stale crackers and a solar kettle. The floor area was about the size of a 2 man tent." This is going to be fun" said the Dr. There was a camping gaz cooker and binoculars, and a radio. They could see nothing, but trees and the mountain. "How are we supposed to climb that?" asked McCoy. "We'll freeze to death before we reach the top. We don't have ropes or sleeping bags or warm coats." "The mountain isn't that high, Bones." "There's snow on the top" "Look, Bones, that's the only way back. Where's your sense of adventure?" "Jim in the 20 years you have known me, have I ever had a sense of adventure." "Dr., I do not relish the cold either, nor do I wish to climb a mountain, just because it is there. We can try the Radio to get help to get out. Or else, I see no alternative to a mountain trek. It would be foolhardy to try to go back, there is no landmark to guide us." "Could I just stay here, and you go on ahead and get an air car to fetch me." "Dad, you can't do that. We can do the mountain." "Right we will get some sleep, and start early in the morning. We can be on top in 3 hours and down in 2."said Kirk. "Famous last words "muttered the Dr. They spooned together for the warmth, and there wasn't enough room for anything else." That's my eye you have your elbow in." was heard during the night and "Could someone tell me, if I am still breathing?" They were exceeding stiff in the morning, as they started off with the first sounds of the dawn chorus. 3 hours later they had only reached the snowline. 2 more brought them to the top." I'm 58 years old, and I have just done the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I listened to you tell me here was no danger. We have somehow gotten to the top, and I can't see any sign of a town out there, in fact, I only see another mountain top." "Don't you see it its just after that top over there." "So we go down and then up again, and we are at the snow covered top, as the sun goes down on our frozen bodies." "March" said the Admiral. They marched and were nearly at the 2nd top as the sun went down. They struggled on in the twilight to the top "See Bones there's the town. We just have to walk down now, to get there. " "In the dark, Jim?" "Would you rather freeze here? We have to get below the snow line before we stop." They trudged on till they came to the trees. They decided they couldn't go on so they bivouacked in a stand of trees, curled into each other like last night. By morning Spock and Davey, were shivering uncontrollably. Their Vulcan metabolisms had crashed. McCoy and Kirk put the 2 of them together, and then he and Jim crushed into them. Davey was able to get control of himself, but Spock was unconscious by now. They put Davey on top of him and they piled on Davey. That revived Spock a little, but he still was only very sluggish. None of them was in good shape, and they fell many times, as they manhandled Spock down the mountain. At last they came out of the trees and into a field that led out onto a road. They walked down the road to the town. Luckily there was a small cottage hospital in the town. They took Spock and Davey to the A&E. the Dr. there insisted on checking all of them out, and then he admitted all 4 of them. McCoy said "Wake me when my holidays are over." Next morning, Kirk woke him up. "Hi Bones, I had a great sleep did you?" "I don't remember." "Good sign" Davey and Spock were very still in the next beds. "Hey Davey, are you all right son." No answer. He got up and went over to him and put his hand on his face. Then he came back. "He's okay. He's in a trance. I'd say Spock is as well." With that a nurse came in "Dr. McCoy get back in bed. We have to regenerate your frostbitten toes and your broken ankle, jaw, and ribs. You also have a couple of clots sailing around in your blood. You of all people should know the danger of walking around with loose clots and other injuries. ""I do, but I am also a Father, and my son and brother-in-law are in serious condition." "You all are. If you do not lie down I will restrain you." He lay down and pulled up the sheet and said "Are you happy now?" She humphed and left. "Hey Bones, you got to admit, it was a great adventure. You were great skiing down the mountain." "Did you mean to say, falling down, Jim?" "You were skiing on your feet like a pro, Bones and when you hit the tree, I couldn't stop laughing." "I did" muttered McCoy. "Jim, look at their ears." They were black and ugly looking. "They may have to amputate them." With that Spock started struggling out of his trance. "Help me" McCoy went to him and melded with him "C'mon Spock, up and out. Don't make them hit you." I heard you say, I may lose my ears." "Yes, if we stay here, Spock. This is a very small hospital. They are kind and well trained, but their equipment is very lacking. We have to get back to Starfleet headquarters. They have only one regenerator and it is on the admiral's leg. It will be hours before it is healed. If we wait, you will lose your ears and I will lose my fingers, and we will be here weeks." Spock said "Dr. Get back in your bed. The alarm is going off. I will help Davey. He is coming around now." "Right Spock, actually I don't feel very good." As he sprawled across the bed, he fainted. Spock helped him back into the bed and then went to Davey. As Davey gained consciousness, He asked Spock" Is Dad going to take my ears." "No Davey, but we must get back to Starfleet, if we are to save them." "What about Dad and the Admiral?" "We will come back for them." The nurse came in to see why the bell was ringing. McCoy was in his bed, but she saw he had lost consciousness. She went to get the Dr. to check on him. He might need surgery. The 2 Vulcans were awake and quite well, except their toes and ears. Davey had a broken leg as well but it was splinted. When the Admiral was finished they would regenerate the boy's leg. Spock and Davey slipped out as the shift changed. They caught the bus for Starfleet. When they arrived Davey's leg and their feet were very sore. Spock alerted the medical officer on duty of the Admiral and McCoy's fate. They sent an air ambulance to pick up both of them and bring them back to the treatment centre in headquarters. The Dr. was prepped for surgery to remove some of his frostbitten fingers and toes when they arrived. They bundled him into the ambulance, and because he had been already put under he didn't feel a thing as they moved him. Jim was still on the regenerator when they picked him up.

Davey sat by his Father and asked if he could meld with him as they rode to san Francisco. He put his hand on his Dad's face then, and went in to see how he was doing. Inside he saw the real suffering and terrors his Dad had endured on this trek. He himself had enjoyed the outing, but he had thought his Dad was only exaggerating. Now he understood the worry for his and the others' safety. "I love you Dad. Thank you for doing this so I could enjoy the trip. I did. And I appreciate what it cost you for love of the rest of us. You really don't do anything just because you want to. You have us in your mind all the time. Dad I want to be like you. That's why I want to be a Dr. too. I will go straight to Starfleet medical school Dad. And I won't go back to Vulcan. I promise I will wait till I'm 10 to marry too." His Dad began to come out of the anaesthetic. He was groggy and nauseous. He felt his son's hand on his face and looked tenderly at this, his second son. "Thanks Davey. Where are we?" "We're being taken by air ambulance to the Medical centre in San Francisco, Dad." McCoy looked around not a good idea when your stomach is in turmoil. "Are you all right, Jim? Is Spock here" "No Bones, he's still in the medical centre. We'll see him soon." "Is he all right?" "He's fine." "How are you Davey?" "I'm fine too, Dad". "Your ears and toes aren't so fine." "They'll fix that. I'll be out before Mom comes home." "Is it Christmas already?" "Nearly, she's coming on Saturday." "Great, I better get well fast. " "Do that, Dad" In San Fran they were taken to the A&E. They all had need of regen. Besides frostbite, they had broken bones, blisters, cuts, and scratches. The medical teams would be able to save all their parts and repair all the broken bones. McCoy would have to stay in bed for a good bit longer, because of the clots, but otherwise, they were all recovering nicely. When Saturday came they were all back at work. McCoy was glad he didn't have to teach that day, though. T'Len arrived that evening. McCoy and Davey went to the embassy to meet them. Sparky and T'Last were there too. T'Last had a room at the embassy. The McCoys didn't stay long they went home to their quarters. Leonard had brought Chinese and they all sat around eating and telling their stories of while they were separated. They did not go to bed till very late. Kris never left her Dads lap. She kept reaching up to touch his face just to be sure he was still with her. At last, she fell asleep in his lap, so he put her in her cot. He then took James to his bed and as he kissed him goodnight, James said "I'm Sport now, Daddy. The Vulcans prefer it to James." "What about here?" "You can call me James." His Dad gave him a human hug and kiss. Then he said" Sleep now James with the angels." He went to the girls next. "I can't believe you are so big now already, and you are only 4" "Daddy we were so sad when you went away, but we're learning to be good Vulcans so we don't cry any more." "This is Earth now girls you can cry or laugh all you want." "Can I stay here with you and Davey, Daddy?" asked Clora. "I want to be a nurse." "You need to be with Mommy a while longer Clora." Amanda was missing Uhura and her language lessons so she wanted to stay here, too. "Good night girls "said their Dad. He went in to the big boys then. Davey was already asleep. Sparky said "I'm glad to be with you for Christmas, Dad, but Vulcan is my home now. I will be glad to get back and finish my course." "As you wish, Sparky. I have missed you so much. But I am glad Mom has someone to help her with the small ones. Are you still planning to come to Starfleet?" "Yes Dad after I finish at the academy. I still want to work with Scotty, and be an engineer. By the way, I would love to see him, while I'm here." "He should be around. He isn't going to Scotland until Thursday. Good night, son." "G'night Dad"

He went in to the sitting room where T'Len had a cup of tea for him. "How is your Mother doing, darlin'" "Only fair, Leonard. She is so brave. She pretends she is fine. The healers are trying to stop the tumours from growing, but it hasn't gone away. It is slow growing and she might still have a few years, but it will get her in the end. Could you look at her and see if you can do anything?" "If she wants me to, I can't do anything unless she asks me to." "I will ask my Father." "T'Len, could you stay here with me for a while?" "The children have to be back in school in a week" "Clora asked if she could stay with me and Davey. I told her she needed to stay with you for a while longer. Are they having a hard time in school because they are human?" "I think it is better for her than for James and Davey and even Sparky has a hard time. If it weren't for T'Last I think he would be in Starfleet already." "It wasn't easy for you and your sister or Spock either, was it?" "No but we are better for having those troubles." "I miss you so much T'Len." "If it weren't for my mother's need, I would die with out you" "I know darlin' and it might be selfish of me, but I need you too. Couldn't your sister take a turn?" "She isn't a healer, but she will look after Mother during the summer holidays and we can be together." "I will be waiting here for you then. How are they progressing in school?" "As you would expect they are all getting through quickly. Amanda is teaching languages in the Academy for the university students. Clora will be allowed into the Healer program, when we go back. James, they call him Sport there, wants to do his Kahs-wan when we go back. Sparky will do it with him. Kris wants to start school now but I am teaching her at home with Mother's help. She is being a great help for all of them and it makes her feel part of their lives." "Darlin' I'm teaching here and am the chief medical officer at the base hospital. I can't go to Vulcan, so please come whenever you can, so I can see you. This is kind of like when we were bonded, but you were too young for me." "Come husband we will retire."

Christmas was a lovely holiday for the McCoy's. They got a good chance to get to know T'Last. All too soon it ended. McCoy took Sparky out for a stroll for a few minutes. "She will make you a good wife, son, but I still want you to wait till you are 10." "9 ½ dad when I graduate. I have applied to Starfleet Engineering school, and I will come here with my wife." They all gave their Father and Davey a hug. As they left, Davey put a manly arm around his Dad's shoulders. "It'll be all right Dad, we have each other." At that his eyes filled up. "Sorry Davey" he said as he scrubbed at his eyes,"I miss them." They went back to their now empty quarters. They washed up the dishes, and then walked over to the hospital together. "Are you on the maternity ward tonight, Davey?" "I am Dad. I love that ward." "I'm covering A&E tonight as usual. I'll meet you for a cup of tea in the morning .Is that a plan?" "Great, Dad. See you then." McCoy was only at work a half hour when word came in of a nasty accident. Admiral Kirk was fixing the satellite dish on his roof, when he slipped and fell 6 stories onto his rose bush. That did not improve McCoy's mood.

The bush had saved his neck, but made shreds of his face and arms. Kirk grinned up at McCoy "Hi Bones." "What the blazes were you doing climbing up the building?" "I was trying to get better reception." "You won't get a very good reception at the pearly gates if you kill yourself, Jim. Who were you looking at, that made you forget you were 6 stories up." "How did you know about her? I only glanced at her." "Yeah sure, you're like a cat with 9 lives. I bet you're down to 2 or 3 left." He used a whole tube of gluestitch to patch him up. Then he started checking for broken bones. Your head is fine; it's too thick to break that. Your shoulder is dislocated and your wrist is broken. What would you do if I wasn't here? This is like the academy days." "Yeah, isn't it great" He finished with the cuts and then had to throw his shoulder around to get it back in line. The wrist and shoulder were then regenerated. "Take the Admiral upstairs for the night. Keep him under observation. I'll come up to see you when I get a break, Jim." "No way, Bones, I have to see a pretty…" "Not a chance, Jim. Observation is for a reason. Kirk knew the tone and that he hadn't a chance of escape –at least not till he was upstairs and 'asleep'. The rest of the night was quiet. Leonard even got an hours nap.

CHAP14 XXXXXXX

Davey and his Dad kept busy for the rest of the term and when summer came, so did the family. They spent the first week in Georgia, without any means of communication. That was a very healing time. It reminded them of their time on the Enterprise. While they were there, a tiny new Vulcan boy made his start. McCoy said to his wife "T'Len, I will come to Vulcan with you. I can't keep going like this on my own even with Davey, I'm too lonesome." "Don't make any decisions now Leonard, till after the summer. You would never be happy without your work." "But darlin' I'm leaving you to cope with a baby coming and no husband" "Not 'no husband'; a husband away. I will still have 6 months to go after I go back and we will probably be here when he makes his grand entrance." "Sparky stayed behind did he." "He did. He has a job fixing the electronic equipment for the science academy. He finished his Kahs-wan very comfortably, too. James wants to take it and I am trying to tell him to wait 2 years." "Davey is starting as a cadet, this autumn. They have asked me to go on a training cruise after Christmas; we won't go any farther than Mars. When you go back, ask Sparky, if he wants to come. I should be back before Tony is born. To tell you the truth I'm looking forward to a little time on the old lady." The summer flew and Davey took the Starfleet oath. The McCoy family went back and the Dr. threw himself into his work again. Davey was allowed stay with him, instead of the dorms, which kept him sane. Christmas came and brought the family including Sparky. " "Dad, this will be my last Christmas as one of us. Next year I will have my own family." "Well could we forget the future for now, and enjoy this one, son." New year saw the family go back to Vulcan, except Davey and Sparky, who were going on the journey with their Dad. There was a great reunion when they boarded. McCoy nearly forgot his loss. Saavik's Kobayashi Maru test has been told elsewhere. It is well known that it resulted in Spock's death, which left McCoy in such pain and confusion that he didn't even recognize Davey or Sparky, much less the younger McCoys. He only barely recognized T'Len. After the fal tor pan he and the new Spock went to their home to recover. He forgot his own troubles, when he saw Amanda. She was so old and weak looking, he could see her time was very limited. He was able to give her some medication to ease her suffering, which had been also helped by Spock's restoration. When T'Len, found her time was up, the bird of prey was still being overhauled. The birth of little Tony Spock, was a pick me up for Amanda. Leonard was very torn about leaving Vulcan, but he really had no choice. Spock and the others needed him. They had put their lives on the line for him. He couldn't let them face court martial without him. Also Spock was still in need of support. He knew he would have to be back soon though. Saavik the half Romulan Vulcan had stayed to give birth and raise her child. She didn't tell Spock of her condition, because she knew he would not remember this and they had never formed a bond, even though she carried his child. McCoy ever the doctor had seen and promised he would come back for her time. T'Len would assist her in the meantime. After the Enterprise crew were freed, Leonard returned with Sarek. McCoy stayed on Vulcan through the end of the spring term. Saavik delivered a baby girl T'Vary and decided to stay in Starfleet. Her little girl had a better chance of acceptance among the melting pot of a star ship. When Sparky graduated, Davey had returned so they were all together. Amanda was by now very low so they decided Sparky would go ahead with his bonding, so his grandmother could see him settled. McCoy was very torn inside. His not yet 10 year old was marrying and perhaps become a father. The Vulcans lived such a long life couldn't they wait till they were older and see a bit of the universe. He could wind up married for a hundred years. The 2 of them are so young they need to grow up a bit. "I know they are so young and he has not lived on his own yet, Leonard, but he has to have a wife when his time comes and that will be soon. He is a man now." said his wife through the link. "He's ¾ human darlin' maybe he won't have any Pon Farr. Your brother hasn't had it often." "He is in the happy position of having a friend who is willing to marry him before he has to find one." "Well at this stage we can't have any say in it anyway. I'd better have the 'talk' with him." "Yes dear, you should." He and Sparky sat together that night till the early morning hours. They watched the sun come up. McCoy felt as close to his son at that moment, as he had ever felt since he first held his little green bundle almost 10 years ago. They had mind melded during their night together. He showed his beloved son his birth, and the love they had all felt for him. He showed him also the deep pride he had always felt for him, and in turn he was overwhelmed by the love Sparky had for him. Sparky revealed to him T'Last's admiration for the elder McCoy. He found his face wetting Sparky's fingers. Sorry, son. He broke the meld then. "Dad I will always be your son and friend. He had enwrapped his Father with his touch sensitive arms. His doctor Dad found that the young man was shivering. He looked hard at him. "It isn't cold son. It is starting, isn't it?" "Yes Dad. I must bond soon. Please Dad don't make Davey wait. Help him find a good wife. Spare him this." "I will Sparky, I won't make him wait. Here you are suffering, and you're concerned for your brother. You are a good man Sparky. I love you." "Dad you need some rest now. Try to sleep I will try to meditate until T'Last comes here. Good night Dad. He gave his Dad a kiss on the forehead and left. McCoy just sat for a while longer on the terrace meditating until the suns came up. Just like my sons coming up he thought as his eyes closed. T'Len had to wake him to get ready." I am thick Darlin'. I understand now. I hope that girl doesn't challenge him. He is in it deep already. What a man he is." The brief ceremony went off well and a very happy but severely stressed young man went with his bride to consummate their union. In only 3 days they would have to leave with Leonard and Davey for Earth. The academic year would soon begin.

McCoy took Davey aside and said, "Davey I know you promised me you would wait till 10. Thank you for that, but I know now it is better that you find a girl, who will accept you when your time comes. Have you a girl in mind." "I think so Dad. T'Last's sister has been kind to me and I think she would agree to become my bond mate when the time comes. I have not asked her because of my promise to you. It would be a great relief to me if you would perhaps speak to her Father for me, as soon as possible. I have 2 years left at the academy and 3 years in med. school and like you and Sparky, I must go in 3 days." "I know Davey. I will go with you in the morning to speak to her father. He gave his son a hug and a kiss and went to join the rest of the family and then check on Amanda. She had come down for the ceremony, and one could see she was radiantly happy for them. She had retired right after it. Leonard and Sarek had helped her up, but after checking her and giving her an injection McCoy had left them to have their moments together. He could see there would not be many more. Sarek did accompany McCoy and Davey to see T'Last's parents. Their daughter T'Reen was a very pretty girl, a little shy but willing to opt for life with a McCoy. Sarek watched as the couple initiated their first meld. "If you would not mind excusing me I must go back home." Davey in his link asked T'Reen if she would be prepared to go with him to Terra. "Once we bond, I will go where you go." "Thank you my love for your trust. I will do my best to be a good husband to you." again in link. T'Reen's family understood the hurry to go back to Sarek's ailing wife. Davey of course spent the last two days with his betrothed. He would have asked to bond then and there except that she had a year to finish her studies. She said whenever you need me we will bond even if I am not finished. McCoy continued looking after Amanda while they were still there. He tried to stay in the background where possible to give Sarek and her children as much private time with her. While their Grandmother was awake the children were allowed to come in to see her and say their goodbyes. She asked that Tony be allowed to lie beside her. It makes me feel like a Mother again. Clora ever the nurse told her Granny that she would be her nurse and make her better. "No dear. I will be gone to heaven by then. You will be nurse for Granddad and your Mom and Dad." "Now children give Granny a kiss and go and get your school PADDs out. I will be with you in a few minutes. They each gave her a kiss and she blessed each of them. When they were gone she was exhausted. T'Len put her hand on her face and sent a comforting healing wave through her. Sarek sat with her with her 2 fingers joined to his. "Thank you T'Len. That should ease her. Is she in pain?" "No Dad she is just tired now. The next day Davey brought T'Reen to her and Sparky and T'Last came to say their good-byes. Everyone had a great welcome for the couple when they came down. "Dad, can I talk to you?" "the two men went out to the terrace. "Dad, this is the happiest I have ever been, but this morning I found an interference in our link. It nearly feels like someone is interfering in our link. Would my human side be messing it up?" "Son I've felt that interference 7 times. You were the first." Sparky was stunned. "Does that mean I am a Father?" "That would be my best guess son. Would you like me to check her?" "Can you tell this soon?" "Yes of course." Sparky linked to his wife "Could you come out here?" When she came he said, "Darling Dad says that's a baby in our link. If you'd like he will check you." "Oh-h-h yes please." McCoy took out his scanner. T'Last you are in excellent health and you are pregnant. Would you like to know if you have a son or a daughter?" "Yes, Dad" "No" they looked at each other then at McCoy. "Yes Dad then we can tell Granny that she has a great grandchild, otherwise we would wait." "You will have to tell her that she has a Great grandson son. She won't be with us tomorrow as far as I can tell." They went up to her room; Sarek was lying down beside her asleep. He woke when they came in. "Sorry Leonard I fell asleep." "No need to be sorry Dad. Sparky and T'Last wanted to say their goodbyes." "she is very low today I fear Leonard." "Yes, Dad it won't be long now." "Amanda. Mom." He quietly called. She opened her eyes. "Oh Leonard, Sparky, T'Last, I'm sorry I must have dozed off. I'm delighted to see you are you happy?" "Yes Granny. We wanted to tell you that you are a Great-Granny now. T'Last has a baby boy." "How wonderful, I am delighted for you let me give you my blessing. She smiled broadly after that and then having used the last of her strength. She closed her eyes with the smile still on her face. Sarek put his hand on her face and then let it drop. There was no one there. He excused himself and went to his study. McCoy checked her body and then went to T'Len and the children. He hugged them and then T'Len went to her sister and Sporin, and hugged them. Sporin looked away at this show of emotion. The girls went to Spock and they said "We grieve with thee" Then they began to prepare their Mother for her funeral. McCoy let himself out of the room, and went quietly down to Sarek. "I grieve with thee, Dad" Then he put his arms around his Father-in-law. Something he never would have done in a hundred years. Sarek allowed him to do it. Something he wouldn't have done in two hundred years. With that they both cried. They sat like that for 15 minutes and then Leonard got up. He knew only too well that Vulcan physique couldn't survive long on such an emotional roller coaster. He gently spoke to Sarek about Amanda, about the two of them, about Spock and about the twins. He asked about funeral plans. Sarek was back in control now. "Leonard, you have been more help than you can ever know. It is very hard for a Vulcan to carry on when he has lost his bond mate. With my families support and my work I must continue but it is going to be very difficult." "This may not be the right time to ask, Dad but will you still need a mate for your time or does that pass with age." "Indeed this is a difficult topic, Leonard, but, no, it does not pass. I will have to find another, and now it is not easy to think of anyone else. I can not think of replacing her.

After the burial, Leonard and Spock and the Ambassador were having tea on the terrace. Sarek was recalling his life and missions with Amanda. He spoke of their meeting and bonding, their life on Vulcan and as an Ambassador, their time with their little son and later the trip to Babel and then the twins, and also of their lives as Grandparents. It was a very healing session, the first of many Leonard hoped. Such a loss could not be 'got over' easily. "Leonard, I have to leave for the Terran embassy soon, 2 of your boys are going there to the Academy, are they not?" "Yes, Sarek, Spock, and us, McCoys are going back to the Enterprise, we can all travel together to Earth. I think Saavik and little T'Vary are coming, too We do have to leave tonight though." "I am ready." Ambassador Sarek found his adjustment very trying. His work was never allowed to suffer. In this, his Vulcan control was a major factor. Inside he was struggling.

The McCoy Family helped Sparky and T'Last settle in, and of course Davey too, though for him, it was a coming home. Before they left for their 5 year tour of duty McCoy treated the extended family, to a meal at the Café Maximinian, a local restaurant that boasted an exquisite farm fresh vegetarian menu and even could rustle up a prime steak. The Doctor was the only one to take up that offering. There was a gorgeous rose garden on the grounds of the café and after dinner the party walked out there. Sarek and Leonard found a little gazebo to rest in while they watched the children run and play and the youngsters walked to the pond to watch the goldfish. Saavik and T'Len walked among the roses admiring the scents and colours. "Amanda loved roses she worked so hard to get the ones we grow to thrive." "She had a real way with those things, Dad. Do you mind if I ask how you are coping now?" Sarek was not one for opening up but he trusted his compassionate Doctor son-in-law." "Not well Leonard. I know it is too soon to say but my bond is broken, and I would rather it were I that had died. I know too that the day will come that I will have to take another and I dread that day. Perhaps it would be more comfortable if I do not and it takes me to her." McCoy sat a little closer to his Father-in-law. Sarek I know of a half Vulcan lady, whose mate never bonded with her and yet left her with a child. She is in an unenviable position." "You are speaking of Saavik aren't you?" "Yes she should have been Spock's bondmate, but he was without his mind at the time. She has a child by him and yet is shunned everywhere. Neither Vulcan nor Romulan. Her child is also of mixed race. If she had a bondmate she would have to be accepted. Her daughter needs a Father. Saavik has forbidden anyone to tell Spock and Spock is not attracted to her. He would marry her for the sake of the child but it would not be a marriage of equals. You could be the child's Father, and her husband if only for Spock's sake. You are a kind man and have been a good Father to your girls and Spock. And even to me now. Is your time due soon? I fear it will be before the year is over." "Would you like me to have a word with her for you?" "No Leonard this is something I should do myself. Your suggestion is a good one. She is a good girl and I would find her very acceptable, but do you really think a young girl like her would find an old man like me acceptable too?" "That is just what I said about marrying your daughter. I could ask T'Len to bring her over here. So you could have a chance to chat her up." "No, I will approach her myself. You can warn T'Len to leave us. Thank you Leonard is there any problem you can not find a good solution to. I am a blessed man to have you for a son-in-law. He walked over to Saavik, and her daughter. "She isn't backing away from him. That's a good sign." Sarek and Saavik left the grounds. McCoy gathered his clan and T'Vary and went back to the base. The new cadets had only 45 minutes to be on base.

They then said their goodbyes to their sons and daughter-in-law. They stayed that night on the ship. Saavik was also supposed to be in base with the cadets but she did not report that night she and Sarek went to the ballet. The Vulcan embassy was very near the theatre so they went there after and while they were enjoying each others company and a cup of tea. Sarek said "you can stay here tonight." "On my own, Sarek." "Of course. I do not intend to anticipate marriage. Saavik if you would consider me though, I would count myself a lucky man." "Sarek I am only joining Starfleet because I could think of no other way for my daughter to be accepted by anyone. I would find you a very acceptable husband and Father for her." "Should we discuss this with Spock?" "Our marriage yes, but I do not want him to know about T'Vary. It was my choice to help him but not his fault. He would feel responsible." "I respect your wishes Saavik, but hope that some day he can know this. It is not fair to the child or Spock. In the meantime she will be as mine, if that pleases you?" "It does, and as you say perhaps I am wrong and we should tell Spock. If so we must do it now, before he leaves. Could he conduct our bonding?" "He can. Perhaps if we go to him on the Enterprise because the McCoys are there too." They beamed up and asked Spock to meet them. "Spock, while you were growing again on Genesis, your time came. Saavik helped you through your need. T'Vary is the result of that union." "I am surprised Father I had thought I could not Father children. I am pleased but I do not know what to do now." "Spock, Saavik has consented to be my bond mate, if it pleases you I will raise her as my daughter. I will of course tell her the truth of her parentage but I will treat her as if she were of my issue." "Father, I find that plan very agreeable. I am not in a position to raise a child. I am about to embark on another 5 year mission. I am also pleased that you will have a companion in life. Saavik, I am happy for you too." The crew gathered around the new couple as they entered their bond and wished them a very happy life together. They had a reception in the officer's mess after. Leonard could see that it was none too early for Sarek. He pulled him into a corner. Dad you are deep in the time. I know you are fighting it but you are also not young anymore and your temperature is sky high. And your heart is racing. You must retire to your quarters." "I do not want to disappoint your crew at their party." "You will disappoint Saavik if you drop dead." "I will take your advice on board Dr." "Make it soon, Dad" McCoy muttered to himself. He went to Spock. "Spock is there anyway to get him to leave he is in the plaktow as far as I can see he is fighting it and he is too old for that." "I agree Dr." Spock went to Jim and asked to him to make an excuse for a crew call to bring proceedings to an end. "I was about to do just that. We have had a call to proceed to starbase 4. They are under attack." Kirk went to the head table and announced I am sorry to have to break up this happy gathering but we have been ordered to depart immediately for starbase 4. Enterprise crew report to your stations please honoured guests I will escort you to the transporter immediately. "The embassy staff and the couple began beaming down but just before the newlyweds left they thanked the Capt. and wished the crew bon voyage. McCoy and T'Len embraced them and said "Dad, we love you. Saavik, we love you too. Farewell. Look after each other. And then they were twinkled away.

4 days later, the McCoys got a comm. From the newly weds. We are heading for Vulcan to announce the new Mrs. Sarek and our daughter. Dr. we hope that you can be of assistance to our growing family next summer." "Do I take it that T'Len is to have a brother or sister?" "It would seem so Leonard, I hope you will be able to be on hand. It is hard to imagine having anyone else when you can have the best." "Well I have become adept at Vulcan deliveries lately Dad so if I can I will. Our Congratulations and love. Give Saavik our good wishes too. Live long and prosper Dad." "And you, Leonard."

Chap 15 XXXXXXXXXXXX

McCoy went down to be sure sickbay was ready, as they were on approach to the starbase. That night they came within shuttlecraft reach of the starbase. "We will stay here" said Kirk, "Why not go in" piped up a small voice. It was James sitting on Kirk's lap. "The people who don't like the starbase probably don't like the federation and they won't like us either. We will talk to the star base and see what help they need from us. Amanda could you raise starbase4 and see what they want us to do? Try speaking in Vulcan code 3." "Yes sir." In Vulcan she asked how their day was going and would they like a service performed by a starship. The starbase replied "16 dead 30 injured. Medical help needed, also military. The Klingons are trying to take over the starbase." "Have you many visitors? This time coded in Swahili." She had recognized his voice. He was Uhura's brother. "Sir" she said,"Uhura's brother is on the comm. on the starbase. She might like to speak to him." "Yes Amanda she probably would. I'll call her." In the meantime the answer came back. "3 battle cruisers and 2 troopships, also at least 40 on the base." "Those are tough odds. Amanda open a ship wide channel. This is the Capt. speaking, we are ordered to engage a very large contingent of the Klingons. We will try to engage them one at a time but they are likely to come on stronger than that. Protective gear is to be worn by all and also arm yourselves. May God be on our side. Everyone to Battle stations." He turned to Sulu and Chekov. "Thank you gentlemen, for staying on. I know you each want your own ship and I certainly hope we live for that to happen. Now try to get behind the 2 troopships with out being seen. Can we do it?" "I think so sir." "Execute" They made a wide detour, and got behind the troop ships. They were to take them out and then get to the far side of the base before the battle cruisers saw them. The first part worked the troop ships were destroyed. They got to the other side of the base, but not undetected. "On my signal stop dead and turn and take out as many as you can. After that 180 degree turn warp9 and try to get distance so we can take them 1 at a time. "Now Sulu" They stopped dead and took on the first vessel however they had him finished the other 2 were on top of them. They were taking serious hits but the shields were holding for the moment. They finally finished the first one. "Sulu drop then get behind the starboard ship. Sulu tried but the Klingons weren't having any of that. They were taking a severe battering. "Sulu, could we go straight at one of the ships and at the last rise up over it." "We can try, sir." "Go. Chekov keep firing phasers at the one behind us. Try a torpedo." They did it, but as they rose over the ship, the other was right behind firing for all it was worth. Some of its torpedoes hit the sister ship. "Now Chekov, torpedoes at that ship." "Hit sir. Disabled." " Right, go for the last one. Uhura" who was now at the communications console, "ask the disabled ship if they wish assistance." The last ship was a wily one and the shields on Enterprise were under pressure. It took 3 hours to disable the last ship and like the other ship once disabled they refused assistance and self destructed. While destroying themselves they tried to get near enough to damage the Federation ship. Enterprise avoided the major explosion but at the same time it did not escape completely. "Starbase to Enterprise are you able to assist us we are being overwhelmed here. What's left of us are here in the communications centre but we can't hold out much longer." "Little brother are you all right?" "so far yes. but we can't hold out." "Uhura tell him I will send a security detail down. Ask if they want to be beamed up." "No Capt. we will stay, but hurry. Also please send a medical team there are many injured." "Bridge, to sickbay. Bones, can you spare anyone to go down there?" "We are flat out down here but I'll come to help prepare the injured for beam-up." "Right Bones I'll come too. Spock you have the con" "Request permission…" "Request denied. Sulu, with me. I'll call you if I need you Spock."

They found about a hundred Klingons on the base. There were only 20 base personnel still walking. The 10 enterprise crew joined these and put up a great fight but the Klingon disruptors were doing terrible damage. McCoy set about triaging the wounded. He sent up 20 of the walking wounded straight away. The 15 serious cases needed stabilizing before they were moved. As the battle raged there were more for immediate beam up. 6 were able to return. And about a dozen were able to continue fighting. Meanwhile Kirk commed Spock. "Can you locate the Klingon life forms and fire a phaser on heavy stun. Spock did so. With that the tide of battle turned they Klingons were rounded up and put in a secure holding room for later transport to prison. There were a few that the phasers hadn't reached and these continued to fight. Kirk had suffered a hit and McCoy insisted he go up for treatment. "I'll be up in a half an hour Jim when I finish the fresh casualties. Uhura might like to come down to see her brother while I fix him up." Amanda came with her. When they got down McCoy was binding his wounds and gluing the cut on the back of his head. "Amanda this is Stephen Tilas Uhuru my baby brother." McCoy was impressed by the young man's courage and intelligence, and when he saw the look on Amanda's face he got an idea this would not be the last he saw of this boy. "Why couldn't she have been like a human girl of 6 instead looking like a 12 year old and rapidly becoming like a grownup. By jingo she is not marrying until she is grownup. I don't have to think Pon-Farr with the girls. And this is a human boy so he doesn't either." He thought all this T'Len heard and agreed with him. In his heart of hearts he knew he would be lucky if he had 4 more years with his oldest daughter. While gluing his head he saw a crack on the skull so he decided he better take Stephen up for further treatment. Clora met them when they beamed up. "My goodness there are 2 of you remarked Stephen. T'Len was hard at work in the sickbay when they arrived she looked up to assure herself that Leonard was well. Then she continued. "I saw that" he linked to her. "I love you." The 3 McCoys didn't leave sickbay for 2 days till things had become manageable Amanda and Stephen were becoming very best friends. That night as they gathered in their own quarters Amanda asked her Dad if she could be betrothed to Stephen. "I'll be 7 next month Dad I won't bond with him until I am older but I would like to be his wife." "Amanda he is not Vulcan he must ask you." "He did" "He didn't ask me. I'll talk to him, girl. Now sleep! Clora knock her out if you have to." They all laughed at that. He went in to the 3 young ones next. "Did you enjoy your trip to the starbase James? "It was scary I like the bridge better. Sulu let me turn the ship around after the battle. Chekov is going to let me fire phasers next time." "Let's hope there isn't a next time till you are grownup." "Oh Daddy" "Kris are you helping them with the reports?" "I did 6 of them today." "When I was 3 I could scribble all over my Dad's reports. My 3 year old can write them in 2 languages at least. You are amazing Kris. Now you, Tony my little baby, into bed." "Daddy I can write too, and talk in 2 languages." He added quietly. "I know Tony but you're still my baby. Into bed all of you. G'night. He kissed each and a little meld for each. Then lights out. He and T'Len went to bed then. He was beaming. T'Len you are a super mom. Your children are a credit to you. Everyone should marry a Vulcan. With that they melded.

The Enterprise headed to Earth with its load of Klingon prisoners. Stephen travelled with them to give his report to headquarters and request replacement personnel. He had an ulterior motive for travelling with them of course. When the ship arrived the cadets were just getting their spring break. The crew was also ready for a good shore leave. Leonard was anxious to take his family to a dude ranch. Jim and Spock and Stephen and Uhura liked that idea so they all tagged along. Spock didn't particularly want to do this activity but when in Rome. The first evening they were settled into their cabins and had a delicious meal. McCoy had warned them about the Vulcan menu and they had prepared admirably. He and Jim and the Uhurus enjoyed the local beef while the Vulcans stuck with their salads and veggies. Kris took a few bites of her Dad's steak and thought she could handle one of them some day. After dinner and a rundown on the ranch's activity choices they were taken out to meet their horses. The manager was a dab hand at matching people to animals and each was delighted with their chosen mount. Outside the barn there was a bonfire lighting some of the hands and older residents were having a marshmallow toast and a sing along. Spock and the Uhurus joined in as did the McCoys. They retired exhausted but happy that night. Next morning early they were awakened by a couple of cocks crowing. The horses were already tied at the gate and the ranch hands were waiting for the riders. T'Len and T'Last stayed with the youngsters leading them and then went to the swimming pool. The children went in so the ladies had to as well. Like Spock the ladies were not that fond of water. But the children had been brought up with it. James had of course wanted a horse that would run but his Mother put her foot down not this time James. She knew well he would ride off and break his neck. This boy was becoming more like his name sake everyday. Each day the routine was fairly set but they took different trails and learned to saddle and rub down their mounts. One day they went to a pond where they took a couple of boats out to fish. they fried their catch that night and the humans ate them. Truth be told some of the children couldn't resist, and tried a taste. Another day they went to a stream to try their luck panning for gold. No one struck it rich except in camaraderie. Another day they rode out to some cliff dwellings preserved for centuries because of the dry climate. By then they were natural saddle riders and all had deep tans (some were a deep green). The last riding day they went to a mock up of an old cowboy town complete with Boothill cemetery livery stable saloon and sheriffs office. As soon as they got there a group of actors began to stage a wild west scene first some of them 'robbed' a stage coach. Then they rode into town and 'robbed a bank' another group caught up to them by the livery stable where they re-enacted a sort of O.K. Corral scene. The ladies and children had arrived by bus earlier and were coached to join in as extras to surprise their men folk. They were encouraged to join the sheriff's posse chasing the ones who got away. A great day was had by all with the possible exception of Spock who thought the gallop was invigorating but did not like the violence as they wound up shooting at the actors. He however subdued his character with the FVNP. Something the actor had not previously experienced much to his chagrin.

The last day was a rodeo at home with all welcome to partake. After that they had a barbecue outside and a sing-along followed by a choice to sleep out under the stars if anyone wanted. The ladies went inside with Tony. Kris was with her Dad and James was with his bosom buddy the Capt. Sparky felt a little guilty about staying out but he and Davey had a sort of last night together. Things would soon change for them the baby would come soon and T'Reen was graduating next summer. And Davey would not be free then either. Stephen and the twins were in a corner nattering all night. The 3 buddies a sort of family of another kind were comfortably enjoying a last free night too. Jim found himself becoming very attached to his friend James and even wondering what would have been with him and David. They said little but felt a bond deeper than just friends. At one stage Leonard asked Jim. Could I try to meld with you? Spock thought it unlikely to work. Jim said "Go ahead Bones, try. Leonard put his hand on Jim's face. In a fairly short time he felt the Dr. in his head. "That feels weird." He didn't know if he said it aloud or not. He gestured to Spock to join them. Bones was deep into his soul by now. Spock put his hands on his 2 friend's faces. Bones and Jim did the same. There were no more words aloud but there was deep communication, no one had any doubt of their deep friendship more than brothers. They had been through so much together they now knew how the other thinks. They could convey what they had never been able to say to each other without fear f what the others might think. There were apologies and a true love for each other. Finally Leonard said I have to stop or I will want to do what a married man must not do to anyone else. They retreated from the meld, but they knew there was a new different sort of bond created between the 3 and it had been forming before tonight. Leonard laid back and let the tears, tears from being in the presence of beauty, roll down his face. Jim (no psychiatrist) realized he was crying and asked if he had done something wrong. Spock understood and he whispered "Jim he is overwhelmed." Then he linked to McCoy. "I am not far from tears too Leonard. I have never shared so much even to my Mother."

The next morning they all cleared up and some went down to say good bye to their horse friends. They said their goodbyes after breakfast, and returned refreshed and ready for their next adventure.

CHAP 16 XXXXXXXX

On their way back Sparky talked of his upcoming exams and baby, both pretty nearly the same time. He sincerely wished baby would wait till after graduation. Davey was very quiet. He too hoped to get past graduation. He had a big step to make too. T'Reen was graduating after his exams. He hoped he could wait. Clora piped up "Don't forget Grandfather's baby too. McCoy said a silent prayer. Tri-location was sounding like a useful feat. Both Sarek and Sparky were counting on him, and as he looked at Davey he was getting worried they would soon have a rushed wedding. Besides all these there were 430 men and women he had responsibility for on the Enterprise for short of 5 more years. He wasn't free to just fly off to Vulcan or Earth as he liked. T'Last and Saavik had 3 more months and Graduation was the same time frame. "Bones, Spock, we are ordered to take Stephen and 60 more personnel for the starbase. Let's get it together." "Certainly, Jim. Ready, Spock?" "Indeed" "This is the life, Jim, Spock. We get to do what we do best in company with our best closest friends. We have become family. We have to be better at it than anyone else because where we go there is no backup. It's us or nothing. We meet people no one has ever seen before in places no one has even known existed. We are IT!" "Bones you make us sound like something special. I'm just me, and you 2 are just well you 2." "Jim you are special, Spock is special and I get to be your brother." "Darn it. We have been patting ourselves on he back and listen to that." "What Jim?" "Kirk Starbase 4 is under attack again what is your E.T.A?" "Sir, tomorrow afternoon." "Can you make it sooner, Jim? He looked at Scotty. "We are going Warp 4 now I can give you 4 more." "E.T.A. Spock?" "Tonight late." "Well it will have to do. Don't send anyone down till the Klingons are defeated, captured or killed whatever you have to do, but do not let them escape. Komack out" They snuck up on the bird of prey. It was on it's own but wreaking havoc. "Chekov go for him all guns blazing." "I see you were reliving the vild, vild vest sir." "Sulu go straight for him. Spock shields up." He was disabled very quickly. "Prepare a boarding party, arrest whoever you can." Just before they beamed up it went up in smoke. "Jim, what if we had beamed over?" "I don't want to think of it. I should have known, they never let us on their ships. Amanda ask the starbase how they are doing." "Capt, the Klingons are gone but there are only 10 left down there. They are all injured- 4 badly." "Jim I've got to get down there." "Sure Bones. Spock, Batista we will beam down to help the men on the base. Phasers on heavy stun." What they found was bodies everywhere. When they got to the comm. Offices they tried the door. "Who's there?" "James Kirk from the Enterprise." The men opened the door they were all blood covered. Bones was at work straight away. He stabilized the worst and then entrusted him to a more minor injured man, and sent them up. He did this till the 4 worst were gone up with another the 2 that were left did not want to go up we will stay and clean up. McCoy had treated their injuries and they were fine. Kirk asked Batista to call down a clean up crew. "Bill will you protect the cleaners in case we overlooked any Klingons." "I will sir. Dr are you all right?" "I am Bill; I'll be going back now." "Good." Back on the ship Kirk addressed the new starbase crew. This seems to be a Klingon Magnet base. I will understand if anyone doesn't want to stay here." "Sir we have been trained to handle this situation. We stay." "Stephen?" "I will stay, too" "All right I can guarantee Starfleet will do it's best to defend you. They are putting up early warning satellites soon to warn of invasion. We have an arsenal of weapons for you" They beamed down Stephen stayed to say a last goodbye to Amanda and get a promise that she would be there for him when she was old enough. Her Dad refused to let her marry before she was 10. He wished it could be 18 but even now at 7 she was like twice her age. She was a McCoy all right. "He is not a Vulcan. He will not have Pon Farr you are only 1/4Vulcan and look human. You can wait till you are a grown woman. He hadn't any of this with Jo, but now he had to fight with 2 of them. Luckily Clora was more laid back. The Enterprise had to meet the Potemkin. It was carrying 7 mail order brides-to-be for 7 young settlers on Janas3. The life there was so difficult it was not for many but these ladies had been well prepared and were bent on making a go of it there. 3 were teachers and 4 nurses. They had made to order jobs. The teachers would work at the local restaurant until there were some children to teach. With the coming of these women the number of women on Janas had more than doubled and it is a safe bet there would soon be children with the new blood. The Potemkin was supposed to carry them but it had a broken anti-matter converter so they were forced back to earth. The McCoy family opted to go back with them to attend Sparky's graduation. Leonard had to stay with the Enterprise so he could save his leave for the wedding and the births. He must do the physicals for the settlers. Once they arrived with the girls. Kirk was to check on the general running of the planet. For such a rich planet, there was very little off world interference. Kirk found a very efficient young administrator, who had developed a very strong defense system, this explained the lack of enemies. He also was surprised to see a garden in each yard and 2 small farms quite a feat on this rugged planet. They weren't quite self sufficient but were doing all they could to get there. The fewer merchants and traffic in general helped keep enemies away. Kirk reiterated that Starfleet will help them in any way they needed. He also added in an aside that he would also try to keep 'fleet off their backs. Dr. McCoy was pleased with the health results there were improvements that could be made especially for the miners but no one was outside safe parameters. Those girls were headed to a good place. The administrator had his eye on one of the girls and it looked as if she kind of liked him too. This could develop.

T'Len and the others were as pleased as punch for Sparky as he got the highest honour for an Engineering Graduate, the McKenzie medal. She felt her husband's absence keenly and commed him that night. She told him all about the ceremony and then added, but I'm worried about Davey he is off form." "T'Len get him to Vulcan as soon as you can I will get there from here he needs to get married right away. Leonard was there an hour before the family. As soon as he saw Davey he knew it was time. The graduation was in 2 days time Davey said he would wait. His Dad was worried but he kept him sedated to help him. T'Reen was also the top graduate in her class. She was very nervous at the ceremony. She was getting a little shy of the coming wedding. She didn't know Davey very well. Still she was willing to go ahead with it. T'Last was encouraging her. McCoy had another concern. T'Last was having some very strong early warning contractions. This was going to happen sooner rather than later. Sparky was nearly as uptight as Davey. T'Reen and her family would come to Shikahr immediately after the graduation and they would conduct the Bonding. T'Last was determined not to spoil her sisters wedding and graduation. She asked McCoy to give her something to delay things, but he refused "it's too near your time it would be bad for you and the baby." Few slept in the house that night, so people were a little punchy that morning. About 4 in the morning McCoy had just dozed. T'Len was asleep. A light tap on the door woke the Dr. A hesitant figure came in. McCoy got up and went to him "Dad are you all right?" "Yes, but Saavik is not. Could you come?" "Of course, is she in labour?" "It would seem so Leonard. McCoy had things prepared for T'Last he had not expected Saavik. She had a couple of weeks to go. He pulled on his clothes and gathered the equipment. "You should have called me sooner Dad. She is very advanced" "She just called me 6.4 minutes ago." "Right Saavik, you can give me a big push. That's perfect another now. Good. I see very black hair here. Another now stop pushing breathe in and out. Yes I see a very handsome face here. One more push and I can let you see him or her too. That's it now Saavik here is your little son. What a fine lad he is. He helped her start him nursing. He cleaned up and checked her for any problems. All was well. Sarek and Saavik said nothing aloud but McCoy could see they were communing. Sarek put his hand on his son's face. The look on his face was all Leonard needed to see. He slipped out quietly and went to his room. T'Len woke as he joined her in the bed. "T'Last?" she asked. "No darlin'. You have a brother." "Saavik?" "Yes a very handsome boy." "He reached for her face and she reciprocated. All the excitement of yesterday and this morning melted away in the ecstasy of their meeting of minds. Would there never stop being new beauty to find in his wife's mind and soul? She must be the most beautiful creature God ever made he thought as he settled with her. "Daddy Mommy, are you coming." Clora was calling. They jumped up and dressed. "I'll check on Davey" said the Dr. Davey was up but not dressed the sedatives had him quite groggy. "Davey can you make it?" he slowly nodded. "I'm not going to give you any more because you need to be with it today. You must be very Vulcan today. Keep yourself in check until the bonding, son. Can you do that Davey?" Again he just nodded. He got Davey dressed and brought him downstairs. In the aircar, he began to brighten up. The excitement was getting to him and the drugs were losing their grip. "Hold it together Davey; we will come home straight after the graduation. The girl's family will come to Shikahr for the bonding at 3. Davey was unable to talk. The fever was gripping him now. His Dad stayed by his side as the graduation proceeded. Spock was the guest speaker. He was conferred with an honorary degree in the healing arts and then presented T'Reen with the Surak achievement award as the top student in her class. After the ceremony Davey insisted on going up to congratulate her. His Dad went with him keeping an eagle eye on him. "I am so happy for you T'Reen." He turned to her parents and acknowledged how proud they must be. He had equally pleasant words for T'Last and her little brothers. Of course Dr. McCoy did the same and then steered his feverish son away. "I must get him home and prepare him for the ceremony this afternoon. We look forward to celebrating with you again." When they returned McCoy went up to check on Saavik. He found the distinguished Vulcan Ambassador sitting with his sleeping new son in his arms beside his equally sleeping wife, as if he had not left the room since this morning (which is indeed the truth). Leonard grinned broadly "Sarek you are a lucky man." At this Sarek gave an almost grin and said "I know Leonard. Would you think it appropriate to have Savel's welcoming ceremony with the bonding? "That would be an honour sir. I am afraid I would miss it if it is not held today. Spock said we must leave tonight or at least early tomorrow." "What about, T'Last?" "She will have to come with us. Sparky is assigned to Enterprise. I will miss Davey's return, after his time out, but he is coming on board with us for the summer. Next autumn he is accepted to start his medical training. I would be grateful if you would look after them until he can come to us." "Of course Leonard I would welcome the chance to get to know him better." The bonding went very well (McCoy always worried after Spock's fiasco.) though McCoy could not keep the tears away again. T'Len took his hand in hers, which only served for the dam to burst. He buried his face in her shoulder. He's not even 10 yet. Sparky is only 11. The welcoming ceremony helped him get his emotions under control except for another wide grin. T'Reen's parents did not mind the loss of control. They had seen it the last time too, and were more or less expecting it. The celebrations were most enjoyable with a mix of human and Vulcan delicacies followed by some dancing and a sing along session. Eventually Spock wished every one long life and prosperity as he returned to the ship. The visitors left and the McCoys opted to stay till the morning. They sat around for hours rehashing the day's events, and at last retired for a few hours. They had all packed and were ready to go as soon as the call came. This would likely be there last visit to Vulcan for 4 years. T'Len was tempted to stay till Davey came down, but she knew Leonard was very raw, so she agreed to go with him in the morning. McCoy did not get any few hours though just 20 minutes after he fell into a deep sleep. Sparky came charging in. "Dad T'Last needs you." Waking out of a really deep sleep shakes one up a bit and The Dr. experienced that brief disorientation. However his long experience kicked in and he was on his feet and ready to go. T'Len too was now up. Her healing art was left behind as she became a Granny at 22 years of age. Mc Coy gathered what he needed and had a check of her progress. This is going to be a long night. He told T'Len she could go back to bed. "I will call you when things are happening." There was no way T'Len was going to go back to bed but she agreed to go and meditate for a while. He and Sparky and T'Last sat and chatted for an hour. Then the Dr. went downstairs and made tea for the pair. He made himself a strong coffee. After the tea he took them walking out in the cool night air. He made T'Last walk at a good clip for 2 hours until T'Last begged to be allowed to lie down. "Good sign." He said as he gave another check. "That's done a lot of good. You won't be long now. I'll just call Mom now and then we might be in business." T'Len came like a shot. She got some baby things ready to receive her first Grandchild. It was still another hour before the finale. T'Last was anxious to start pushing but it was still not quite time so McCoy said "Right I will just scrub up here so don't go till I can catch him or her." He took a little time over it and then he came to her and said "Right girl now let's bring this little baby home. Give us a good push now. Good and another and hold tough now breathe heavy. There now I have a little green face smiling at me. Give us one more good push and I will hand… him…over to you. Well now that's one fine healthy boy, a big one too. His momma is going to be a small bit sore tomorrow. He looked at the clock why it's today isn't it. T'Len wrapped the boy in a towel and they handed him to his mother to give a first feed. He knew just what to do. His Mother and Father were speechless and awestruck. Sparky looked at his wife and son then at his Mother and Father and did a very unVulcan, McCoy thing. He cried. McCoy wanted to take his son in his arms but T'Last did so he wisely stepped out of it. He quietly saw to the clean up and left the Family they only had another 2 hours to their departure. There could be no changing it. The Enterprise had to go. Sparky would have to be on it. T'Last was very torn she could of course stay her family would be delighted to look after her and her son, but it could be a very long time before she would see Sparky again there was no guarantee when the ship would be anywhere near Vulcan again. Davey dragged himself out of his room to say goodbye. He was still in a very feverish state. He wished each of his siblings goodbye then he came to his Mother. He gave her a most human bear hug and said I will miss you Mom. Mom we are adding a little girl to our family in 9 months." T'Len beamed and thanked him for his great effort to come say goodbye and told him to write as soon as he could. "I will Mom." Then he went to his Dad. Dad I will be the best husband I can to her. And we will be back on board before the mission ends. Thanks for releasing me for T'Reen. I am overwhelmed with her goodness." "As I was with your Mother, Davey. Davey you need to go back to your quarters, now. We will see you at the academy next time we are there. I love you Davey. I am going to be so lonesome without you. We have been a great team for a good few years now. Go on now because I'm going to cry again." He did and Davey did too.

Chap 17 XXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the McCoys beamed up to the ship for 4 more years of their current mission.

Not having slept in 2 days did not sweeten the Dr.'s temper. He helped get the family settled into their quarters. Sparky T'Last and little Stormy had quarters in the Engineering section. Clora went to stay with T'Last while Sparky reported for duty. James and Amanda quickly changed into their uniforms and rushed off to the bridge. Kris went to the records centre. Kris loved that work. T'Len took them down. Then she took Tony up to his idol Chekov. When she got back she found that Leonard had things pretty much settled in place, but had been called to sickbay to a sick crew man. She had only to do a final tidy up. Down in sick bay McCoy asked "Adams what's the trouble?" " I was on a landing party last week, Dr and I have had a headache since then but today I feel awful. McCoy scanned him and read the signs of Rigellian flu. "Nurse prepare 6ccs of Ritaxin." "You were vaccinated, Adams. I can't understand why you should get this. You had Rigellian flu before didn't you?" "I did Dr." "I will have to check if this is a different strain." He injected him with the Ritaxin and as soon as he did Adams threw up all over McCoy. "If you feel that coming on, could you please warn me?" He couldn't get really angry because he was looking at a thoroughly miserable ensign. He got a nurse to stay with him while he got changed and cleaned up. When he got back Adams was out cold. Nurse when his stomach settles give him 2 of the gel caps. He was then called to engineering a cadet there had twisted her ankle. When he got there Sparky was looking after her. "She tripped over a cable." "Hi. Sparky. That's a bad sprain it's not broken, but I need to get her to sickbay to fix it. Sparky helped him get her down. "Clora says Stormy and T'Last are doing fine. You could call in to them on your way back down." "Thanks Dad. You look beat; you'd better get some rest." "No rest for the wicked Sparky" He was worried about the ensign. What made her fall so hard? He soon saw she had a tumour on her brain causing balance problems. "We'll have to do freezer surgery on her. Prepare her for surgery in 20 minutes. I must check the other 2 patients first but I will be there then. "One was a cook with cramps she was easily relieved and sent to her quarters for a nights rest. The other was a security man who had been with Adams on the landing party. He too had a headache and was feverish. He was not as bad as Adams but McCoy prescribed Ritaxin and gel caps when his nausea abated. Before he went in to the surgery he commed Kirk "Can you get me the names of all those who went on the landing party, last week." "Will do Bones, as soon as I can." "Thanks Jim. Were you on it? C'mon Jim were you on it?" "O.K. I was." "And Spock?" "Yes and Chekov Adams, Li, and Hershey." "Adams and Hershey are down here. Let you and Spock and the rest of the landing party report to sickbay ASAP for a check up. I have to go into surgery now but I need you all when I come out." When he finished he found them all waiting. I'll take you first Jim so you can get back up to the bridge. He took a blood sample and then scanned him. "How do you feel?" "Fine Bones" "Right Jim you can go. If you feel bad come back." "Spock are you feeling all right?" "Yes Dr." "Okay you check out too." Again he took a blood sample, and sent him on his way. "Chekov" He only had to look at him to send him to a bed. Li seemed fine as well so he sent him off with the same instructions. Adams was much better but Hershey was worse. Chekov's temperature was so high he was shivering uncontrollably. McCoy had to strap him to the bed so he wouldn't roll off. Of course, he took another dousing while he was doing it. Kirk commed him "Bones, I forgot Mbenga was with us." "I was wondering where he was. He is supposed to be coming on now. I'll go down there and check on him." He was sick as a dog, so Bones brought him up to sickbay. "Well Geoff, I guess this is how you are doing your shift. "Well here goes 3 nights up he thought." Hershey was going down fast, but at least Adams would be back to quarters in the morning. Chekov and Mbenga were unconscious. "Spock here Dr." "Yes Spock?" "The Capt. is coming down he is unwell." "Thanks Spock how are you?" "Well Dr." "Good. I'll backtrack him if he doesn't make it here." Kirk did come in so he must really be sick if he came down here. "Right Jim. Lie down here." He gave him Ritaxin and the gel caps. "The Ritaxin isn't doing much and the gel caps are a slow remedy. But they are helping." "How are the others?" "Adams is fine the others are sleeping." It wasn't long till Kirk was too. McCoy called into Spock's room to check on him. He was deep in meditation but it was obvious he was fine and the scanner agreed so he backed out quietly not to disturb the Vulcan. He hurried back to see what he could do for Hershey and to check on a theory. Spock was the only one not affected. Perhaps it was blood borne. He checked the samples of blood Spock's and the others and his own at last he found a tiny microbe. What was it about Spock's blood? He mixed a sample of Spock's with the Capt.'s. As soon as the Vulcan blood touched it the microbe died. He tried adding a bit of copper to the microbe and that too killed it. He put some broth gel in and it did slow it down but didn't eliminate it. How to add enough copper without killing the patient was the problem he faced. He tried a mix of broth and copper. That was promising He would try it on Hershey because he would soon be dead otherwise. He went in to Hershey, and asked if he could try the mix. "Sure Doc. I'm not going to make it am I?" "This should cure you Hersh don't you dare give up." He gave him a hypo of the mix. He took a bad spike down first and then he slowly improved. Another hypo saw his temperature drop to normal and he fell into a real sleep. He went to each of the others then and gave them the cocktail. In each case they had the initial spike and then slowly came back to normal readings and a true sleep. Kirk however of course wouldn't stay in sickbay but promised he would go to his own bed. With things quiet at last and an hour to go till shift change McCoy hopped up on to a bed. He wanted to be there if any one needed him. He fell into a deep sleep. An hour later Dr Kelly and the morning nurses came on McCoy woke dazed as they came in. When he woke properly he asked them to keep an eye on the sleepers. "Any one who feels like leaving here can be let go but they must take a day off." He had a look at Mbenga, before he left. Geoff saw that McCoy was done in. "Dr. you are relieved of duty today go home and stay there all day." "I'm the CMO here." "You heard what I said, Leonard. You are a good teacher and I've learned to out bark you." McCoy just barely made the bed in his quarters. He collapsed on it. T'Len was with T'Last but she sensed her husbands collapse and rushed to their room. She got him undressed and under the covers. T'Len joined him. He gave her a wide grin and then went to sleep. When he finally woke he felt great. "That was a great night's sleep," he said. T'Len was writing at a table near the bed. "Ah my love, you are awake" "I feel great after that sleep. I didn't sleep since before Davey's wedding. Where are the children?" "They are at their posts dear." "What time is it?" "12:00 hours dear" "Oh I should be at work." He grabbed his tunics and pants, and then realized he was dressed. "OH I never got changed last night." "You have been in bed 2 nights dear." "What happened to yesterday?" She; a very un Vulcan laugh, a happy laugh, a sweet laugh. He put up his 2 fingers which she returned. Then he rushed into the refresher. He took a shower and came out in fresh boxers. He took her face in his hand and she returned that too. They sat together on the bed lost in each other's souls. He didn't know or care how many minutes point whatever they sat there but eventually he pulled the covers over the 2 of them and forgot about sickbay and everything else. When they woke again he teasingly put his hand on her face. He became aware of another. T'Len gave him her Mona Lisa smile. He gave his best McCoy grin, the one that lit up his whole face. "Can life get any better than this? It's a girl isn't it? T'Len nodded shyly. "A Vulcan girl, our first Vulcan girl." "You're the best, Darlin'. I really do have to get to sickbay or I won't be able to get back to pick up the children. He gave her a kiss and then left for work with a real bounce in his step. People stared at him as he whistled and bounced along.

Chap 18 XXXXXXXX

It all started when Kirk took his 2 best friends on a camping trip. It finished with Spock losing a half brother, but they found they were 3 'brothers' who were there for each other. However Sybok had opened a very deep wound in McCoy. He had never even shown it to T'Len. Sybok convinced him he was over it, but it had only brought it up and now he couldn't keep it from her. It was eating him up. It was from a devastating time in his life. His marriage was rocky. Jocelyn had just taken up with the senator and taken Jo from him he had no friends and even lost his work. Now his Dad was dying and in terrible agony. His father asked him to take him off the machine. He had not wanted to. There was always hope while he lived. He had turned the machine off and then the results of the new cure had come in. He could have saved his Dad. After that Starfleet owned him and he became the irascible Dr McCoy.

He failed the next physical. He had cancer. Chapel scheduled him for freezer surgery. Dr. Kelly would assist. "Chapel I thought cancer was nearly eliminated. "It has become very rare. But your state of mind is causing this. You have some deep worry and it has taken advantage of your weakened state. I can take the tumor but it will only come back until the problem is solved. Unfortunately you are the psychiatrist not me and I don't know any one as good as you. Perhaps T'Len can help you, anyway let's do this. After the operation, Christine went into talk to him. "Leonard you know what causes this. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I'm your friend. If you don't deal with it I'll be operating time and again and one time it will be too late. Perhaps you can give it to T'Len. "How can I let her see that?" "What Leonard?" He began to weep. I killed my father for no good reason." "Bones, you know that's not true. You didn't kill him you let him go. He was not going to get better there was no shame in not prolonging the agony unnaturally." Jim had just come in and overheard. "Yes there is. I found the cure the next week. "That was only coincidence." "Jim I loved my Dad, but we couldn't be friends. Then I had to decide to kill him." "Not kill him Bones. Let him go." "I wish I could feel that way Jim. It made me feel I got my own back at him." Bones even talking about it has to be helping. Tell me about your Dad. "He was a great Dr. but he was away a lot. I guess I was that way with Jocelyn. When he did come home we had to be seen but not heard. Till after he had his dinner and time with Mom. He liked us and I tried to be a good son. He believed in spare the rod and spoil the child. He was delighted that I became a Dr. Maybe I only did it to please him." "NO. Bones! You had to be a Dr. because it's your gift." "He was delighted when I married Jocelyn and then when Joanna came. He was her Godfather. But when she took everything he sided with her. Said it was my fault. I lost him, then and soon it was the time for me to kill him." "Then you got a ship full of brothers, and a beautiful wife and family. Don't keep going back to those times. Stay here with us. We need you you're part of us." A smile shone through the tears. "I love you Jim. Please don't tell anyone Jim." "Bones you know my secret story too, all of it. So we're even. It stays here, but please let T'Len in too. She needs all of you. She won't think less of you." "Do you think?" "Would you get back to work, Bones. I'm sure there is another round of physicals due." "That's smart Jim. You got me loving you so you think I will go easy on the physical. Maybe you're right". In all the years on the Enterprise none of Leonard's hidden life had come out even though he knew all he needed to about all 430 of the crew. Jim couldn't believe he had gotten that much out of him. He pondered whether it was the drugs, from the operation, or had Chapel scared him enough. What he now knew wasn't such a deep dark secret, but it was, obviously, to his friend. The despair he had been carrying was killing him. He was glad to help his friend but he hoped he would share it with his wife. It would help him if he gave her everything. She had made him the man he was today, instead of the desperate cynical drunk he sometimes became before. T'Len brought him home when he was released. He couldn't go back to work till tomorrow. The children were at their posts. He guessed this was the time. It wasn't going to get easier. "T'Len I need to tell you something, Can I do it in meld. It's too hard to say it." She first gave him her 2 fingered love, "Now" They shared a most healing mind union. He brought every shielded secret to her. He showed her who he really thought he was. She could see that and what he really was as well. She had all of him now. He had always had all of her. She had never hidden anything. She sent him back her love, her acceptance, and her forgiveness. He had never before been so free. The stone he had been carrying was melted and gone. When they left the meld, it was time to collect the children. Leonard wanted to go, but T'Len said "Not today, you need to rest." He slept until his children came bounding in. "Momma took us for an ice cream, Daddy. Are you better now?" Kris sat on the bed with him. She had always liked to be close to him. "I am darlin'. I can go back to work tomorrow and after I will come get you. Did you have a good day?" Yes Daddy all the reports are done. Tony was helping the crew fill out their reports, so I could get them filed and the copies sent to 'fleet. He is great at that Daddy no one forgets to do them with Tony. T'Len replicated a couple of pizzas and chips for them all. Sparky and family came to share it with them and check on his Dad. Stormy was filling out and had 2 teeth already. It wouldn't be long till he was crawling and into everything. "T'Last has been working in the labs Dad. She is trying to perfect the vegetarian gel caps." "Good luck to her but there is no substitute for the anti viral in the chicken. If she finds it in a vegetable I will be delighted and it would be a great addition to Vulcan therapies."

Chap19 XXXXXXXXX

Sparky's tour came to an end they would have to go back to academy for the last year. He was not looking forward to class work again. Clora and Amanda were booked in to begin their studies Clora was going to nursing school and of course Amanda to the communications stream. Davey's daughter T'Risha would be Christened when the family gathered for the twins orientation. T'Len's time was up, but it seems this girl liked staying put. Leonard let her go till she was a week over time. Then he took T'Len to sickbay for a checkup. His trusty scanner told him they better get the baby out soon. "Darlin' I think we will have to try to talk T'Rally into moving out. He got things ready and asked to do the honours. She examined T'Len, who was cool as a cucumber. Leonard we don't have to do anything but catch this child. She's ready to come. In minutes she had a little ginger haired girl child to hand to her Mother. "Well what do you know a Green blooded Irishwoman." He just loved watching her take her first suckle at her Mother's breast. McCoy was in seventh heaven, he couldn't wait to hold her. She put her little hand on her Mother's face. Leonard took her then and he felt like never letting her go. She went for his face then and he did the same to hers. "My little Mary T'Rally. I'm your Daddy and I love you. I'm going to protect you and see to your needs and your Momma too. You have 7 brothers and sisters we'll go meet them in a few minutes when we get to our room." He blathered on in link to her, till T'Len was ready to leave sickbay. They went down to their quarters, where the McCoy gang gathered round them to welcome this sister of theirs. The ship was on target to meet the Challenger. Challenger had a load of casualties and bodies from the civil war on Nesdie 11. The casualties were being brought for intensive care treatment at 'Fleet Medical center. The dead would be met by their families for burial. Instead of casualties they found refugee colonists and the Challenger crew. Klingons had fomented the civil war and driven the colonists off planet The Challenger was only barely limping along. The colonists that hadn't gotten to the ship were taken by the Klingons as slaves. The Enterprise couldn't fit the bodies with all the colonists and Challenger crewmen so they left them on the Ship and destroyed it so it wouldn't be a hazard to other traffic. Enterprise couldn't do anything for the slaves because they had to get to Headquarters with their load. Of course sickbay was in chaos. No one could do shifts. They were all on 24/7 even T'Len had to come down. Spock was there doing what he could to help. The Challengers Dr.s had been killed but they had 2 cadets on placement who had been trainee doctors and a couple of nurses and orderlies. After 2 days straight T'Len had to go home exhausted to rest. She could do no more. By the 3rd day every patient had been seen at least once, and only 4 had died. McCoy had unfortunately not seen any of the ones who didn't make it. At the moment he was with a girl of 10. He would have to take the other leg. Both had been horribly mangled and she had lost the first one but he could not save the second either. However he could preserve the stumps so that when they got to 'Fleet medical they would be able to regrow both. On board they could do minor regens but this was bigger than their labs could do. "Don't you worry little Missy you will be right as rain when they get to you." This little girl so small and fragile smiled at him and thanked him for saving her. The next patient he was directed to was a very young baby only weeks old. He had a gash from his chin to his knee He glue stitched it and set up a transfusion. The only blood of the baby's type available was his own. He had a pint in the reserve but found he needed to take another then and there. This baby like the girl just smiled at him, and then grabbed his finger and held on tight. McCoy took him over to one of the Challenger's nurses. "Whose baby is this?" "His Mother brought him here but she died an hour ago. She said her husband was one of the palace guard. He died when the Klingons stormed the palace and killed the King." The good Dr.'s heart was fast bonding with this baby. He took him down to T'Len. She fed him and treated him as a sister to T'Rally. They were obviously very close in age. Meanwhile McCoy went back to work. Gluestiching, hypos, and regenerators didn't get much idle time. Neither did the personnel. Things began to ease after the first week, but the Enterprise was chock-a-block the gyms and rec rooms were makeshift dorms. Everyone was sharing their room with others. The McCoys had most of the children in their room including Sparky and family, and the 10 year old girl. The younger McCoys had all welcomed young Joady as they were calling him. They would have to live like this for the next approximately 3 months till they got to 'Frisco. Little Joady was thriving. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He and T'Rally had a lot of fun together, until he decided to teeth on her ears, which was nipped in the bud very quickly by her ladyship. "She's a McCoy all right." Like the rest of the children he was learning both Vulcan and standard, but unlike the real McCoys he was developing much slower. The challenge however was bringing him on quicker than he would on his home planet. He was up on his hands and knees trying to crawl like his sister. At just about 5 months. She, of course, was close to walking and much taller by now. The night before they reached San Francisco, Leonard said, "We will have to turn him over T'Len. He isn't ours." "Leonard, they don't want a child with no parents from a Klingon infested planet. They might let us keep him. He thinks he is a McCoy." "I do too, T'Len. I'll pull every string I know how, and lick anyone's boot I need to. Later at the welfare office the Dr. told his story again to the 10th person, in the chain of command. "He has no one else. We have saved his life and raised him for the last 4 months as our own. I even gave him 2 pints of my own blood. His Father died nobly and his Mother as well. He doesn't know any other family but ours and we all want him to stay with us." "Dr. McCoy He would make 9 children in your family. That's unheard of. Is it fair to your other children?" "My 2 oldest are married and my next 2 are enrolled in the academy. That leaves only 4 with us. As to what my children think, they are all out in the waiting room. Ask them yourself." "No need, I've heard about them. So, be it on your head, he can stay with you. We will of course conduct unannounced inspections of your family to see how he is doing." "Of course. Thank you." He was issued with the papers he needed to make him a real McCoy too. When he emerged from the ordeal the whole clan was there to welcome Joady Sarek McCoy to their arms. The family went from there straight to the Vulcan embassy. Sarek and Saavik were waiting for them with Tom and Joanna and her family. Sarek performed the welcoming ceremony for Joady and T'Risha and Tom did the Christening. Sarek was especially pleased when Joady reached out to him and said in Vulcan" Grandfather." Another moment came when Savel went up to Joady and put his little hand on Joady's face. Joady look at his 'twin sister'. She put her hand on Savel's face. So Joady did too. The look on his face made everybody laugh or at least not smile. Joady crawled over to Stormy next and tried his face, He again found a mind. Then he went over to T'Risha. He sat up and clapped his little hands, and then he tried his own face. A very puzzled look came to his face. He looked at his daddy and then crawled over to him. McCoy picked up his puzzled little son and then Joady tried his Dad. McCoy put his hand on Joady's face as well and Joady's eyes lit up. He stayed connected to his Daddy for about 10 minutes and then he fell asleep. Later on Sarek came over to his son-in-law. "It seems Leonard that you have developed into a telepath." "A small bit, Dad. Spock and T'Len have brought it out of me. Joady may develop it too." "You have made the effort to teach your children Vulcan. I find they are accepted very well at home when they visit with me there." "As you know Dad I have no family except Joanna and your family. I thank you for accepting me as your own. I am a very fallible old country doctor. The best thing I ever did was to save your daughters life. But it is really she that saved me. I had a terrible past with my own Dad. I have only begun to deal with it." With that he told Sarek his story. The whole thing the his Father his troubled marriage and divorce, the loss of Joanna and Jocelyn's subsequent death, then his Father's death and his part in it. Sarek in an unVulcan move put his arm around Leonard. "Thanks, Dad." mumbled the Dr.

McCoy felt elated after that. When he and T'Len went to their rooms, they settled the children then T'Len retired with her 'twins'. Leonard couldn't sleep so he made his way to Spock's room. Jim and Spock were locked in a chess match and without knocking he went in and sat and watched his 2 'brothers'. They didn't have anything exciting to talk about but it was just such a companionable evening together. The game ended in a stalemate. Jim stood up yawning. "Good night gentlemen." he said. McCoy, too, got up. They were just at the door when Spock said," Good night 'brothers'. Leonard walked back in and touched his 2 fingers to the back of Spock's 2 fingers, then went to his own room. He slipped into the bed with his wife. She offered her 2 fingers, which he reciprocated. They embraced and fell asleep together in comfortable unity. This year the McCoys first 4 were in the academy with the 2 in laws as well. T'Last was studying bioresearch. And T'Reen was in the nurse practitioner program. Star fleet had organized their classes so at least one could be with their children all the time.

Chap20 XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarek was now involved with the Klingon negotiations trying to broker a peace deal that would stick. He had interviewed the prisoners from starbase 4 and was preparing to meet their Ambassador on the starbase with the prisoners as an exchange for their participation in the talks. The Enterprise and the Lexington were patrolling. Amanda was delighted to be going with her Grandfather as interpreter, because she would have a chance to see Stephen again. She had a great advantage as an interpreter. She could be very Vulcan even though the Klingons would think she was human. She could link to her Grandfather and never give away any emotion. She was only 9 at this time but that too was not obvious she looked roughly twice that. Sarek and Gorkon were making some progress and held each other with growing respect. They both had a mountain to climb to see their work succeed both in negotiations and on their respective planets (Sarek was representing the Federation here. The Klingons accepted Vulcan as neutral).In time the 2 would have many meetings culminating in a visit by Sarek to the Empire's headquarters . On this visit Nogura, Saavik, and Amanda accompanied him. Nogura chickened out at the last minute and stayed with their shuttle. (The children stayed on the Enterprise with the McCoys.) Saavik and Gorkon's daughter found they could be friends and spent the time in the palace grounds. Amanda stayed on duty with the Ambassador. At the climax of the meeting they signed a preliminary agreement. It would be brought to their governments and hopefully then be finally ratified. Sarek was very confident that he could deliver it. Gorkon knew he had the tougher job but was hopeful they would meet sooner rather than later to ratify. "General now that our work is finished for the moment I would like to invite you to visit my home friend to friend no publicity or entourages." "Thank you Sarek I will let you know when I can." They then called for beam up, but before the sparkling started some protestors fired darts at the party. Saavik was not hit and Amanda was just grazed across her shoulder. But Sarek was his in his chest. On board the shuttle, none of them were medical. Amanda was as close as they came and she had rarely been to sickbay. The pilot raced to get them back to the Enterprise which was waiting at the edge of the neutral zone. Amanda knew they must get the bleeding stopped. She maintained Vulcan control but her human heart was breaking. It would be at least an hour before they got within beaming range of Enterprise. She was able to talk to her Father though. He helped the 2 women to staunch the bleeding. Amanda didn't even mention the graze she got. At last they were able to beam the party aboard. McCoy rushed Sarek to sickbay and though the bleeding had stopped, it was obvious the dart must have been contaminated Sarek was quite feverish and unwell. Amanda was not much better by now. Once the drug had dissipated they both recovered completely, but McCoy was convinced there could never be peace with the Klingons. Sarek disagreed. Gorkon is a special man. He will have to fight for it but he will achieve it eventually. The attack just means that he is being effective or they wouldn't have to resort to violence. Nogura took a long range shuttle back to headquarters but sent the Enterprise on a starmapping mission that would take them past Vulcan he authorized a 2 day shore leave for the crew before going on. In this way they could take Sarek home. The 8 McCoys had a lovely break as did Spock and Jim and the rest of the crew. Amanda still a bit listless from her injury found the visit healing. She would stay on with her grandfather so he could get her back to the academy. While they were on shore leave though, Amanda James, Kris, and Tony took a walk into town so they could meet some of the children they had met when they had been at school there. James was especially eager to meet with T'Marda. They had been friends before and he hoped that she would agree to marry him now that he was 7. "I am not married to anyone yet, Sport. My parents would be happy that I would marry you. Your Father healed my Father when he was injured." "I will get my parents to come meet you. Would this evening be all right with them?" "I think so." The children returned to Sarek's house all excited. "Dad we must go meet a Vulcan Family. They know you and their daughter has agreed to marry me. "What do you mean James?" They are expecting us this evening, Dad." "Oh dear, I'm Dad now." Sarek brought them to meet the parents. When the Dr. met them he recognized Spinner right away. The marriage was agreed, and because James was leaving for the mission the next day, they went ahead with the ceremony. The two would both attend their academys and then bond. James and T'Marda shared a mind meld briefly, but when the meld was broken James was visibly moved as was T'Marda. James asked his Father if he could go ahead and bond then and there. He did not want to stop with that short meld. "No James you have to do your training first so you can make a family." Spinner and family left and the McCoys and Sarek's decided to settle down for the McCoys had an early start. They settled the children first then the adults had a cup of tea together. Spock and Jim were with them. "Leonard, why don't you let James stay with us? You might not be back in time for him to start next autumn." "Perhaps you are right, Sarek." "We are scheduled to go pretty far away Bones." said Jim. "He's only a little boy." "He's 7 and married, Bones. He'll be fine." "Maybe Joady will be my only child to grow up before they get married." T'Len saw that her husband was tearing up so she suggested in link that they retire. "Well I guess we better go to bed "said the Dr. They all got up. Sarek beckoned McCoy, "Leonard, could I book your help in about 9 months again?" He asked quietly. "Hey that's wonderful, Dad. Is there a baby coming? I will of course try to be there. Saavik is such a lovely Mother." "Indeed Leonard. She has made an old man very happy. Good night we will look after your children. Next morning, they said Goodbye to James and Amanda. James was delighted because to him this meant freedom. Amanda felt similar. She would miss Uhura but she figured as soon as she finished she would get a chance to be with Stephen. She kept that very much to herself. In the morning the enterprise group and the Sarek group left together. When the few remaining McCoys found themselves in their own quarters again, Leonard said to |T'Len. "Shikahr seems like home when we are down there, but somehow this is our real home. I guess I better check in on sickbay. Will you be okay for awhile? I can take the twins with me. No thank you Len. I will feed them and come down later." "O.K. Darlin' I'll look forward to that." When he got there he checked in with Chapel and then had a chat with the couple of patients. They were all glad to see him back. And when T'Len came down they were even happier she was definitely a favourite with her so healing touch. The babies were a real crowd pleaser too.

Chap21 XXXXXXXXXX

The quiet was short lived. A thing was threatening several planets along the Romulan border. Some of the planets were Federation members and the Enterprise was sent to protect them. The Romulans could look after their own protectorates. The thing was bullet shaped as it travelled. When it came to a planet it opened up and sent a pulse of energy at any moving living thing. It seems that the life it took fuelled its movement. It was not attracted to moving machines or running water. Much of the living were destroyed on the 2 federation planets. It was attacking on the Romulan side at the moment. Scotty had been studying holos of the thing. Metal and glass seemed to protect against the pulse, but against such a strong machine how long could they hold out. "Capt. There is a 30 second delay as it opens up. We could take a shuttlecraft to it and when it opens fire torpedoes and phasers at it. We may be able to destroy it. We should be protected as long as we stay inside. "I volunteer to take the mission, Capt." said Spock. "No Spock I am the best pilot I will go." "And I am the best gunner sir. I vill go vith him." added Chekov. Gentlemen Sulu and Chekov are right. They go, but I will go too." said the Capt. "Jim can you be sure you will be safe against this monster?" asked the Dr. "I'll tell you when I get back, Bones." They had a successful rendezvous with it. It wasn't totally destroyed but it seemed to be rendered harmless. "Capt if we bring it into the hangar deck I can disassemble it and be sure it will be completely harmless." "Ok Scotty but no one there but you. We can't take a chance on it working again. Scotty took it completely apart. And found there were Earth components and Klingon ones. He also saw that it was very recently made. Someone wanted to destroy life on those planets; who would be next. "Capt I think Spock would be interested in seeing this" called Scotty when he had finished with it. Spock like Scotty could see it and extrapolate. "It is possible that the peace initiative with the Federation could be used to force us to join in a campaign against the Romulans. Perhaps the damage to the 2 Federation planets was a mistake and it was only meant for the Romulans, or was it a warning to both races?" Admiral Nogura and Commodore Stone were sent to meet with Sarek who was at home on Vulcan currently. When they arrived they found Ambassador Gorkon with him. "Gentlemen while I am willing to meet with you briefly, I must ask you not to let any word of Gorkon's presence leak out. This is a private visit between 2 friends." "Absolutely Sarek, as is our visit. We wanted to brief you on the planet destroyer as it has implications for your efforts with the treaty." "I see. I will have a word with Ambassador Gorkon and see when he would meet me to discuss this and then I will get back to you after my Holiday here." "Sir would you allow us to stay until you have talked to him in case he would be willing to meet us. I promise we will not say anything in anger or stay past delivering our message and hearing his answer." "If you could wait here I will ask him, but you will leave after that. " Thank you sir we will." Sarek went to Gorkon. And explained what they wanted. "I would be happy to speak to them. I too wish to clear the air." He met the pair, and explained that while they wished peace with the Federation they would not include dealings with the Romulans in these negotiations. They would not ask the Federation to defend the Empire in this war, but they felt they could not stop it while the Romulans had no interest in peace initiatives. "They are not currently making any peace with you either I am reliably informed." "That is correct ambassador, but it would be Federation policy to accept peace initiatives from them or anyone, subject to guarantees of course." said Stone. "I would like to apologize for the destruction to your member planets. The Terran components were brought to us by Orions they do not indicate your participation in the weapon. We will not need them for any further weapons as we can make our own parts." " The Federation would rather you could see your way to living in peace with all your neighbours but we will not interfere as long as it does not involve our territories or associates." "That is fair enough sir", said Gorkon. Now if I may I will get back to my wife and daughter. "Thank you for your time sir I think we are satisfied and perhaps understand each other better. Good bye" They left as they had promised. "Now Gorkon we will speak of this no more we are on holidays "said Sarek. " Sarek I do want to apologize for the hurt some of our people caused you. There are some who find it unacceptable to be at peace. We have made some progress. Coexistence is being taught to the children at school. When their generation grows up perhaps our enmity will be forgotten." "That is a sentiment to be wished for sir. If you would like to send a child or children to the Vulcan academy, I would keep them in my house and look after them as my own." "Sarek, would you let a son of yours go to our schools?" "If you would take care of him as your own I would send my son." "Thank you for your trust Sarek, but I fear that he would not fare as well as my son with you." "I will arrange for one or more children to attend your schools as you have said. However I do not have any of my own young enough for school age I will send a boy who would be a match for your son. Perhaps they would grow to be friends." "I welcome him as I am sure my son will too."

When the autumn came Sparky and T'Last graduated and were assigned to the Enterprise at Scotty's request (it was almost a demand). They were expecting number 2. T'Last would join the bio section. Davey and T'Reen were interning on the Enterprise as well as 3rd year medical cadets. Starfleet was not happy that so many of one family were on the one ship but the dept. heads were fairly adamant in their demands for cadets and these were consistently the top students in their fields. They had earned the Enterprise in their own right. Amanda and Clora and James were at the academy, under Sarek's watchful eye. Amanda and James spent quite a lot of their time off duty communicating with their intendeds. Clora was making a name for herself as a nurse and Vulcan healer. She was even giving a class in the healing art. James had heard a lot about his hero's academy days and while maintaining his Vulcan disciplines he none the less went a little 'Kirky'. Like his Vulcan ancestors (fortunately) alcohol had no effect on him, so he became known as the hardest man among the pub crawlers. He remained faithful to his wife through it all and like his Dad before him kept his sanity through their link. Like his uncle Spock he became an enigma. He could

slug it out with the best and remain totally unreadable at the same time. Kris still with her parents was now running the records office. And Tony was taking the odd shift for his hero Chekov. T'Rally was starting to go the way Amanda did and could speak 4 languages and was soaking them up with Uhura as a mentor. Joady was his Dad's boy. He was only half his sister's size, and at least as far behind her in development. He could stand but hadn't taken his first independent step yet. He could say a few words. McCoy had always loved all his children but he was really enjoying this normal human baby. He didn't grow up so fast. Maybe he would be a grown man before he started hankering for a wife. As it was he only wanted to be with his Dad. He almost always fell asleep in his Father's arms rather than a bed. His Dad often put him in a bed with a patient. The patient would find the little warm body cuddling into them and stop their tossing or struggling. They would stop thinking of their troubles and forget some of their pain. McCoy after all was an old country doctor. He could think outside the box.

Chap 22 XXXXXXXXX

Jim called Bones. "We are in orbit around Lomish 3. This is quite a safe planet so I am going to take Davey with me. We will only be out 10 hours we have to be back before dark." "I better go with you to patch you all up. Should I tell T'Reen she will be a widow soon?" "Come on Bones nothing is going to happen. You stay here. We will be fine." "Do you know Jim if you just come down here to sick bay and if I whip you till my arm hurts then pour boiling water on you; I can spare you the transporting up and down." "That's enough Bones, send Davey down now." Davey of course was delighted. The planet was uninhabited, but rich in minerals. Jefferson, the geologist, on the team had found substantial deposits of dilithium, pergium, copper, and diamonds among them. The flora was a storehouse of wild medicinal herbs. The planet was surprisingly near Earth. It is a tiny planet but a treasure store. It is far from any enemy and easily defended. It was Spock who found out why it was still uninhabited. While on the grass there seemed to be a very slight wobble but when he stood on a patch of earth he fell to the ground. The planet was shaking. He crawled over to the grassy section and the shaking stopped. "Is every one all right? Capt. Are you okay?" "It's nothing" "Davey." He called. Davey had hit his head when he fell. Spock helped him up, and in true McCoy fashion he said he was fine while ignoring the growing lump on the back of his head and the headache that went with it. He ran his scanner over Spock and T'Last they were fine apart from a cut on Spock's face. That was easily glue stitched. He went over to the Capt. He had sprained his wrist. Davey bound it up and then Spock went to continue his work. As soon as he stood off the grass, the Earth quake came again. Spock just stayed where he was and the ground kept doing its shimmy. Davey crawled to where the Capt. was. His arm was very sore. Davey managed to get a painkiller into him. "Are you all right Uncle Spock?" asked Davey in Vulcan. "A little dizzy." he replied again in Vulcan. Davey crawled over. There wasn't a hope of standing. He tried to pull him to them. He wasn't as tall or strong as Spock, but with his help he got him back to where they were. Once he was off the dirt the shaking stopped. "Capt. I have a theory. I think the grass is carpeting us from the shaking effect. They continued their survey carefully staying on vegetation. They came to a hill. All lay down while The Captain set his foot on it. Nothing happened. The rock was not causing shaking. They started up it so they could look around at the planet. Davey was walking much slower than the others. "Come on Spock and Davey. We need to get finished the survey before dark He looked back at them and saw Davey was very pale and not focusing that well and Spock was not looking good either. The lump on Davey's head was enormous now. "Sit down you 2. Spock sat but his eyes closed and he laid back. Davey roused himself and scanned Spock. "He needs to get to sick bay " . He gave him tri-ox and a potion to get the brain swelling down. "How is your wrist Capt.?" "Sore, but usable." "Do you want a pain killer?" "No thanks it's not that bad." From the hilltop they could see wide plains. There were small deer there. None on the side they had explored. "We have to get back to the beam up point before dark or your Dad will come looking for you. I'm afraid we will have to run. They hurried down but Davey and Spock were still lagging. Kirk looked back to tell them to hurry and accidently stepped on a dirt patch. The shaking landed them all on the ground. Kirk put out his hand automatically to stop himself from falling and he could hear the crack as his wrist gave way. Spock dislocated his shoulder and broke a rib. Davey was not running so he just flopped down with out injuring anything but his dignity. Jefferson was shaken but not hurt. He managed to pull the Capt. on to the grass. They reached the beam up spot and put in the call as the Capt. said "You know we are going to be in trouble with your Dad." They sparkled away. "What happened ta you 3? Ya look like something the cat dragged in. Scott to sickbay." "Stop Mr. Scott do not tell Bones." "Ya must be jokin'. Dr. McCoy come see what the cat dragged in. The landing party is back." "On my way, Scotty." He gave them all a quick examination. "Regen for your wrist Jim then rest in your cabin." Dr Kelly set and did the necessary. "Spock we'll have to put the shoulder back a bit of glue for the cuts and scrapes and you'll be pretty as ever." "Indeed" He wrestled the arm back. "Davey said you passed out. Hmm O.K. you'll have a bit of a headache, but there's no harm done. Rest tonight though. John when you finish Jim will you do Spock's rib?" "Sure Len." "What's hurting you Jeff? "Sore knee, Doc." "You came off light compared to the other goons. He found he had a bad scrape so he glued it, and said you'll be a little sore tonight but there's no damage to it. Now Davey, you have a broken skull. I'll put some cold gel on the lump and regen the skull you'll have a doozy of a headache but take one of these and get a night's sleep and you'll be fine tomorrow. T'Reen I suggest he go into a healing trance tonight you can watch him when he's ready to come back. Do you want to do the regen? Thank's Dr. McCoy. That night in the McCoys quarters the adults gathered as usual, once the children were asleep. "Bones I thought I was a goner when I brought Davey back late and injured." "Jim at that point it wouldn't do any good to help you recover. If I made you more careful by shouting before you went down I'm glad I did it. By the way all 3 of you should be in bed. T'Reen take your husband to his bed and don't let him sleep on his back. Jim you and Spock should be in your beds too. I'm just too soft with you." "Soft would not be the word I would choose for you Dr." said Spock. I know you meant to say kind and competent." "Again that was not what I had in mind. Not that they are inaccurate. I intended to say Thank you." "That goes for me too Bones. I wouldn't say too soft either but you sure have decrusted since you married T'Len. She did us all a lot of good. Thanks girl keep him like this he's a lot nicer now." BED! Jim. You too, Spock. Anyway do what you want. I'm going to bed.

Starfleet ordered them to solve the mystery of the shaking. Kirk didn't want anyone to go down till they found what caused it. They used the ship sensors for 2 weeks but had no break throughs. They then studied the deer from the sensors. Why did they seem unbothered by the shaking? Finally they decided they would have to go back down. Kirk brought a large well briefed team down. McCoy refused to let Davey go. So he went. They landed on the side where they had seen the deer. The deer were unafraid of them so they continued grazing. They could find no evidence of quakes. It seems the deer had learned to stay on this side. Spock and the scientists studied the deer but the geologists wanted to go to the other side to study the quakes. Jim went with them; Spock would keep in contact to see if the shaking happened here when it did over there. They found a grassless area and decided to use it. Kirk ordered all to lie down. Jefferson dug a small sample of the dirt. Nothing happened. Then he placed his hand on the dirt. Nothing happened. "Put some weight on your hand Jeff "ordered the Capt. the shaking started. "Spock did you feel that." "Briefly ""Right Jeff put a pad under your hand and press," the shaking began again. "Pads don't help. Spock, how about that" "briefly again." "Stay down everyone we will dig. It will last longer." Jefferson dug a large sample this time. Then they picked a square of grass and dug a sod. "They did and no quaking. "Press down nothing a pad does nothing but a sod does." "Did you feel that Spock?" "Very much so Capt. one of the deer used Dr. McCoy for a springboard." "Is he all right?" "He is. he beamed back to get cleaned up"." I see. We have Finished over here we will beam up and study our samples." "Our biologists would like to stay here a little longer it seems to be safe here. Even the dirt seems sound here." "Right, Spock. You have another 2 hours daylight be back before dark." Back on board Kirk went back to the bridge and the geologists tucked into their samples. The science team beamed up later and went to their labs with their goodies. Spock and Kirk went to the McCoy quarters that night. T'Len was on her own, with the children." Where's Bones?" asked Jim. "He's still sleeping in sickbay." "Why is he sleeping there?" Dr Chapel said it was too soon after the operation for him to come home." "What operation. What happened?" "He broke a couple of ribs down there when a deer jumped on him. One of the ribs went through his heart." They went down to sickbay then. "Bones. Bones." "Hmmm. Hi Jim Sorry I must have fallen asleep on the job." He started to get up. Alarms started clanging. Chapel came in. "What do you think you are doing? If you move you could tear the patch on your heart. You had a rib sticking in your heart. You were a dead man when you came in. just because you taught me to be a miracle worker doesn't mean I can do it again. Captain He came here on his own. Why didn't someone come with him?" "A deer jumped on him and he just said he was going to get cleaned up." said Spock. "Chris you did a great job. Please can I go to my quarters? I promise I will stay in bed. T'Len and Davey can watch over me there." "Dr. Privileges Bones? You make me stay here, you should do the same." "You don't have a family of medics to watch over you. You only have me. And besides I'd get lonesome if you went to your quarters.

4 months later they finally solved the mystery of the quaking the planets core was usable oil. Once the oil was removed and replaced with a sand filler it would be a perfectly habitable place. They headed back to Earth, where they got high praise for a job well done. The ship was put in dry dock for overhaul and refit while the crew got a month shore leave.

Chap23 XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jim Spock and the family rented a yacht and sailed down the coast. Bones fished any opportunity he got. He showed his youngsters how to do it. Jim did a bit of water skiing. . So James and Tony tried it too. When they reached southern California they had to head back. Spock and T'Len were not that comfortable on the water but the third generation Vulcans did enjoy themselves, as did the humans. At night they mostly slept on the deck. T'Len made the babies sleep with her below. One night, Jim, Leonard, and Spock sat watching the stars. Spock found Vulcan for the children. Jim pointed out the orbiting starships. He even took a guess who some of them were. Since there was no one to say he was wrong who knows he was probably right. Leonard watched the watchers. He loved seeing the content relaxed faces. He gave up first though he wanted to watch someone prettier. He went in and joined her. "Leonard you 3 make a wonderful team." "We might be, dearest but you make the best team with me. We can face the world and we can't lose. I love you Darlin'. "With that they fell asleep.

Joady was always the first to wake each morning. One morning he toddled up to the deck looking for his Daddy. He went to near to the edge and when a wave hit the boat he fell in. Fortunately Spock heard him and jumped in after him. Catching the child was easy but getting back in to the boat was not. T'Len woke when she heard the crash. It was her recurring nightmare on the boat realized. She woke up Leonard. Out the port hole they saw Spock and Joady. They ran up on deck. The Dr. got a life ring. He threw it out to Spock, by now Jim was there too. Spock grabbed the ring and he was able to pass Joady up. T'Len brought him below deck. Between them Jim and McCoy got Spock on board. The Dr. got Spock below and out of his wet clothes. He was shivering helplessly. Jim got a cup of tea for him. The dr. rubbed him from head to toe trying to get some warmth into his body. They put blankets and even jackets on him. McCoy then asked T'Len to get under the covers with him. She had the Vulcan warmth. He checked out Joady. He was scared and a little cold but he was fine. He kept him on his lap for awhile till he fell asleep. Meanwhile Spock was finally stopped shivering but he was not responding to anyone. "Spock, are you all right. Can you answer me Spock? Spock looked at him but wasn't really focusing. The shivering had stopped but he was wheezing and had a temperature now. They took the blankets off and McCoy got him sitting propped up with a lot of pillows. He got out an anti biotic and some expectorant. "Jim we have to get Spock to a hospital. How much longer till we reach base?" "2 days Bones" "Go as fast as you can and I'll keep an eye on him. If we need to we can pull in somewhere but we can try for 'Frisco." Jim and James and even T'Len took turns at the helm. "How is he doing, Bones?" asked Jim. "Same" "Can we keep going?" "Yes." They rang ahead for an ambulance and they also called Sarek. Sarek was waiting with the ambulance when they landed. The paramedics came on board and prepared him for the short journey to the hospital. They put oxygen on him then bundled him off to hospital. McCoy and Joady travelled with him in the ambulance. Sarek brought the others behind in his aircar. After 2 days Spock was released feeling a lot better. Shore leave was up then. The McCoy's went with Spock to the Transporter station and beamed aboard. McCoy went with Spock to see him settled in his room and into bed. "Y'okay Spock?" "Yes Dr." "Do you want something to help you sleep?" "Do you have to ask?" "Probably not, but I like to be polite. Thanks for saving Joady." "Good night Dr." He went next door to Jim's room. "Do we have a destination?" "We do Bones." "Am I allowed to know what it is?" "Sure Bones but you won't like it. We have to patrol the Romulan border. There are serious incursions going on." "You're right Jim." "Am I?" "I don't like it. Have we extra blood supplies and body bags?" "I know Bones how is Spock?" "He's okay Jim. He can go to the bridge tomorrow." "Bridge to Capt. Kirk." "Kirk here" "is Dr. McCoy with you?" "Dr Ambassador Sarek asks if you can come to the Vulcan embassy A.S.A.P." "Is it Saavik?" "Yes Dr." "I'm on my way. Jim don't go anywhere without me." "Sure Bones. Do you want T'Len too?" "Yes and tell Spock if he is awake" McCoy brought his gear and beamed over. Saavik was in heavy labour but nothing was moving. "Thank you Leonard. I think we need help here." "You sure do the baby is sideways." He gave her a strong painkiller, and started working the baby around to a proper position for delivery. Half an hour later he had the baby in a correct position. Saavik was worn out but Thank God the baby came out all right then. Spock and T'Len congratulated them on their new baby boy. "It is gratifying Father, that you have given us another brother. "said T'Len. Spock who had found the Dr.s manipulations unsettling said "He is a welcome sight Father. May you all live long and prosper." Spock was glad to leave so he could recompose himself. T'Len gave her Father and step mother 2 fingers across the back of their hands and a brush across the forehead for her brother. She and Spock beamed back then while McCoy dawdled for a bit he found it hard to leave. He picked up his newest patient and studied his little ears and face, gently running his fingers over them and then counting the fingers and toes. He felt the black downy hair there was plenty on this boy. Then he put his hand on the boys face. This had become his custom since T'Len showed him how it helped. He told the little fellow "I love you and I must go but I hope to see you again when you are bigger be good for you Mom and Dad." He handed Spiro back to his Mom and said "I love you too" to the adults. Sarek said "Live long and prosper Leonard." Then in a twinkling McCoy was back on the Enterprise. That night as they all chatted over tea. Leonard said to Jim "It just shows I'm not cut out to be an O.B. man. I feel like each baby is my own. It's nearly too hard to give them to their Mothers." "Bones, it might be hard on you but that only shows why you are the best. Why do you think Sarek would take a woman across the galaxy so you could be there? Bones as far as I can see you're the best in all areas." "Dr. you must not listen to everything the Capt. says. You do not need a swelled head, to use one of your colloquialisms." "Spock I can keep his head in control." "Thank you my sister." "I will keep my head just the way it is thank you. Spock making a joke is a first I think Jim." "Before this gets back to the old days I think I better separate you two, c'mon Spock."

Chap 24 XXXXXXXXXX

Three months before the crew of the Enterprise was due to retire; they were assigned to explore the undiscovered Country. This proved to be a very difficult episode for the McCoys, when their husband and Father was falsely accused and sent to Rura Penthe. T'Len through her link knew he was alive but also that he was under tremendous stress. He was not young anymore. Almost 5 year old Joady was especially upset since he had rarely been away from his Father. Unlike his siblings he grew at a normal human rate. When his Dad returned from the penal colony, he clung to his Dad like he would never let him out of his sight again. The original McCoy children were fairly scattered. James was first officer on his 3rd year work experience on Challenger with T'Marda they had married last year and were expecting their first child soon. T'Rally was manning the communications on Enterprise. Kris of course was still in records. She did not go to the academy. Davey and T'Reen were working on Challenger as a medical team. Davey was fast becoming a real successor to the famous Dr McCoy. Clora was on Enterprise too Prince Charming had not come along yet and she was quite content. Her Dad was really pleased too. Amanda and Stephen were on starbase 4 still. They had a son and new baby daughter. Sparky was still working with the soon to retire Scotty his hero. Tony was taking his turns at the navigation station. As they travelled on towards morning they sat one evening discussing the future. "They want me to take an admiralty, a glorified way to get me in a desk job. I guess I am getting too old for this but I don't know how I can go on with out it." "I too will be getting a sort of desk job. My Father wants me to become the next Ambassador. I hope to teach too. You, Dr?" "T'Len is now the official crew member here so I will stay as Honorary C.M.O. I will be allowed to work but as a pensioner I will not have a position." "Are you all right with that, Bones?" "The choices are few. T'Len wants to be with the children. She has signed on for 5years with the option to quit after 2, if it is too much. I'll be 71 at the end of the 5 years." After they left, Leonard and T'Len talked about going to the Starfleet medical center. "There would be plusses there but the work here is more varied and rewarding. The worst is losing Jim and your brother." "You have me and I love you." They reached for each others face. The now so familiar and so satisfying exploration of each other-soul to soul, mind to mind began. They were equals here no old man and youthful girl here. They entered the deepest union yet. Could they ever leave this beautiful place? Love unity peace satisfaction not 2 here just 1. They could feel another calling. "Leonard someone is looking for existence. Will we start again?" "I will if you are happy to do it T'Len." "How can we refuse him life dearest? We have lots of love to share with him. If we refuse he will never be." "Then my darlin' let it be." Michael Spunky came to be that night a Vulcan brother for Joady and all the other McCoys. Spunky would one day be the head of Starfleet but that's his story.

XXXXXX

Challenger and Enterprise were both in Space dock, Enterprise was going on a shakedown cruise. The 3rd years were offloading from Challenger, they had exams coming up. McCoy got a call from James. T'Marda was in labour. McCoy decided the cruise was too short for anyone to get hurt. He warned Admiral Kirk." I know I shouldn't let you go on your own but James needs me." "I promise this is only half an hour out and the same back. The press is even coming with us. 'Fleet wouldn't let them come if there was any sign of a thing out there. I promise there is no way anyone can get hurt." "What about Spock Jim?" He has gone to meet his Father. He says he is too old for this." "He's right Jim we are all too old." "I know but this is just a photo-op you know the 'Famous Capt. Kirk'." "Jim don't go. I have a bad feeling about this. You said you would die alone." "Then come with me" "You know I can't. You stay home." "Orders, Bones, orders." "Jim you're the one who gives the orders. You have a martyr complex you want to go out in a fiery chariot." "I won't be alone anyway there's a whole crew and reporters." It's not us Jim. What's the use? I have to go. That baby is coming. Good luck Jim Come back." "Sure Bones. Kirk out." He and T'Len went down to be with James and T'Marda. "You're doing great T'Marda you're half way there. I can see black hair. That was a good contraction. Another 2 cms and you're go to launch. Now girl let's get him out. Here he comes like the Emerald city. Here are his pointy ears. He's a friendly fellow he's waving at you. Now here you go up to your Mommy. I'm just your Granddaddy. T'Len get James he's going to faint. Head between your legs son. Okay? He's all right T'Marda. Now let's see this little guy. Every thing seems to be here. He has five fingers and toes. Oh so fella you want to start mind melding already. You have to learn to ask first." He cleaned everything up and wrapped little Speller up, and passed him to James. "Are you all right son?" "I can't believe it Dad. He's so beautiful He has your blue eyes." "You have blue eyes James. He has your eyes." He went into the office to get back into his uniform. When he came back out he was in shock. Tears were running down his face. T'Len rushed over to him. "Jim is missing presumed dead. T'Len we must go to Vulcan to tell Spock. If only I had gone with him." T'Len said "No dear, you did a better thing here. Jim needed to die in space." "You're right as usual. He's not dead as long as we remember him. There was a memorial service. The 6 officers from the original crew were there as were many of the others. McCoy was still in shock. He had promised himself not to let Jim die alone. He had let him down. After the service he went to Spock. "Is he dead Spock? Can you feel him?" I can't. Leonard I have to accept he is dead. There is a chance that something is preventing me from feeling him but the chances are…." "That's okay Spock. I know what you mean. Spock what will you do now? My Father wants me to take up his duties." "Do you want that?" I am uncertain. What will you do? T'Len is needed on the ship. I will go with her we signed for 5 more years. I could go to Starfleet medical but I would have difficulties with Dr. Watson. Anywhere I tried to work here, he would make impossible for me. Davey is having trouble with him too. Out in space we are safer. I have signed on for 5 years but I only have to stay 2 years. Do you want to come with us?" "It is attractive. I know it would be pleasant to continue serving with you. But I am not interested in the Captains chair and I am too old and slow for landing party duty. A starship is not a place for extra personnel and I would be." "I know it is not a geriatrics home. I mean me Spock you are still in your prime." "Hardly Dr." The ship leaves in an hour I'll have to leave you Spock I am sure going to miss you." He could say no more. "Live long and prosper Dr…..Leonard."

Chap 25 XXXXXXXXXXX

"You too "James like his mentor had finished in 3 years he was now the Capt. Capt. Uhura was to oversee his work. T'Rally had the communications and Tony was in the navigators chair, Chekov was now first officer. The first mission was an easy one carry medical supplies to Regulus. They had a run on their stocks lately. They needed virus gel caps, Thorazine for muscle strains. Their glue stitch was gone and they needed 3 regenerators. James was delighted to be in charge; though he was a McCoy he had absorbed Jim Kirk's ways. Uhura was delighted it was a little like being back the way it was. The Dr. as a free agent went to check again on the supplies. All was well and he and Joady came up to the bridge. T'Len had sickbay and Mbenga was working on reports. There were currently no patients. Kris was helping with the reports. Kris was becoming attracted to this man and he thought she was a lovely young woman. "Kris it's time for lunch. How about we go have it together." "I would love to Dr." "T'Len we are going to have some lunch will you cover till we get back." Certainly Dr." over her link she said Leonard I think Kris has found an interesting man." "No good T'Len she is only 10." "I was only 10 once, too." "Love you darlin'" This disturbed McCoy as did the so called easy mission. He had a quiet word with Uhura. This mission is supposed to be a piece of cake- why are their medical supplies so scarce." "Dr. I hope you are just overprotective of us." "I am always this way I guess. I'd better go down and be sure we are ready for my over protectiveness." He didn't mention his family problem. As he was walking towards the sickbay he saw Kris and Mbenga walking ahead of him head to head animatedly. "Why not Clora instead of Kris, at least she's 13." "Hi Kris" called Joady as he ran up to her. "Oh hi Joady… Dad. We were just having lunch. I've been helping Geoff with his records." "Maybe you can finish that another day. I have some medical stuff to do with Mbenga." "Yes Dad I will be down in the office." She left and McCoy said sweetly to Mbenga. She's only 10 Dr." "How old was her Mother, Dr. and how old were you?" I know Geoff, How old are you?" "30. May I have your permission to marry Kris?" "What can I say? Have you asked her?" "I have." "What did she say?" "What do you think?" "When?" "Tomorrow Len, or as soon as I can." "He couldn't answer for his heart was breaking. They went in to his office where McCoy brought out a battle. "This is here since T'Len was born. I promised her I wouldn't drink anymore after the twins were born. I think this is the time for another drink." He went out to T'Len and told her what was happening. She took his face in her hands "It is all right. Please don't lose me though." He didn't understand but he sure didn't want to do that. "You asked about me and T'Len I bonded with her before she ever took a breath Sarek acknowledged our bond. So technically I married her that day. I was 49. I have 9 of my own flesh and blood and a little fodder wing that I love just as much as the others." "Oh congratulations, Len does that mean there is another." "It does." He found his head a little fuzzy and the tears coming easily. He was out of practice. One led to a second and then he just drifted off to sleep at his desk. Mbenga called T'Len to help him take him home. Stay with him, girl, in case he throws up. Here's a hypo for his headache tomorrow. He proceeded to tell her about his engagement. "Leonard has a hard time letting go of the children. He still doesn't really understand the Vulcan ways. Kris looks human but she is still Vulcan underneath. I am happy for both of you. Live long and prosper."

As McCoy had feared there was a good reason the colonists were out of supplies. They were in the throes of a planet wide civil war. The northern continent had intercepted a mocking article in a southern paper. More than half of each continents citizens had already been killed and very few of the others had not been injured in some way. The attacks there weapons made were universal killers men women and children it made no distinction. Very few buildings were un touched. The northern continent had sent the request for further supplies, making no mention of their war, which is why this young Capt was sent here on his 'routine' errand. James under Uhura's advice gathered his officers in the briefing room. Gentlemen it seems we have been asked to bring our supplies by one side in a civil war. If we deliver the supplies as asked we side with one side and perhaps become targets. If we divide the cargo we become targets of both sides. On the other hand there are undoubtedly myriad casualties with very little supplies to treat their injuries. I am open to suggestions. "Capt. perhaps we could ask the heads of government to come up here for a peace summit." "Thank you Capt. Uhura that would be an ideal situation I wish my Grandfather was here." "Capt. you can do this. I will help you talk to them." "If that is agreed, we will make contact. I expect the security dept. would be prepared to have both open and disguised personnel around the 2 parties. We don't want war on the ship. Dr. Mbenga, could you release T'Len to be on hand as a person who understands first hand, 2 races? She is also very diplomatic and could be very helpful in this endeavor." "Of course Capt." Uhura made the contact. T'Rally was very capable but at the same time this was a ticklesome situation and the vastly more experienced second Capt. would be needed in this case. It became obvious both sides were delighted to have a way out of this Armageddon. They would come aboard next day. In the meantime they agreed a 48 hour cease fire. It turned out the cease fire was well respected no one really wanted to continue and no one could be seen to stop first. James called his Dad. "Dad we could perform Kris's wedding tonight if, they would like to go ahead. The negotiations start in the morning, but we have the evening free. Once we have all prepared for the proceedings. It gives you a couple of hours for their preparations." T'Len answered for her husband who couldn't bring himself to say yes. That would be just fine James. We will be ready." The on board McCoys and their friends joined Mbenga and his companions in the Chapel. Uhura performed the preliminaries and James helped them pronounce their vows. T'Len was the most senior Vulcan so she oversaw the bonding. The couple was given the rest of the night off. They couldn't give them tomorrow off for the moment because no one knew what would happen. The officers met Governor Hwxin of the north and his entourage first as he beamed up. The southern Governor Tanjor came soon after and they also welcomed this contingent. Each party was shown to one of the briefing rooms. A video conference had been set up so they would not meet in person yet. It soon became obvious that an article written in a southern paper was the culprit. The northern team had a copy of it. "How could you say such things about us?" "This article was inexcusable, Tanjor." "We tried to apologize when we saw that you had gotten angry at us. But now half our people are dead. How can we forgive that?" "Are you still sorry about the article?" "Of course! It was written by a student in his college news sheet. It does not represent what our people think of you. We are of the same race as you. There is no difference between us. The student can't be punished because he was killed along with most of the other students in the college. One of them was my brother's son. I hereby apologize on behalf of our people for the article and all your casualties. Could I ask if you would apologize for our casualties as well?" "You could and I do I also apologize for the civil servant who brought this article to us. I fear he was trying to stir things up. However like your student he too was killed. So many of us are dead. I am the only member of my family still alive. My wife and son were killed 2 days ago, just before the cease fire my daughter and her husband were killed at the beginning of the war." He broke down at that. "Please may I go to him? He asked. James brought the two together then. Tanjor put his arm around Hwxin "I too lost my wife recently she was pregnant. I had a baby son and I do not know what became of him. My brother is in the hospital. I do not know if he will survive. Our hospitals are working with torn bed sheets and boiled water." "Gentlemen I have to have proof that hostilities are finished before I can release the supplies we have brought." "I understand sir. May I use your communications? General Wrall. Tell all the troops to cease fire permanently the war is over the southerners are our friends not our enemies. Yes sir. We will gladly stop." Tanjor did the same and got a similar reaction. Dr and Mrs. McCoy went down with the first wave to start doing what they could. Bill Batista insisted on going as bodyguard for the Dr. "Bill did you sign on for another 5 years?" "If you did I did, Doc. It is my privilege to be your personal guard." Of course Joady and Clora came too. The crew saw the supplies divided between the needy countries. Funerals were going on. There was a mass grave for those who had no one to bury them. The McCoys stayed north for 3 days then Leonard and Joady and Bill moved south. He sent T'Len back to rest because of her condition. Mbenga came down to join him. "How are things Geoff?" "I have never been so happy in my life. Thanks Len." The south was definitely in worse shape. As Tanjor had said torn sheets and boiled water was all they had. After 3 days and a lot of supplies things were getting organized. The governor's brother survived and Leonard had found his baby son too. There were quite a few orphans. Most of whom, were taken in by families who had lost members. A few older children had to stay in an orphanage. Most of these were girls because boys were useful to farmers. There were a small number of non human children including 4 Vulcans, 3 were in the south and 1 on the northern side. One of them was a 7 year old girl much smaller than his girls at that age. In fact she looked like a human 7 year old, but she was as mature as a normal Vulcan. She had been badly treated by the family that she worked for. Her name was T'Reasa. The Vulcan embassy had been in touch already asking that all the Vulcan children be returned to their home planet. Would the Enterprise please oblige? James was happy to say yes. With all the new supplies the planets own medics could handle the rest of the work. The Enterprise crew all returned and she headed for Vulcan. The Vulcan children all wound up staying with the McCoys. Tony was smitten by T'Reasa, by the time they reached Vulcan she had agreed to be his wife. The other 3 children all only babies were quickly adopted by their relatives. No one could be found to take T'Reasa especially since she was married to Tony. In the end Sarek and Saavik agreed to let her stay with them until Tony was ready to Bond with her. Spock's daughter was the same age and also married so they could help each other as they waited for their husbands to be ready. The McCoys said a reluctant goodbye to their Vulcan family. A starmapping session was their next assignment. McCoy was delighted something nice and safe. James however was beginning to feel he would never see excitement. The saying goes be careful what you wish for you might get it. This project wound up taking 3 months. It was going to take them another 3 back to Earth. Hopefully he would be allowed go out on his own after that. The star mapping took a bit longer in the end because of the Romulan fleet they ran into in Federation space. And thereby hangs the story of James's baptism of fire. "T'Rally open hailing frequencies. Ask the Romulans what their mission is and why they are in Federation space" "Capt. they say they are attending a conference with Federation representatives. They are exploring unification. They ask our business." "On screen. We are returning from star mapping and ask "where is the conference?" "It is on Vulcan." "Why 6 battle cruisers?" "We do not want you to attack us when we are trying to bring about peace." "What a coincidence we are on our way to Vulcan. However I did not hear any mention of a conference." With that he signaled his sister to cut the transmission. "Subspace and scrambled code 4. Admiral Mackenzie. Have encountered 6 Romulan battle cruisers, heading to Vulcan for a unification conference. Is that genuine?" "Keep your eye on the Romulans. There's no known conference. I will warn the Vulcans. Challenger and Potemkin are on their way to you. The Romulans should be turned back to their own space or come to Starfleet where we will arrange a conference here. I will contact them and make the offer. Mackenzie out." Later. "Enterprise. Do not let the Romulans any where near Vulcan. There is no conference Challenger and Potemkin are 2 hours away. Viking and Spartacus are coming but it will be 2 days. Stop them. Mackenzie out." "Ship to ship. Romulan commander. The conference is not on Vulcan it is at Starfleet headquarters. Carry on to Terra do not stop at Vulcan" "Sorry Capt we don't believe you. We are going to Vulcan." "We can't let you go there. We will back that up." "Get out of our way small one we are going to Vulcan." "Battle stations. Shields up said young McCoy. If you try we will stop you." "Try it fly you are one we are 6. Prepare to meet your maker." With that the Enterprise was taking hit after hit until the Challenger signaled. "James are you all right? We're here and Potemkin too." The 3 ships took on the Romulan fleet. Battle was fierce and casualties were high but soon the federation ships had evened the ship count 3 against 3. Then Potemkin had to withdraw, and limp to Starbase 3. Then a romulan ship destroyed itself. Rather than be captured. It was now 2 each. Challenger was down to its last torpedo and would also have to give up but with that weapon they took the Romulan flagship. "Enterprise we are out of torpedoes. But if you have one left the romulan underbelly is vulnerable." "We do Challenger thanks for the tip. Fire torpedo! Do you need a tow?" "Can we call to Vulcan for repairs?" "I will ask. Vulcan can you take 2 starships for repairs." "Affirmative. Ambassador Spock requests the McCoys meet him at the repair port on arrival." "3 of the McCoys are looking after casualties and the Capt. is a casualty. Could Spock come aboard?" "He will do so." Spock beamed aboard. All the McCoys were in sickbay. Kris was helping her husband by bringing supplies. Tony was sleeping. He had gone through a window. He was suffering form a concussion T'Rally was wrapping wounds. Joady was helping his Mom while his Dad was operating on James. Spock waited till his brother in law came out of surgery. "I trust your son will be all right Leonard." "He will Spock but it was close. T'Len came over looking tired and big. "Spock how are Father and Saavik?" "Very well T'Len and grateful to you all for saving Vulcan." "T'Len darlin' sit down. You've done enough and should rest. Why don't you go home with Spock and take T'Marda and Spinner. James will have to stay another day. T'Rally do you and Joady want to go with Mom to Shikahr?" "Can I stay with you Daddy?" asked Joady. "Sure son. I'll send James down when he wakes up." With that they left. McCoy, Kelly, and Mbenga would be in surgery through the night. It would be another day and into the next night before they could see the other wounded crew members. The nurses were treating them but they would need to be passed by the Dr.s. When the last surgery was closed. The 3 Dr.s had a quick cup of coffee/tea. "Len would you check the concussions. I'll release the well ones. John you might check the post ops." Tony seemed to be sleeping peacefully but his Dad put his hand on his face. He felt a rush of adrenaline. "Tony's got a bleed on his brain." He sealed the leak. Then said in link. "Tony, are you there?" Tony tried to respond but couldn't make it to the surface. Leonard pressed the meld points. "Tony its Dad." "Dad I must go through the tunnel to the light." "No Tony come with me. I will bring you home." "I'm afraid, Dad. Tony we need you to come back. We love you." "How do I do it?" "Come here I'll help you wake up." "Will it hurt?" "It will but it won't be too bad." With that he opened his eyes. "Ooooh. Dad you said it wouldn't be too bad." "Is it?" "Yes." "You are a McCoy all right. I'll give you something for that. Would you like to come down to Shikahr with us?" "Okay Dad What about James. Dr. Kelly will watch him. He can come down tomorrow. When they got to Shikahr Davey, T'Reen and the girls were there too. Sparky was staying with Scotty and the refit team. T'Last went to her parent's house with her children. Challenger had far fewer casualties but much more damage to her structure so the Engineers were overseeing both ships. McCoy and Mbenga were too tired for endmeal so they went straight to their beds. Kris was on her own for a while. T'Len went with Leonard. He found he couldn't sleep. "I should have stayed with James. I should go back up." "No! Leonard. Stay with me. I will help you sleep." "Sorry Darlin' I'm thinking of me and I should have been thinking of you. You were on your feet for 2 days too. How are you?" "I'm fine my love but I think I will need you before morning." "Do you…? Does that mean…?" "I think so" "I don't have anything ready. I better go back and get…" "I have it Leonard. Go to sleep now I will call you." "I love you T'Len" With that he was gone. T'Len got up and went to Davey's room. He too was asleep. But T'Reen was awake. "T'Reen I think my time will be up later. Would Davey do the delivery if I call him? "Oh. Mom of course how lovely. He has been asleep for a couple of hours now so he should be able." "I can't sleep now but it will be at least 4 hours so you too get rest. I will call you. Dawn was well started before she called Davey. She was obviously under stress. "Can Davey come now?" Davey dressed quickly and went with her. How are you doing Mom?" "Well Davey but I must lie down now." She climbed into bed and shook her husband. Leonard wake up." "Dad come on it's time." "What? Time for what? Davey? What's up?" "Mom" "Oh sorry. Oh no I slept while you needed me." While he was still getting his bearings Michael Spunky made his appearance. He was still in bed. Davey did the doctor things while his parents lost themselves in admiration of their new baby. "Thanks for talking me into this Darlin' he is special." "They are all special Leonard" "I know" "Dad do you mind if I leave you 3." "Oh yeah. Thanks Davey. You deserve your rest. We are just fine here." It was not long before all 3 were sound asleep.

Chap25 XXXXXXXX

All good things come to an end; this McCoy reunion too. The starships were humming perfectly again. The supplies were in (The Vulcans in the crew loved the food supplies from home.) James had to get back for his final evaluation Challenger went starmapping. On their way to Earth. They got a message from Viking. They were under attack and Spartacus was destroyed. The Romulans had had a backup force there were 10 ships 5 of them battle cruisers 3 transport ships and 2 swift moving scout ships. Enterprise and Challenger were called to assist. Potemkin was called and fleet was sending 2 scout ships from the border zone. These had almost no hope of making it before the battle was decided. "Challenger how long till you make contact with the enemy?" "2 days and you?" "20 hours best speed. I intend to sneak up. Our weapons are very low. Vulcans supplied our ships but they do not do weapons." "I know our torpedoes are gone but we have plenty of phaser power. Challenger out." Enterprise came up behind a transport ship at the back of the flotilla. She dispatched it clinically then proceeded to take on the last too fell to her power. They found the 2 scouts then and beamed a large security team onto each. These managed in better or worse fashion to subdue the alien crews. This gave the federation force 2 extra ships and these were in disguise. They had anti battle cruiser disruptors on board. They had been out to get the feds. Pilots were sent over to take control of these ships. Chekov and Dubois manned one and Kyle and Silverman took the other. "Lads get as close as you can to the cruisers before you fire at them we will lay down a heavy barrage so they won't realize it is you firing. We are right behind you. Go." The battle was fast and furious. Viking was under very heavy fire. The scouts did a mighty job and soon 2 cruisers had to drop out and self destruct, they hadn't yet realized the scouts were traitors and concentrated on firing on Enterprise and Viking. The scouts rounded on 2 more cruisers. These too lost to the scout disruptors. The other ship finally figured out the truth and rounded on the scouts. Chekov programmed his ship to ram the cruiser just before Scotty beamed the 2 back. There was a mighty explosion as the cruiser took a direct hit and finished with it destroying itself. Chekov and Dubois only had to call to sickbay for a few bruises and a spell of rest in their own quarters. In fact few on board had serious injuries. The 3 Starfleet vessels and the remaining scoutship limped back to Earth. James had to go before the assessing board with ribs strapped up and a mighty smile on his face. That evening the McCoy clan gathered at the Sky King Chinese restaurant. Amanda and Stephen had come to earth to see Mickey Mac as Michael Spunky was being called by the crew. They were also anxious to meet Clora's new friend, a history lecturer from Georgia. McCoy was so contented, as he looked over his gathered family. T'Len and he were here and Sparky and Davey and their wives and children. Stephen and Amanda and now Patrick Denton a most congenial young man with a down home Georgia accent was here with Clora. James and T'Marda Kris and Mbenga Kris was looking very broody with her round tummy- just 3 months to go. Tony and T'Rally and Joady were still on their own. Of course Joady was never far from his Dad he was sitting on Leonard's lap. This was a brood to be proud of and he was. After the meal, Patrick asked the famous Dr. McCoy if he could have a word with him. "Sir I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage. I will be finished this summer in Starfleet and have agreed to take up a post in the local secondary academy in Macon. My parents are old. I am an only child so they have given me their house so they could go to a condo in Florida. Clora need not work unless she wants to. I hope she will choose to stay at home but she would be free to do as she pleased. I hope to have a large family, and she says she does too. She has been very happy in her family growing up and wants to share that with other children." "Patrick my children have all done as they wished in regard to their marriage partners. I am chuffed that you have been so polite as to ask me for her hand. I of course am proud to offer my blessing to you two. And wish you every happiness in your new life. I would love to finish my life in Georgia, but as my wife is half Vulcan I will have to see what she wants. As it is I have 4 more years in 'fleet and a baby to raise and of course little Joady here. I guess we won't be your neighbours for a while yet. Would you consider having the wedding before we ship out?" "I would like nothing more Dr. I sure enough don't want to wait 4 years." The girls and T'Len got the wedding together and 3 days before they were to leave they had a lovely wedding. Tom did the honours and Sarek (he and Saavik were in the embassy for another conference) oversaw the bonding. Amanda was delighted that she and Stephen were able to be there, too. Starbase 4 was so far away they rarely made it to Earth. Patrick's Mother and Clora's Dad had a good cry together. Of course the Vulcans controlled their emotions though Amanda and T'Len looked a little close to tears as they bade the honeymooner's goodbye as they left for Hawaii. Patrick's family were very taken with the Vulcans. There weren't many in Georgia and they had been a small bit concerned about Clora. She was of human appearance but was a sensitive telepath and like her ancestors practiced a good deal of emotional control and meditation. Sarek assured her that they were very compatible with humans and in fact the girl's granny was a human with whom he had gotten on very well. Clora and Patrick had not melded before the ceremony so it was a very exhilarating experience for him. He was very much looking forward to this honeymoon. He felt his wife was a woman of many secrets to be explored. The bonding meld had gone so deep that he could only stammer I didn't know…. I love you Clora. Can we go back there? He got another surprise as she said in her link "Tonight my darlin'" Sarek came to them to welcome them to his clan. As husband of my granddaughter, you are now a member of my clan." "Does that mean that I am Vulcan too?" "It does sir." "Sir, could I ask you about this face thing. It is wonderful I didn't realize the depths of a person." "I am pleased that you were able to establish such a strong bond. This is a sacred thing. You will go ever deeper as you get closer to each other. May I share your mind so I may record your bonding officially?" "Sure. Will that be as good as the other?" "This will be a very light meld only to ascertain the status of your bond. My mind to your mind. Yes you are officially bonded by Vulcan law. Has Clora explained that there is no divorce in our culture?" "No but that is not in my vocabulary either. I will do my best to be a good husband and I believe till death do us part is a solemn promise." Finally the families bade farewell to their offspring as they left for their Hawaiian honeymoon. Several weeks later, the honeymooners commed the core McCoys. "Hi Dad, Mom, we're just back. I needed that break things had gotten so busy at the hospital, the staffing is poor. By the way, anytime you want to come work here; they will welcome you with open arms. What a blessing the meld and link is I always thought the touch thing was a nuisance, especially since nursing is all touch. I guess it is good to know how the patients feel. Dad you have the touch thing don't you?" "Not as much as you Vulcans but I guess Mom has taught me how to feel like that. Obviously I wouldn't be that good at it. I know what you are talking about anyway. Joady has even learned it some too. I can link to him now. It's funny; he is so different from you kids. At 5, he is still a little boy when you were 5 you were like teenagers." "How's Mickey Mac?" "He's great he's walking. I'll leave you with Mom I must take a little nap before my shift." "I thought you were retired Dad?" "I'd never do with nothing to do, darlin'. 'Sides your sister has Mbenga totally distracted, so I'm the real cmo again. Y'know though Clora I miss Uncle Jim and Spock so much." He couldn't say anymore because tears were joining with the big lump in his throat. "Sorry dear I don't cry all the time." "Goodnight Dad and Mom I better let you go. I'll ring again next week. I love you two you're everything to me." McCoy hopped into bed, turned to the wall, tears rolled across his nose and on to his pillow. T'Len got in and engulfed him in her arms. She put her hand on his face. It's Jim and Spock isn't it." "It's just not the same. I should be the happiest man in space. I have a wonderful family and especially you. I can work or not if I want to. Uhura is a great Capt. Scotty and Chekov are still with us. I'm just tired. Could you do that mind thing to help me sleep?" She did so and he slept. When they woke next morning T'Len said "When we get back to earth, we will take up the 2 year option. We should have our 2 years done by then." They were sent to the Cassiopeia sector for their next mapping mission. There were 6 known M class planets in the sector, but it was suspected there should be at least as many more. They were to map the sector and find how many planets and especially M class ones. Some of the 6 were already surveyed from starbase sensors and one had been visited a number of times. It was a UFP member and space capable. The crew as usual, found it uninteresting as they passed planet after planet that were completely uninhabitable, however they did their job as efficiently as any such capable crew could do. They passed icy rocks, molten lava, and barren deserts. They were all recorded and sensored. At the far end of the sector just before the Enterprise turned for home they found another M class planet. (They had orbited around 14 such planets during the first pass. All to be visited on the way back.) There was a bit of a buzz among the crew. It could be shore leave or danger filled. There was no sign of animal life forms. Plenty of vegetation showed up on scanners. Uhura Chekov and Mbenga and 3 redshirts were scheduled to take a shuttlecraft down. McCoy saw them off. "Watch out for man eating ferns and dart throwing dandelions. If you get poisoned bring a sample back with you even if it kills you." Chekov laughed The Captain(everyone knew who he meant) would have said 'Don't worry Bones there's nothing down there that can hurt us.'" The landing party eventually sent word that they had indeed found a paradise planet no dangers, a place of immense beauty, perfect climate. The crew all took turns taking a few days shore leave. The McCoys went down and had a great day. "Are you happy Leonard" "I am darlin'. What a nice way to finish a career in space. Joady came up to his Daddy "Daddy, I don't want to become 7" "Why not Joady" asked the Dr. "Tony and T'Rally said I have to get married when I am 7 and I don't want to get married." "Half pint you don't have to get married when you are 7 because you're not a Vulcan. T'Rally isn't a Vulcan but she is engaged to uncle Sporin's nephew. She doesn't look Vulcan but she is enough Vulcan to need to get married when she is young. Half pint you know that you grew in a different Mommy's tummy. You came to us when she died and became a McCoy then. The Mommy that you were with before us was not a Vulcan like your real Mommy. You're called Vulcan now because you are in Mommy's family. I am too, but I'm like you, a human. That's why your brothers and sisters grow so fast. When you grow up you can decide if you want to marry and who. The Vulcans have to marry or they will die. You and I don't have to, but I wanted to marry Mommy." "I'm glad I'm a McCoy like you Daddy. I will be a doctor like you when I grow up. Maybe I could marry you when I get big Daddy. I love you Daddy." "I love you too Joady. " As the sun went down, the crew returned to the ship. They would head back to Earth next morning. They still had to check out the other planets but they had had the satisfaction of finding one ideal planet. "Can we name it after Capt. Kirk" "I will recommend it? "said Uhura. "If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed there could be a planet that had no dangers and was ideal. Do you know we have become a family here on the Enterprise again? The old crew was a family but this new one has become one too. It has been the ideal place to raise a family here even though Starfleet thought we were crazy to try to raise a family on a ship. This is the best thing I ever did with my life. All my children have pulled their weight on the ship taking shifts with the rest of the crew by the time they were at least 4, except of course Joady." "It's been an eye opener for us too Leonard. I know their Vulcan blood has a lot to do with it, but you have taught them to be good caring and helpful. Thank you for your courage and generosity in doing this." "Thanks for letting a grumpy old man ramble on Uhura. Sorry for boring you all. Where are we going next now?"

Chap 26 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you believe the Romulans and Klingons want to hammer out a peace treaty? The federation wants to make it a 3 way treaty we must help them transport delegates. We have to bring the Klingons. Challenger is ferrying the Romulans. I understand you are retiring when we reach Earth." "I have to Uhura I have been judged medically unfit for space travel." "What's wrong Dr.?" "I have a touch of arthritis." "But Dr. that is curable now." "I know Uhura and I am undergoing the treatment. Dr. Watson the Cmo at Starfleet Medical wants a name on his staff. He also wants me reigned in" "Dr Watson will never have you under control Leonard. I don't want anyone to do that to you. You are special, and need your freedom to be you." "That's nice of you Uhura

"Capt. Uhura there is a change of plans." Said Admiral Campbell, surgeon General Starfleet. "Lexington is looking after the Klingons. The Romulans will be taken on Viking. Challenger is coming to meet you. You are both going to Delta Beta 7 to settle an epidemic there. Your 2 ships have the best medical teams in space. D.B.7 is Admiral Chandler's home planet. His wife has called for assistance. I know you were due to return here but this is an extreme emergency." "What is the nature of the epidemic, Admiral?" asked McCoy. "I'm not sure but it results in madness malaise and usually death. It could be compared to an old earth disease called rabies. The village where it began is virtually wiped out. The planet is densely populated and it is spreading rapidly. You will need good security as well as medical personnel. The madness is severe and takes many forms." "How is it spread sir?" "That too is unknown. It seems to have started quite quickly and has spread very rapidly. You must protect yourselves very carefully too and decontaminate on your return to the ship. You can use the Admirals compound for your on planet base. Campbell out." 3 weeks later, when they arrived at D.B.7, they found things had virtually extended to all sectors of the planet. Uhura met the landing party members and dept heads in the meeting room. She explained the precautions to be taken and the makeup of the teams Dr. Mbenga will be in charge of the medical side of this. Schatz will be in charge of the security details. We understand that the patients can be extremely violent and we can't be sure in what way their madness manifests itself. Phasers on light stun and be on your toes at all times. Dr. McCoy will be in charge of researching the causes and treatment. You will coordinate with Davey McCoy on challenger and his team. All landing party are to wear full protective suits. In God's name go and save this planet, and potentially others as well. They beamed down. T'Len stayed up with Mickey Mac and took charge of the sickbay on board. Dr. McCoy set up his equipment in the admiral's study. He was only there 4 hours when he encountered his first patient. One of the native technicians began to say very strange things. "How can we get anything done with all this rain falling on us? I hate getting wet." With that he started to go for McCoys throat. The ever faithful bill Batista shot him with his phaser. McCoy sedated him. Between them they got him into a bed and strapped him down. When he came to he was quite rational." Why am I tied down? Oh I have it don't I. will I die?" "Nosia I sure hope not. I will have to keep you tied down. May I take samples from you? I hope we can find a vaccine for this." "Of course Dr. we don't want the floods to get in on top of us." With that he was raving again. Leonard gave him a sedative. This time he only gave him a relaxant. With that he again became lucid. McCoy took lots of samples and began analyzing them. Meanwhile Mbenga and Davey were out in the field setting up treatment quarters and organizing quarantine for those as yet unaffected. The security details were assisting with burial of the dead while at the same time protecting the medicos from the deranged patients.

"Nosia the sedative seems to be holding off your symptoms. It has been 2 days and you haven't gotten any worse. I think we might be on to something." "Thanks Dr. I am scared. I've seen so many get this and….." "I know, and I'm going to fight like the dickens to keep you from end stage. This isn't airborne. I think it might be through touch, maybe through sweat or blood or saliva. It reminds me of a long ago disease called rabies but there doesn't seem to be any animals sick here. I also don't understand why the sedative should do anything. Can I try changing the sedative to see if it is this one or all of them? I'll be ready to go back to this one if the other fails." "I'm a guinea pig eh Dr.?" He gave him the other when the first was wearing off. It made him very spaced out, but it also seemed not as effective as the original drug. "We'll go back to the first sedative." Up on the ship Chekov was doing computer scans on3 control inhabitants and 3 sick ones, and also on Nosia's. "Dr. the 4 sick patients and one of the clear patients have an infective agent. It is a hitherto unknown organism, highly contagious and living. I cannot figure how it gets from blood to blood." "They try to hurt each other when they go mad Pavel. I guess they spread it through the wounds. We'll call it the Chekov factor as you are the discoverer. I can't decide if it is blood or sweat or saliva. They don't seem to be bleeding when they catch it, and they don't all report bites so saliva is doubtful. I lean towards sweat. Pavel try some Servotmen on it; that sedative is helping my guinea pig here." "I didn't think it affected animals Dr." "Not an animal, the technician I have here who came down with it. See what dose kills the bug or if it is just a delaying agent." "Right Dr." in the meantime 2 security guards and a nurse came in with compromised suits. The nurse was extremely argumentative. They were all strapped down and sedated. Then young Davey was brought in. he was unconscious and had been badly beaten up, several deep gashes and broken ribs and arm. He was treated first for the injuries and then sedated and tied down. (Carefully) Unfortunately the sedative situation was getting critically low. Uhura wired Starfleet for immediate supplies of Servotmen. Chekov reported that it would take a lethal dose of the sedative to kill the bug but that if they upped the element Chingo that was contained in Servotmen it seriously lessened the danger and a very small amount trampled the bug. "It looks like we are on the right track. Finally after 3 days they researchers were satisfied they had the treatment sorted. The trick was going to be to mass produce the Chingo. Even as they were coming on the cure so many were still dying they just didn't have enough sedative to go around. Nosia was still stable. Davey had had the Chingo so apart from very sore still, he was much better. 2 more villages had begun to suffer the ravages. The sedative supplies would not be replenished for at least 4 days. Chekov was getting help from the earth and Vulcan science academies. The Chingo was the best bet but it had some very aggravating side effects especially at the required dosage. McCoy hadn't been to sleep since Nosia had come down with it, but when he saw Chekov's report, he had an inspiration. He heated the Chingo and added salt to it. That seemed to erase the side effects pretty effectively. Davey insisted on trying it first. Bones would have none of that it must be tested on a healthy subject to see if it had side effects, then try someone sick. That is the way it turned out. He had no serious effects. He was a little woozy and felt a little overheated, but that passed off quickly. Davey was next. His father waited till the sedative wore off then injected the Chingo/salt solution. He too felt very hot but with in the hour he was completely lucid and well. The supplies finally arrived there was plenty of Chingo to go around. Davey and Nosia insisted on helping the crew in the 2 ships began preparing large doses of the drug and those on planet began distributing it. Security men still accompanied the medics because these were still very dangerous people when they were sick. 48 hours after they began things were getting back in control. The native medics were handling things adequately Leonard decided to take a stroll to unwind. There was a lovely lake and grounds behind the admiral's compound. Batista as usual was keeping his eye on his friend. He had been able to rest at night because Giotto was also there. Leonard was glad for the company. He wasn't worried about any danger things were really under control now. If he could just clear his head he felt he could finally sleep. After 20 minutes McCoy started yawning "I'm going in I sure could use a good night's sleep. With that 8 youngsters jumped them. Batista earned his keep that night but after draining his phaser and giving a good account of himself. (Bones didn't do badly himself) the kids still got the better of them. They had both been stabbed and bashed about. The medikit was taken and Bill's communicator. Leonard's was badly smashed so they left it behind. The phasers were also discarded as they were empty. The ruffians dragged off their stunned companions and disappeared. Bill was able to jury rig the communicator so he could call for help. The 2 were beamed up and taken to sickbay. Bones was in a serious condition the knife had cut the heart muscle. And he had extensive bruises and cuts, and a couple of ribs had broken under the pummeling. Batista was in a similar state. T'Len was on her own in sick bay so she did what she could and in the meantime Uhura called for some of the Dr.s to come up and help. She was helping her husband go into a trance to try to heal himself. But she was very glad when Mbenga and Davey arrived in answer to Uhura's call Davey said to his Dad. "Dad you can't be let out on your own or you will get in trouble." "Just giving you some practice, Davey. How's Bill?" "Takes more than that to keep a good man down, Doc. I'm going to my quarters if you don't need a guard here. Dr. Kelly said I'm fine. Tell him I don't approve of my patients leaving here before they're ready." "Except yourself and the late Capt." "I tried to keep him in sickbay but he was gone before I could stop him. As for me I'm a doctor I know when I'm ready. I would go home with my lovely wife now except I get to visit my son here." "That's a good indicator that you aren't ready if you are willingly staying here, Dad" Then Joady piped up "Daddy can I get in bed with you?" he remembered how he had curled up with some of the sickest patients when he was a baby. His Dad scrunched over to make room for his little son. As he did so he winced. Davey put a hand on his shoulder. "Careful Dad or you'll open the wounds." "I felt that all right but it's worth it to have my hot water bottle here with me." He planted a kiss on Joady's forehead. "How much longer till we get to Earth?" "We haven't left D.B.7 yet. There are still guys down there. Besides I'm not on Challenger yet. They will need me there soon so they can leave." "Thanks for everything Davey. I love you son. I s'pose I'll see you back on Earth." "I love you too Dad. Bye Mom. I love you too. Dad can get up in 2 days but not before." T'Len returned the kiss and said in his ear "I love you too Davey-kam. Give T'Reen and the girls my love." She spoke in Vulcan to him. He raised his hand in the proper Vulcan fashion and said "Live long and prosper" as he left. As soon as he was gone McCoy said "Now my dearest. Help me up so we can go home." He said this through their link so he would not tip off Mbenga. "2 days Davey said so 2 days it is." She answered also in link. He let it go and fell asleep but he had plans for quiet time in sickbay when there was only a skeleton crew on duty. He knew how to by pass the alarms. About 3 a.m. he woke. He put up a shield against his link so T'Len wouldn't be alerted. Unfortunately he forgot the light on the nurses call button. A pretty young girl came over to him to see if he was all right. "Quite well dear, but I wonder if you could get me some bed socks and a drink of water with some ice in it. She pushed a button in the wall and the Jr Dr. came in. "Will you watch Dr. McCoy for me Dr. He wants some bed socks and a glass of ice water." "Of course nurse." "Look . You don't need to stay and watch me. Do I look like I'm in a critical state?" "Actually you do Dr. and we have been warned that you would be likely to try to leave here. I'm sure this errand nurse Tschi is on is not a wild goose chase is it Dr.?" "Of course not." He lay back down and closed his eyes and sighed. The nurse brought the socks and water. It had taken her 20 minutes- lovely minutes. He could have been out of there by then. The nurse put on his socks for him which woke him from the half sleep he had drifted into while she was gone. He had to drink the water as well since the 2 sets of concerned eyes were watching him. The bed socks were a welcome to him because living with a Vulcan meant always being very warm in bed. Next morning T'Len came with the 2 children. Joady soon was off helping Dr. Kelly with hypos and regenerators while Mickey Mac was talking with everyone there in whatever language he could coax them to use. He only spoke Vulcan to his parents. After a half an hour he had exhausted the patient's language skills so he asked if he could go up to the bridge to talk to the Capt and Chekov. T'Len took him up and then returned to keep her stir crazy husband company. Please Geoff let me go home. I promise I'll stay in bed. I'm so tired I think I could sleep for the 2 days. I can't sleep here" "I know the feeling. T'Len, can you look after him there?" "I can Geoff." Okay he is not to get out of bed even for the fresher for 2 days. The wounds are too deep. They could open if there was pressure on them, especially the heart one. You know what that would mean Leonard." "I do and I am not looking for that kind of trouble." "Len stay away from your wife for at least 2 weeks too. Your heart wouldn't stand up to that effort and she doesn't want to be a widow." A porter took him home in an anti-grav pallet. Joady stayed with his Dad for an hour but then he went back down to sickbay to help out. Davey was his hero and he wanted to be like him and his Mom and Dad.

Chap27 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some weeks later they finally left D.B.7. As they headed for home, Mickey Mac took a turn at the communications while Heinz watched him. "Message incoming" he said in Swahili to Uhura. She answered likewise "on screen Mickey." To herself she thought "Oh no where to now." Capt. This is Talos4. I am the keeper. Admiral Pike requests an interview with Dr. Leonard McCoy" "I will call the Dr. to the bridge." "That will not be necessary. Rather you must bring him to Talos4 as quickly as possible. The Admiral is unwell and wishes an interview with his friend. I understand Mr. Spock is not with you." "That is correct. He has taken up the post of Ambassador for Vulcan. I will check with Starfleet as we are due back to Earth. It is still a capital offense to go to your planet." "Do not say anything to them. I give you clearance and will get their permission. You will take 3 weeks at your best speed to get to us. Do it, post haste. Any longer could well be too late." "All right sir." "Scotty can you give me your best speed so we can get to Talos4 within 3 weeks?" "I can but why do you want to go there?" "Admiral Pike wants to see Dr. McCoy." "Lassie you know we could be hanged for this." "They assure me it is vital and that anything more than 3 weeks will be too late. They are clearing it with Starfleet." "Okay lassie you have warp 8 available and a wee bit more for short bursts." "Thanks Scotty you are a dear." Mickey, would you ask your Dad to come up here?" "Yes sir. Bridge to McCoy" "McCoy here son what do you want?" "The Capt. requests your presence here Dr." "Right Dad out." Soon he stepped on to the bridge and went down to the Capt's chair after giving a little ruffle to his son's perfectly combed hairdo.("I always wanted to do that to your uncle"). Hello Uhura what can I do for you? (Boy he missed Jim) "Leonard we are headed for Talos4." "Wha..? You know we can't do that. Of course you do." "I know Dr. but the keeper contacted us and begged us to make all speed for them. Admiral Pike is unwell and requests your presence. Given the haste I imagine he is dying. He asked for Spock too, but he isn't with us." "Did they give any ideas of his ailment?" "No Dr." "I don't know why he wants me. I only met him during Spock's courtmartial." "You must have impressed him" "Joady could do as much as I did for him. Jim and Spock were very close to him. I suppose he figures I'm as close to them as you can get now. I better stop thinking that way or I'll end up crying. Right Uhura could you tell me when we are getting close?" He went off to his rooms to try a little 'meditation' (more like a little quiet reminisce.) "Boy I am getting old" he thought. They managed to trim 3 days off the journey. McCoy was to beam down alone. When he materialized the Talosians showed him to Admiral Pike's rooms. He was sitting up in bed, and looked very spent. He pulled out his scanner and started to do a check up. "Not necessary Bones. I didn't call you as a doctor. I hope you consider me a friend." "I feel privileged that you call me friend admiral. Is your wife with you?" Vena died 4 months ago, and as you see I am preparing to join her. It is your generosity as a Father that causes me to appeal to you." With that the Talosian keeper arrived with a very young baby girl in his arms. "Vena died in childbirth. My little daughter will soon have no parent. Could I appeal to you as a parent to raise my little Vena? If you can't perhaps one of your children could." "Admiral" "Chris" "Chris, I would be honored to raise this beautiful little girl for you." He took the baby in his well practiced arms and she gave him a big toothless smile. She grabbed his finger and tried to get it in her mouth. He was smitten. "Vena Pike would you like to join the McCoy family." While he was getting acquainted with his new daughter a Talosian brought in 2 little 2 year old boys. They were identical and the spitting image of their Father. McCoy swallowed hard. "Are there more?" "No Leonard this is the family I must leave behind. They are the only reason I am reluctant to join my wife. This is Christopher, and this is Luke. Luke as you see has a twisted foot. They are good boys but would not be able to survive with out a Mother and Father." "Do you want me to stay with you to help you with your final journey?" "No Leonard. I am not able to focus on them now. The Talosians can help me with this. They are my closest friends now. Knowing that my children have a good family to raise them will ease my last days considerably." "All right Chris, my wife and I will raise them as our own. They will grow up knowing of their real parents and become honored members of two worlds. My wife is Vulcan you know. Boys give your Daddy a big hug." The bewildered boys did as they were told. "Now darlin' give Daddy a smile". She obliged. He could see tears in the Admirals eyes and his own were wet too. "Enterprise ask T'Len to meet me in the transporter room. "4 to beam up." He gave Chris a hug and a salute. "I am honored sir. Energize." T'Len was speechless when she saw her husband with a baby and twin toddlers. In link, he told her the story. He was grateful for the link because he could never have said it aloud. She took the two little boy hands, as they walked to their new home. Pike had given him a bag of the children's things and included all the necessary documents for their adoption. He had obviously given this a lot of thought. When they arrived at their quarters, Leonard sat on their bed. He just said. "I couldn't say no. If you don't want to take them on we can find another family for them. His wife died during this one's birth. When I saw her she smiled at me and took my finger and my heart. She wants to be a McCoy. Then they brought in these 2. This is Christopher and this is Luke. Luke needs an operation on his foot. He'll be just fine. They are identical." T'Len stopped his flow of words and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Shhh Leonard of course we can look after them. Now let's get them some supper and put them to bed they have had a long day. After supper the boys were crying for their Mommy (the Talosians had made the illusion that she was still there.) T'Len ran a finger lightly across their foreheads soothing them and making a suggestion that they were tired. Soon they were both cuddled into her on her lap. Vena had not left Leonard's arms, and she was asleep. He put her in the built in cot in their room. The boys would share with Mickey and Joady. When they were again by themselves, T'Len fixed a cup of tea. As they sat next to each other enjoying the peace of the evening, she laid her head on her husbands shoulder. "Are we too old to take them on Darlin'?" "Yes my dearest, but they'll have to make us young. They're human and we'll have their care for a lot longer than our other children." "I'll be 70 next year and you are 30 in Earth years I know that's a lot older for you, but I don't feel like dyin' yet. So here goes a new chapter in the McCoy family's life. We'll be planet side in 6 months. I must start up at the medical center there. Watson already doesn't like me he's going to have a fit when he finds out I'm starting all over again as a Dad. It's great that the twins are toilet trained changing 3 bottoms would be a bit of a dose." He put his fingers lightly on her face. She smiled up at him. Soon he was into her head. Trying to find out what she really thought about all this. "If you're happy about this then so am I. They are such sweet children, and they have no one else. Let's go for it. I've always loved children and I don't mind that they didn't start out as ours. Say you are doing just fine in my mind without my hand." With that she led him deeper in to her soul. Come on Leonard see if you can find me." Soon they were playing mental tag. When he caught up to her she gave him a burst of affection, contentment and attraction. He took her hand and put it up to his face and then she was in his head now, soothing his little doubts and worries. She hadn't seen how unsure he could be before this. "No my dearest, you mustn't worry, we can do this together." She continued in to find his joys and satisfactions, things he had done well. She pointed them out to him see you have done brilliantly" "you sure know how to make a lousy quack feel good, darlin'." They went together into a place that was the same in each of their souls there was just the 2 of them there in harmony and bliss. He took down his hand and she did the same. He took her hand and they happily retired they were both exhausted after their special journey.

By the time they reached Earth the twins felt like McCoys and were very happy with their new parents. Vena also loved her new Mother (the only one she had known) but she was turning in to a real Daddy's girl. She was crawling now and had two little teeth just showing. She had also learned the word No! Luke's foot was healed after corrective surgery but now they had to learn to tell them apart without the foot sign. Leonard and T'Len could tell by their personality. Chris was quiet, thoughtful but definitely the boss. Luke was following Joady into a medical frame of mind. He was very caring and cried if anyone else got hurt but if it was himself he never complained. All through his surgeries and rehab he never complained but did all the exercises they asked of him and insisted on walking on it as soon as he was allowed. He adored Chris and except to go to sick bay they were inseparable. Sick bay was his domain, but Chris preferred the bridge with Mickey Mac (who was now on rota at the comm unit). Vena however was becoming quite a tease. She had the 4 boys and her Dad wrapped around her little finger. Any of them would have given a fortune for one of her gorgeous smiles.

Everything changed when they arrived at Earth. The family, except Sparky and Kris and their families who stayed on ship, retired to the Starfleet compound, to a good sized family quarters. Sparky and family stayed on ship as did Kris and Mbenga. They now had a chocolate colored son Geoffrey jr. Kris had established a link with him but he didn't seem to be able to initiate a conversation with her. Perhaps he would in time. He was about the same age as Vena and was touch sensitive, like his Mother was. Mbenga was now sole CMO.

Chap 27 XXXXXXXXXX

Difficulties weren't long in arising for the retired McCoys. T'Len had opted to stay home and raise her children. Leonard would teach a few classes by day and cover emergency rooms by night. The classes were fine they went well the students were of very high standard, and anxious to learn from the famous 'Bones' McCoy. Of course no one called him that to his face. The hospital work was made extremely uncomfortable because Dr. Watson had it in for him. He considered McCoy a glory seeker. He felt Starfleet gave him the job just because he was the legendary Dr. McCoy. He had been so many places, been so often decorated (The bain of our hero's life. He hated that sort of thing what he did he did to help people) and had so many cures with his name on them. Dr. Watson and his wife had no children and he let everyone know that they considered children a blight on the world and no one should have children. The last straw for him was when Dr. McCoy and family showed up with Admiral Pike's children as well as Joady and his birth children. (The Bible quotes "children are a gift from the Lord happy the man who has filled his quiver with them"). People were congratulating him that he had gotten Dr. McCoy on his staff. Inwardly he thought he would love to put a staff through the so called Dr.s heart. He had a much deeper reason for his hatred and he had never told anyone. He was an illegitimate son of Jocelyn McCoy. He had never found out who his father was but he had decided it was McCoy himself. His mother had left him at an orphanage incognito. The only reason he knew her name was an attendant had seen her put the child through the baby hatch. By that time she was married to the Senator, and he certainly didn't want someone else's child or his own for that matter. He had never been adopted so he had spent his life in the orphanage when he found out after extensive research as an adult who his mother was he had found out all he could about her. He read of McCoys fathers death and his divorce and subsequent entry into Starfleet, and of his mother's car accident. He knew she had married the senator before he was born. But didn't think he could be his father. A paternity test would have told him he was neither of their sons' but that is another story. In his warped mind he had to retaliate. This man had never acknowledged him and he had suffered in the orphanage(he had only received kindness from the staff there but that wasn't how he saw it) He had never had a loving family and it was Leonard McCoys fault.

For McCoy the best part of being here was Spock was now teaching some classes while he was stationed on Earth, in fact his quarters were just across the hall. Spock had married while he was travelling the galaxy. She was his old friend the Romulan commander. She had come to headquarters for the Peace talks. Spock was attending as acting Vulcan ambassador. He approached her to find out if they were sincere in their suit for peace. "We are, Spock." "And are you interested in peace?" "I am" "What about peace with a Vulcan?" "Which Vulcan?" "Me" "I never wanted anyone else Spock." Spock found what he had never before had; the happiness of a permanent bondmate. He had had a family as a child and as a Starfleet officer, but now he had his own bond mate. T'Ary had gone from fierce Romulan commander to wife and now expectant Mother. She regretted now having chosen military life over this new role but was delighted that it is never too late. Leonard was delighted for his brother in law but a small tad wary of his wife. T'Len on the other hand had welcomed her warmly. They formed a lovely friendship which was good for her husband who was nearly busier than he had ever been. Classes kept him busy keeping the students moving forward and correcting their work. He had to do his hospital work as well. It had begun as 'a few hours' but had grown to whole the night shift. Watson kept him at A&E because he thought it would be too much for Bones. McCoy found that name hard to take it was Jim's name- no one else had called him that. Sometimes he felt Bones had died with Jim. Having Spock again made him feel a little regenerated. "I sometimes felt I wasn't me without you 2." His students were all doing well it seems he was a gifted teacher. As with his patients he was extremely patient and kind to them. It was later said that he had developed a generation of young old country doctors, among these was a young Beverly Crusher.

Spock had booked him for his child's delivery. This would be a new species to Leonard. Though he soon saw that they were very similar to Vulcans and he had a lot of practice with them. T'Ary was not the easiest of patients. She tried hard to be a good Vulcan wife, but she was still a commander at heart. She couldn't forget her first meeting with the good doctor either. He was glad he had a while to get to know her before her time was up.

He had toned down since his early days and green blooded and pointy eared were no longer part of his Vocabulary. He and Spock never fought to the point of angry any more perhaps a bit of debating to keep their wits sharp. He was still McCoy though and had no time for stupidity or incompetence from someone who could help it. He had no interest in honours or public image. What you saw was what you got. He did what he thought was right and tried to save every one he came across. Jim was gone so the mantle of everyone's savior had fallen to him. He was now 70 years old and was father to 5 small children still.

Dr Watson had hatched a plan to show up McCoy for the charlatan he decided Len was. (Anyone who would force his wife to care for 13 children was a monster.) He was a child abuser too. He forced that child Joady to work in A&E and often had a 3 year old with him and even the twins weren't free to enjoy their childhood. Why his wife was only 11 when they married. His children were married off to get them out of the house when they were only about the same age. He had walked off on his first wife and then killed her. How about his father he had euthanized him, even though he himself had found the cure for from what he suffered. McCoy was a bad man. Watson called a disciplinary hearing. They should look over all his records and interview those who had worked with him. At the end of that process the findings turned out to be a praise-McCoy fest. Only 2 testimonies were negative of him; Watson's and Leonard's own testimony. Watson summed up "So Dr." he spat "you call yourself doctor. You forced your little girl wife to bear you all those ragamuffin children and abducted 4 more. You force them to work from the time they were able to walk. At the age of only 2 your oldest son was sent to the engine room." At that Scotty jumped up. "That laddie couldn't be kept out of the engine room. He had to be forced to go on shore leaves. At 2 he understood how my bairns worked." "Sit down Mr. Scott. You will be taken from the courtroom if you speak out of turn again. Let there be No more outburst like that. Only witnesses called may speak." "Thank you judge" said Watson "Many of your children were put to practicing medicine there are 2 of your non Vulcan children cluttering up our A & E" "Stop " said McCoy "Joady come up here. Joady, why do you come to work with me?" "I can help sick people Dad" "What did you do when you were a baby?" "I helped sick people feel happy." "Joady, would you rather go out and play instead of go to the hospital?" "No Dad it's not only your work it's mine too, and I like it. Are we going tonight Daddy?" "No son it's nearly bedtime now." They called T'Len. "Mrs. McCoy you have obviously had a very hard life. In fact you were forced from your first day on earth to marry this monster. Then when you were only 10 you were sent to live with him and carry all those children, and even 4 that weren't yours." "How can you say they are not mine, Dr.? The youngest 3 were entrusted to us by Admiral pike. I am honoured that he asked us to raise his children who are now McCoy's as well as Pikes. Joady is another gift to us. As for being 10 when I bonded with my husband, I am a Vulcan and at 10 we are ready for marriage. I always warned my husband before a child could be conceived. It was I wanted to have the children he was always given a choice if he would accept another child. Our older children are married and making their mark on our worlds the middle ones are in training and they too will make their marks. One day Dr. Watson you will need my husbands care and he will give it to you, wholeheartedly." "I assure you my dear I will never submit myself to this butchers care. Dr. McCoy I will see you drummed out of medicine before I die. You are a disgrace." With that he stormed out. The board had to rule in McCoys favour; in fact some felt he deserved a medal.

The McCoys went home and had dinner. They retired soon after; it had been a stressful day. Just after they had sunk deeply asleep Spock knocked on their door. "Spock what's up" "T'Ary is in labour." He was very emotional for a change. "I'll get my stuff and be right over." Thanks Leonard." When they got there (T'Len went too) T'Ary was in a terrible state. Romulans do not have any qualms about emotional control. She was up and down grumbling and grabbing at Spock and then Leonard. "T'Len and Spock go into the kitchen and make a cup of tea and a sandwich for all of us. T'Ary come with me." "Why? I have to get this thing out" "That's why I'm here I'm going to help you. Lie down here so I can check you out. Would you like something for the pain?" "Romulans don't need help with pain human!" "That's great T'Ary lets just see what's up." Once he had a look he thought "Oh dear this is going to be a long night." T'Len and Spock came in. Spock had regained his control. "Now T'Ary drink this tea." Said McCoy. She did as she was told. "Good sign thought McCoy she's listening. T'Ary can you lie down now?" She did and T'Len brushed her hand across her forehead several times. She calmed considerably. T'Len stayed with her comforting her. Finally the break between waves got shorter until there was none to speak of. "Now T'Ary let's get you settled here. Just a little while and you will have a little bundle to hold. Spock hold your wife now." He gave her his 2 fingers which she returned. Spock stop the kissy stuff. Put your arms around her" 5 minutes later a very green very tiny, very loud baby called for his supper. T'Len wrapped her nephew and put him in his Mother's arms and helped her start feeding her son. Spock just gaped. "A son! My son!" "'Bout time Spock. T'Ary had gone back to being a docile Vulcans wife. Once all had been looked after T'Len dragged her husband back to bed.

CHAP 28 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only 3 hours left till he had to be at work. He was on early morning shift today. He had to use the buzzer to get him up. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to work. He did a quick round of the beds, and then went to the desk for a briefing. The changeover was barely completed when an ambulance came screaming in. An accident left 2 dead a young married couple and one man in agony- the drunk driver who had run into the young couple. McCoy went to work regenerating the broken bones, clearing the glass from the wounds and gluestitching them. As he was working the nurse brought in blood for transfusion. When she saw the patient she gasped "Dr. it is Dr Watson" "I know nurse but right now he is a very sick patient. Let's get him well." 3 hours of surgery followed by 2 more hours of treatment finally got him stabilized. "Dr. McCoy classes have started." "Joady boy would you stay here with the Dr. If I'm needed get a nurse to stay with him and come get me. You know what to watch for in the meantime." "yes Dad. Can Luke stay with me?" "No Joady he'll come with me. I'll check in with you at break time see you champ" Joady had his school PADD with him and carried on his study while keeping a practiced eye on the patient. An hour later the sensor went off he was waking. "Dr. stay very still you are in hospital. I will call a nurse if you are in pain." Watson was very woozy and not completely sober but he had a huge hangover starting so he began to struggle. "No Dr. do not move you will undo your repairs" growled Joady in a fair imitation of his dad's tone of voice. The Dr. finally focused and then more alarms went off his heart was racing. "What are you doing here, get a nurse now" Joady was doing his best to keep him down. Just then a nurse looked in. "Lie down Dr. Thank you Joady." She said as she gave him a sedative "Where am I and what is going on. Why the dickens is this ragamuffin child here." "Dr. this boy has stayed by your side since you came in. He has been a great help to all of us keeping us informed of your condition and making you comfortable. You were in an accident and are very lucky Dr. McCoy was on duty. He was able to resuscitate you and repair your extensive wounds. He and Joady have been looking after you since 4 this morning." "Where is McCoy, then? And why isn't this boy in school?" "I am sir I am enrolled in the PADD school" By now Watson had drifted off to sleep again Joady stayed until his Dad and Luke came by at lunch break." Dad he woke once but nurse gave him a painkiller. He had a headache and his heart rate went way up, but I think it was because he saw me and didn't think I could help him." "Don't worry Joady. He's a little shivery there do you see. Luke do you want to climb in and warm him up?" Luke was delighted he loved this job He cuddled into the Dr. who responded by pulling the little hot baby to himself in his sleep. The Dr. then fell into a deeper more restful sleep and so did Luke. Being in his Dad's class all day made him tired. It was a bit boring for a 3 yr old. Mostly he would sit in one of the female cadet's laps. He especially liked Ms Crusher Christopher liked to go to uncle Spock's class but of course he was away today so Christopher stayed with his mom today. Mickey Mac went to the language lab each day he wanted to be as good as Capt. Uhura. The academy was heaven for a boy who wanted to learn languages. Even though standard was the official language you could talk to students from a myriad of language groups. It was amazing what he could learn of many many subjects because he spoke with them as a conversation about what interested them. By playing the Vulcan card they opened up to him because he didn't seem to disagree with what they said.

Luke woke up after a short nap and put his arms up to his Dad who was having a sandwich with Joady at the Dr's bedside. Luke knew to be very quiet when he left a patients side, if they were still asleep. Watson was still sleeping so the 3 McCoys left him to the day nurses. He was out of danger now and would be going up to the general wards. The police would be able to question him later that afternoon when he was fully awake. Joady and Luke would go to the afternoon lectures with him. Joady would love to have stayed. He relished this work and signs were that would one day he would be a gifted doctor. McCoy wanted to go straight home after class, he didn't really want to be around when Watson was questioned or even when he woke up. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and wanted to make up for it tonight.

Of course that was not to be Tony woke his Dad up. "Dad I feel awful I think I need to get to T'Resa for the bonding." "You're burning up Tony. Come here." He put his arm around his now tall 13 year old son "Dad is this what all men go through." "Not that much pressure Tony, but we all feel a drive to unite with our spouse. On Earth it is marriage, on Vulcan its bonding. I'll contact your Granddad to see if they are on Earth and if T'Reasa is with them otherwise we will get you to Vulcan." He commed the Vulcan embassy and was informed that, yes the ambassador and his family were in residence at the moment. They were sleeping but would give Dr. McCoy a call in the morning. "I am afraid that won't be soon enough sir. Could you kindly tell the ambassador that I will be there at ten, tomorrow? It is time for my sons bonding. Is T'Resa with him?" "She is Dr. they will be prepared to meet you." "Tony we will go to the embassy in the morning. In the meantime I will give you a sedative to hold you through the night. I will talk to the academy about married quarters for you 2. I must get a substitute for my classes." He gave Tony a very strong dose so he could sleep the night through. He could only sleep for 2 hours now he had A&E then until 6. It felt as if he had just closed his eyes when the alarm sounded. T'Resa was stunning when they arrived at the embassy. McCoy thought they must not have slept at the embassy at all. Tony was floored he wondered how he could have been so lucky. He had his dress uniform but he felt completely underdressed next to her. Sarek performed the bonding after the pastor had said the human vows. The pastor was slightly put out that he only had been asked an hour ago and woken up at that. The age of the couple was no way assuring him. He had never married a Vulcan couple before. They were both 13 which for the McCoys was very mature. He couldn't understand why they couldn't wait the standard 6 months and marry like human couples. Watching the bonding ceremony he thought it was barbaric. They put their hands on each others faces and he wasn't sure if they would embarrass themselves in public. They were obviously in a fit of extreme passion and were sent straight to their quarters and wouldn't be seen again for 3 days at least. He decided not to stay either. The others had luncheon at the embassy. "Leonard, how have you been since I last saw you. You have increased the Vulcan race I see." "Yes Dad, Admiral Pike needed a home for his children. This is Vena and the twins are Christopher and Luke. Will they too be registered as Vulcan?" "They are. Like Joady they are your children and T'Len and yourself are registered descendants of Surak of our clan. So they are now too." "Thanks Dad T'Len is teaching them Vulcan and Vulcan ways. Spock has been helping too. Luke is leaning towards medicine and I think Christopher is going to walk in his Father's footsteps. What about your boys I hear T'Vary is married." She is married to T'Last and T'Reen's youngest brother. They have a baby boy." "Congratulations Dad and the boys. Savel has chosen to enter the VulcanScienceAcademy. He is betrothed to a fellow student. Sartek is more interested in my line of work. He will be betrothed next summer to my aide de camps daughter. They are most compatible when I see them together. I think it will make a very agreeable family in time." "That is good to hear Dad. Thanks for accommodating us at such short notice. I must leave as I am on emergency room tonight again. I want to get a couple of hours sleep. T'Len and the children will stay with you till later." He went home and straight to bed. T'Len and the children only came home in time to wake him for work. "Did you enjoy the evening Darlin'?" "I did my love. Did you sleep well?" "Thank you I did. Now the bed is nice and warm hop in and enjoy it. I won't be home till quite late the seniors have their finals tomorrow. Next week it will be the practicals. So it's going to busy for a while hopefully tonight will be quiet."

Chap29 XXXXXXXXXXXX

He gave her a lingering human kiss, then left. He took the aircar. He was never comfortable walking on a dark night like tonight. He drove to the carport. Only a small boy was on duty. "Hello son. Where's Jack?" he asked. "He's dead sir." "I'm sorry son. What happened?" With that the boy leaked a few tears. McCoy got out of his car and hunkered down in front of the child. "Was Jack your Dad?" He nodded. Leonard looked hard at the boy. He was about Joady's age but so thin and pale. He was shivering. The night was cold and he had no coat. "Where's your Mom?" "She's dead too sir." McCoy locked his car and said "Come with me, son." The boy followed him into the hospital. McCoy took him to the cafeteria and got him a sandwich and a cup of soup. He got a cup of tea for himself. "Who's looking after you?" No answer. "What happened to your Mom and Dad?" "They died in a crash, sir." "Was that 2 days ago?" "Yes sir." "Have you any brothers and sisters?" "Two sisters sir." "Where are they?" "At home sir." "Do you want me to take you home?" "No sir I have to park the cars." "Where do you live?" No answer. "Where are your sisters?" No answer. "How old are they?" "Maria is 6and Annie is 2." "Look son….. What's your name anyway?" "Sammy." "Sammy take me to your sisters. I'm guessing they need a cup of soup too. There won't be any cars coming in now." Sammy took him to a container at the back of the car park. The 2 little girls were asleep behind a stack of crates. "Sammy did your mom and dad live here before the crash?" "Yes sir" In front of the crates was a nest of rags, and a box with spoons and cups on it. An empty cereal box was on the floor and an empty milk carton. "Right Sammy let's go get something for the girls to eat. They went back to the cafeteria and got 3 sandwiches and cups of soup and picked out 3 oranges as well. They brought the food to the little girls. Little Annie was beyond eating anything. She was unconscious. McCoy picked her up and told Sammy and Maria to follow him to the hospital. He ran ahead with Annie and got her on a drip and wrapped in a heating blanket. He called T'Len. When she got there he sent the other 2 home with her. Annie would recover but it was close. Leonard reported the situation to the security people. He was having his own guilt trip because he had never thought to really talk to their Dad when he handed over his car to park. The 3children would be taken into care if he didn't have the Pike children he would have tried to get custody of these waifs. He knew they would never give these children to him. Dr. Watson had been released home awaiting trial but he didn't feel any remorse for his actions. In fact he blamed this too on McCoy. If the commission had done its job and found McCoy guilty he would not have needed to get stinking drunk. He had been told about the parentless children but in his eyes they were just wrong to have been born. Leonard finished his classes and called to see Annie before going home to the others. "Leonard would they let us look after these children?" "I wish Darlin' but how can I ask you to take on another 3. Mickey Mac will be with us for 3 more years at least and with them we would have 8 mostly human children." "Leonard you know neither of us will be happy unless they are well cared for and kept together. No one else would take all 3." "Someone should pin a medal on you are the kindest person in the world." Next day Leonard went to the adoption board and asked to adopt the orphans. "Dr. your family is too big already…." "Says who?" "I was about to say you could foster them until we find a family who will take all 3." Annie was released that day and so the 3 Kirks (for it turned out they were Peter Kirks cousin Jack's children.) came to join the McCoy household. For awhile there was a bit of chaos as the children got settled in. 8 year olds Sammy and Joady became best pals. Mickey Mac, 6 but now looking like a 10 year old human was very taken by Maria, 2 years his senior. Annie and the twins and later Vena made a happy pack. Leonard and T'Len were grateful to their link; through it they kept each other sane. One night as they were tucking in the children, Joady said to his Dad "I miss the ship, Dad. Down here they don't let me do anything in the hospitalI can do lots of things but they only let me get things for them. I wish I grew fast like the Vulcans. Mickey's already bigger than me and he's only 6." "It hasn't been easy for any of us Joady, but I'm very glad you're you. You will be with us longer than the Vulcan boys. It always breaks my heart when they grow up and leave so soon. Sammy was sleeping in the room with Joady. "Dr. McCoy can I keep working at the car park. It was my Dad's place and I know how to do it." "Sammy you need to start school. How about if you get a robot for the day hours and do a few hours after school." "Thanks Dr. Mom used to teach us. Annie was too little of course." Dr. will do for a name for the moment but if you are allowed to stay with us we will have to figure a Dad name for me. T'Len will find out what stage you and Maria are at, and you can start where your Mom left off." After a kiss and hug he moved on to the girl's room. Maria and Annie were cuddled in to each other. Little Vena was in her cot. G'night girls he whispered as he settled a blanket over vena. She always kicked it off in her sleep. Last he went into Mickey Mac's room. "Bon nuit, Mickey." "Dad, Mom says I'm finished with lower school. She's going to start me in middle school. When I finish that I can start Starfleet." He spoke in Vulcan. "Come here Mickey" he said in standard as he took his youngest Vulcan son on his lap and rocked him. Soon you won't let me do this. So let me do it just once more. Your world is opening up to you. I suppose you will want to do the Kahswahn next summer." "Mom has told me about it. I wish to try it, but I know I'll never fit into the Vulcan way of life. I do not wish to forget being like this with you or being able to laugh with my brothers and sisters. Mother told me about emotional control. I will try to learn control of the bad emotions, but I don't want to stop smiling and laughing. I feel well inside when I smile." "Mickey you are well on the way to wisdom. Stay always on that road. Now we both have to get some sleep. I love you Mickey. G'night." Mickey climbed in to bed. His Dad tucked him in and kissed him. "When you are grown up I'll remind you of this night Mickey. We'll always be special friends. Oiche mhaith a Mhicheal (Good night Mickey in Irish) He went in to T'Len. She had a cup of tea for him. He took it gratefully and even while he nursed his cup he reached for her face. He wanted her to know his love and pride for his little brood. "How have I been so lucky Darlin' you and these heavenly gifts". She closed her eyes as he joined her mind. She felt the warmth of his love and his gratefulness and pride. "I want to join your mind too." she said but it would be too hard to let you go." "I know. I don't want to go but I have to. This will be a very busy night in the A&E. the night after tests are over means capital C celebrations. They go out and they celebrate and then they need me. At least I don't have classes so I will be home early."

Chap30 XXXXXXXXXX

Leonard finished his tea. Friday in A&E could be hectic any week but this would be tragic. It seems that every cadet and his or her companion had crowded in to Charlie's Watering Hole. Why did a celebration have to end up with deaths and horrendous injuries? It doesn't matter how it started that was the police's problem. Was it a snide remark a drink spilled a leer at someone's girl friend or even nowadays some girls boyfriend. A few drinks and they were different kids. One youngster's body was brought in at the same time as his brother came in on life support. A girl- well it turned out that that mangled flesh used to be a pretty, young, thing, was carried in and died as he scanned her. As many beds as they had were quickly filled and soon there were kids on mats on the floor. Leonard was glad he was on anyway 3 Dr.s had to be called in to cope. Someone sent word that the police had gotten Charlie's under control, but the fights were being continued in other venues now. Some of the escapees from Charlie's had attempted to drive when they were in no condition to. Soon they were bringing in the crash victims. There were 4 deaths as a result of these. In the end they had looked after 89 students and 16 non fleet people. McCoy had one bright moment. T'Len and Joady arrived. Joady went straight to work unnoticed. He was in his element. T'Len went around bringing comforting healing. Joady helped his Dad gluestitch and worked one of the regenerators. Thankfully no one took notice. One poor girl came in from one of the crashes in premature labour. Joady wrapped the very tiny baby girl in a towel and carried her up to neo-natal. He was wearing scrubs so the duty nurse didn't look at him. Once she had the baby in her incubator she let him stay with the child. She saw that the wee girl was responding to this fellows touch and soothing voice. He had his fingers on her face and she was responding to his message of calm and strength and will to keep her with him. One nurse asked if he was a Vulcan. "No but my mother is "he said. "She taught me how to help." The nurse looked harder at him and said "you aren't the child's Father. You're Dr. McCoys son you shouldn't be here. " He stood up to go, but the alarms all started to go off. "Wait go back to the baby. She wants you to keep touching her." The baby calmed right down again then. Joady wound up staying all night with his 'adopted daughter'. He told her that she was beautiful and he loved her and she would need to fight to get better. Eventually he fell asleep with his hand still on her. The nurse put a blanket around him. At one stage his hand slid off the baby but she grabbed it and clutched it. Next day McCoy brought the Mother up to see her daughter. The poor girl was black and blue all over, and her arm was in a sling. She was so relieved that her child was doing well. "She wouldn't be alive if this boy hadn't been with her the nurse said. Joady got up so the Mother could sit down of course alarms were going off again. "Put your hand on her face and tell her you love her and she will be okay. Think good thoughts to her." Slowly the baby accepted the new touch. "Come on son we will go home" T'Len stayed; still comforting the victims. Father and son lay down for a well deserved nap. It wasn't to be- the comm rang. Dr McCoy you are required in A&E immediately. Could you bring your son Joady too?" McCoy rose quickly. The chrono said they had gotten 4 hours sleep it felt less than 4 minutes. "O.K. here goes. Joady… Joady, can you get up? Joady looked at him completely unfocussed. "Huh?" "Come on son we have to go to A&E again. They made it in just 20 minutes. "Dr the engineer cadet is waking up you asked us to call you." "Thanks I do want to be there with him." "Can Joady go back to neonatal the baby's Mother has to go home and she can't leave her or she codes. Could you sit with her and talk to her. Her Dad is unconscious so he can't help out. It'll be 3 weeks till her grandparents get here." Joady went up to her. She seemed to recognize him because she grabbed his hand as soon as he reached for her. "She has actually gained 3 ozs. already. But she is strong willed and codes if she is not touched. "Joady started to talk to her. "Look here my girl" he said in his best McCoy voice "You have to grow fast. My brother is only 6 but he looks older than me and I'm 11. Can't you grow like him? I like you but I can't stay here all the time. You have to eat and get big. When you're big you can come to our house. I'll show you my medikit. I'm going to be a Dr like my Dad. I used to live on a starbase but my parents died in the war there and my Dr. Dad brought me home and now he's my real Dad. Your Dad is downstairs but he can't come up to see you so I'm sort of your Dr Dad." He prattled on like that until a nurse came and said she is asleep if you want to take a break. He stood up and the baby grabbed his hand again so he sat back down. He fell asleep with her holding his hand and his head on the incubator. Meanwhile downstairs Leonard had the sad duty of telling the young cadet that he had lost both his legs and was blind. The legs could be regrown but the eye damage was too extensive he would be blind. He told him about the garment of sensors based on Miranda Jones's robe. He let the cadet talk. He was there for 3 hours before he could do a look around at the other patients he had treated. He then went to check on Joady. He found him asleep by his baby. The child's mother and Granny were there so McCoy woke Joady up and they walked home. Joady asked his Dad if he could climb in with him. "Sure son but you have to go to your own bed when Mom comes in." A short time later she came in Joady said "SHH Mom don't wake Dad He doesn't have to go in tonight. Can I stay with you tonight?" "Sure Joady I'll get on the other side of Dad." Soon they were all sleeping peacefully.

Chap 31 XXXXXXXXXX

Next morning James commed them. "Mom we'll be in space dock tonight. See you tomorrow. 2 weeks off." "We're going there tonight Mother" said Leonard, "We haven't seen him in 4 years. I'll find out when they will be arriving and we'll be there." "Oh Leonard that's great but I thought you were on duty tonight." "I am but I'll get a substitute and we'll take 2 weeks leave. We are certainly due it. Davey, Kris, and Sparky are on the Enterprise too." "I'm glad Davey got our job after we left." "We'll go to Georgia and meet up with Clora and Patrick." They talked to Amanda. She didn't think they could make it but would try. Joanna said they could be there, from Switzerland. Spock and T'Ary would take the time off too. Tony and T'Rally would come from the academy. To round it off Sarek and Saavik and family would also join them. What a reunion. The McCoys watched as the big bird settled into space dock. McCoys throat seized up. 6 reasons 1 his son was piloting and 2 the other Jim wasn't there and 3 Davey was cmo and 4 he wasn't 5 Sparky was chief engineer and 6 not Scotty. (To absent friends he thought).In his mind he could see the old ship in flames going down on an equally disintegrating Genesis "What did I do. What you had to do what you always do. You gave us a fighting chance to live." "Leonard hurry they are disembarking." His face lit up as he saw his Davey and T'Reen and the children. Joady ran up to them too but the Pike's and Kirk's were all shy now. "There's Sparky and T'Last" another round of greetings until last came Capt James McCoy with T'Marda and son followed by Kris and Mbenga with Geoffrey. "Welcome" he said Capt. you have a worthy crew." "Thanks Dad she's a super craft." "Dad, how did you manage to keep your crew from doing dangerous things? I've had an awful time trying to keep this fellow alive." Called Davey pointing to his Capt. "The good God and His holy angels it must have been. There was hardly a week that my Jim and your uncle Spock weren't in my sickbay. We can all camp out in our quarters tonight and we'll head for Georgia in the morning." A big cheer went up at that. In the morning, McCoy got a call from Watson. "You didn't take your shift last night, Dr. consider yourself fired." "That's great Dr. see you in 2 weeks." said McCoy. Sarek brought 2 Vulcan shuttles to take them out to Georgia. This was a reunion of a loving expanding family. At the head was a 72 year old senior citizen and his very beautiful 33 year old wife was the heart. Their 9 birth children and the 7 that joined them in other ways, not to forget his daughter Joanna first on the scene but of a different Mother added to the group. After that we see the in laws and grandchildren. Some of the more Vulcan grandchildren were looking to start the great grand layer. Stormy celebrated his bonding during the holidays. Georgia wouldn't know what hit it. Tom was called on to christen a number of babies. When the Families had staked their rooms for the duration things settled down pretty much everyone was exhausted. There was time enough to catch up on family news during the 2 weeks. On day one the children played at the compound and the parents largely chilled out. At 104 in the shade few felt like playing anything strenuous. However the more Vulcan blood that flowed through their veins the more the individual liked the heat. McCoy in his native state found that perhaps his age made him more agreeable to that temperature. Joanna declared tomorrow we go to plats beach for a picnic. The younger generation was delighted at this news and the mothers got it together to prepare the menu. And apparel the dads got the equipment and loaded cars, and generally looked after the youngsters. After they were in bed, the adults congregated on the porch or the grass and enjoyed the beautiful clear starry night, with a still warm but much more comfortable temperature. Sarek, Spock and McCoy sat on the veranda and gazed at their space. Below them sat the men of the next generation. The old boys listened to the laughter and deep voices chattering below them. "Well Spock we are 3 again. Jim would have loved to be with us." "Perhaps in a way he is, Leonard. said Sarek" "Dad can it get any better than this. This is family." He deliberately put his hand on the back of Sarek's hand. Sarek understood and accepted it. Spock noted this with a lift of his eyebrow. He had not done this with his father since he was a very little boy. He felt a further shock when his Father placed his hand on the back of His hand. "My Father" he said in surprise and grateful acceptance. "May I close the circle?" he said, as he covered McCoy's other hand. Leonard looked in his brother-in-laws eyes and gave a broad but shy smile. Finally Sarek took his hands back and said I must find Saavik and retire or I will not be able for tomorrows outing. Good night my sons." Leonard put his newly vacated hand on Spock's briefly and with his lopsided grin still in place he shyly bade Spock good night. It wasn't that long till some of the mothers were rising with youngsters who found this very exciting. The Vulcan mothers were working very hard on teaching their children emotional control, largely to a less than cooperative brood. Meeting cousins was too exciting for most. T'Len had her hands full with the 4 human babies- the little Pikes and Annie. Emotional control was a difficult concept for them. Joady had learned Vulcan mannerisms after a good deal of work from his Mother and Spock. He had even acquired a limited ability to meld. He had no trouble with a Vulcan, but with a purely human mind he found it hit and miss. He and his dad had a real affinity for each other with Sammy he was making headway. He wasn't as tightly bound with the littler kids so he didn't often try it. However he Sammy and Mickey Mac worked hard to help their smaller brothers and sisters with emotional control, usually. This week a lot went out the door. Most of the gang walked over to the beach but Leonard, Sarek and a heavily pregnant Amanda (they had made the trip in the end. It was too good to miss) drove over with the swimming and picnic gear. The water was so pleasant that most of the half Vulcans and all the humans reveled in it. Generally the pure Vulcans just paddled in it, but those grownups who didn't have to watch children stayed on the lovely warm sand. The picnic included vegetable burgers and meat ones, roast corn and baked potatoes. Then came a sing-along (some went back in the water). As the sun went down T'Len and the other mothers began to reign in the offspring, and herd them to the compound. The ones who were left began to spin Enterprise stories or other stories from their various lives. By the end of the night Leonard was nearly wondering why he had left space, - nearly. Sarek contributed diplomatic stories, said in the most deadpan way that had many of the group rolling in laughter. Leonard and Spock could see an unaccustomed twinkle in his eye. "Dad how about some emergency room or student stories." "Aw Sparky I'm not a storyteller. Let's hear from Spock. Any new baby stories?" "New babies are very special, Leonard, I am sure you know that. Sparrow has shown me that I have a great responsibility. There is very little he can do on his own- yet he can make me do things I would not previously have done. Also he has made a Mother out of my Romulan commander. He called me Daddy today." "He's only a couple of weeks old." "He's a smart baby" It was well dark and the fireflies were out so they all retired then. Next morning Sarek had to go back to his mission, but Saavik and her children stayed. 2 days before the end of the holiday a courier brought a missive to McCoy. You are to appear before a tribunal headed by Watson tomorrow. You're to be brought up on child abuse charges. Your wife was a minor when you married her. The police will be there tomorrow when you get up. "God bless you Uhura. T'Len we must go now." They commed Sarek and he dispatched a shuttle to take his daughter and the little McCoys, Leonard and the Enterprise crew. The shuttle took them to the Enterprise where the crew disembarked and the McCoys then went on to board a Vulcan ship. As they headed towards that planet Joanna commed them to say that Watson was beside himself and demanding Vulcan extradite him to face the charges. As Vulcan had no such agreement in place they refused the request. However once they had landed on Vulcan, the High Council ruled that whilst they wouldn't send Dr. McCoy to Terra and they acknowledged the many efforts Dr. McCoy had made there was a basis for the charge of abuse of a minor against him. You did albeit unknowingly enter into a marriage bond with a newborn Vulcan girl child. This deprived her of a chance to form a bond with a Vulcan man. Our society and her family were thus deprived of future Vulcan children which she might have borne. While we acknowledge your faithfulness as a husband and father and your efforts to raise your children as close to Vulcan ways as a Terran can, we cannot overlook that you did abuse your power as a doctor and second her from the moment of her birth. We thereby sentence you- first to serve Ambassador Sarek as his personal physician indefinitely. His daughter was taken from him before he had any say in it. Secondly to your wife again you will be her personal physician indefinitely. You must always remain faithful to her and your children. And thirdly to Vulcan. You are sentenced to 10 years as a medical practitioner and teacher here on Vulcan. You have deprived us of a large number of Vulcan children. Ten years is the age when your wife would have been free to choose you if she so wished. "This sentence is agreeable to me sir" Leonard said in Vulcan, "But I did not initiate this bond. At the time I was unable to initiate any kind of bond, in fact I strongly resisted melding due to an earlier forced meld. My wife as she became, reached out to me, in desperation and I tried to comfort her I promised I would look after her but did not intend to hurt her or commit her to a life of anything. Her father explained what I had done and forgave me. I have been available to the Ambassador his wife and son since I met them; before they even became pregnant with my wife and her sister. I have been completely faithful to my wife since that day even when I was very far away from her while she was a child. As to the charge that she could have borne Vulcan children. Few Vulcans would have anything to do with half bred Vulcans. Perhaps she would never have married. My children including the non Vulcans are trained in Vulcan ways and language. I accept the sentence and in fact welcome it but I ask you to strike the charge of abuse. Further I thank Vulcan for protecting me from a probable unjust persecution and I will attempt to fulfill all the dictates of this sentence. McCoy left the room with his wife. They had their 2 fingers together. "T'Len would you rather have been free to choose a Vulcan husband and not been bonded as a child to me. Have I been a trial to you? Did I abuse you?" "My dearest husband I would have died if I didn't have the security you gave me. T'Loan and I like Spock before us were looked down on as inadequate Vulcans. Any abuse I suffered was at the hands of these. I had T'Loan and you Spock had only Mother. Father was rarely home and but he was good to us when we were with him. It was a relief to go off planet with our parents. T'Loan was fortunate to find her husband. He even had difficulty adjusting to her human side. I on the other hand always could reach you and you comforted me. As time went on though, it became harder to be separated from you. That last year was very trying. If I had not had our link I would have had to enter Kohlinahr. I never experienced any being that spoke to my heart as you do my husband and love of my life. Leonard knew that the charges had been trumped up to protect him from the false charges on Earth and in effect he could not leave Vulcan for at least 10 years.

Chapter 32 XXXXXXXXXX

The ten year period was spent teaching Vulcan healers, practicing medicine in the Academy hospital, and his personal favorite research work. He was given all assistance and equipment he could wish for. He had broken through a lot of old Vulcan taboos over the years and indeed his younger children had not had any of the childhood cold shoulders that the children of Sarek and Amanda had suffered. Vulcan being such an orderly society life took on a routine for the McCoy's like Amanda and Sarek before them they had assimilated completely during the ten years. Leonard had come to think easily think in Vulcan or standard. He had almost totally overcome his fear of "Vulcan voodoo" (words he had long since he had worn the famous blue tunic as a single man. T'Len had bloomed too. She had become very close too her twin sister and their family. She and Saavik were very tightly bonded as new family too. Sarek was touched to have her so near again. McCoy had become a well loved figure on Vulcan and many a citizen had his treatment to be grateful for. The younger children were with him still Mickey Mac 16 had married an exceptionally nice Vulcan girl T'Mandy. He was in the academy and definitely headed for leadership. Joady now 20 had by now given up the idea of marrying his Dad and had an arrangement with T'Aras, Saavik and Sarek's daughter. They would marry at the end of the Vulcan academic year when Joady had finished his training, and Joady would be officially Dr Joady McCoy. Sammy also 20 however had decided Earth was his milieu. He really wanted to go back to his Father and Mothers house.-the little camp in the parking lot. There was an empty lot behind the parking lot that the Academy had designated for Sammy, who would build a home there. As a human he didn't have to worry about his 'time', so he had decided to wait until his house was finished and he had gotten a degree at Starfleet academy. T'Olya was happy to wait until Sammy was ready. She would attend the business modules at Star fleet. Though the daughter of a member of one of Vulcans smaller clans, she too was of mixed races. Her Father, Sultan had spent many years as Vulcan ambassador to Romulus. Her Mother had refused to return to Vulcan. So she had grown up there in a very happy family until her Mothers untimely death in the Rigellian flu outbreak. Apparently Vulcans were different enough that that flu had not been as bad for the family members who took after their Vulcan heritage. T'Olya, Sultan, 2 sisters and 2 brothers had been only mildly sick. Unfortunately her youngest brother and baby sister had succumbed with their mother. Dr. McCoy and several of his students and some healers had travelled out to help stop the epidemic. Sammy had met T'Olya when they returned and it was basically love at first sight.

Sammy's sisters were being 'looked' at by several Vulcan fathers for their young sons. Maria now 19 had an eye on Sarek's youngest son. When his time came they would bond. 6 years later would see Annie and Christopher form a family Luke married a fellow student in his medical classes on Vulcan and Vena would one day marry a farmer in Georgia.

Chapter33 XXXXXXXX

T'Len and her husband complemented each other so well in the healing arts. T'Len had branched out to helping non Vulcans learn healing trances, and other Vulcan healing touches. At first the high council had frowned on this but Sarek reminded them of the principle of IDIC and medical people from many other planets came to learn these techniques.

One "student" who came was Dr. Watson he had never given up on his quest to 'get 'McCoy. He had personally kept border control watching lest McCoy leave his place of sentence, and secretly travel to earth or anywhere off Vulcan for that matter once out of Vulcan space he could be captured. Leonard's heart was still in Georgia but he knew he could not let Vulcan down after they had stood by him. When Watson heard of the courses, he signed up; planning to personally extradite his victim. He still felt Leonard was his Father who had left him in the orphanage, where he imagined he had been dumped by McCoy so no one would know of his paternity. He had combed the records of Dr. McCoys life and career and trumped up charges of abuse of McCoys wife and especially his children. There were many of Bones' recordings that started "If only I had…." Or "Many could have been saved if I had…." Etc. Watson filed charges on every slight mistake or imagined error and on the Vulcan charges of abuse of T'Len (as if he cared about her) He especially harped on the child sexual abuse and "abduction" of the Pike and Kirk children as well as of that brat from the starbase. He suggested McCoy had a hand in the death of his parents. He threatened that the natural McCoy children should have been taken from him much less letting him continue to abuse the 7 others. He cited the young McCoys doing adult work on their starship, for instance a 2 year old talking to an admiral a 3 year old running engineering and a baby working in sick bay. He wanted McCoy in a detention centre and all children removed from him.

Watson arrived on Vulcan in a personal spacecraft at the start of one of the courses. Leonard recognized the new student, but as he was a "criminal" under sentence here he did not worry. He and T'Len carried on with their course. At the end of the week after the final exam, McCoy was correcting the PADDS. Certs would be handed out on Sunday. Watson approached him. "Dr you are a disgrace to humanity, you are a cradle robber, a murderer, a child abuser, and an adulterer you made my Mothers life a hell. Until you drove her to her death. You never acknowledged me as your son and left me in the orphanage never having so much as visited me or contacted me in any way. You think you have escaped justice by coming here. On earth you would not have gotten such a light sentence." "Joe you have a one track mind I was not found guilty of anything during the last inquiry the outcome of a trial would be no different. Can we try to get to the bottom of your problem? What do you think I did to Jocelyn?" "You humiliated her and violated her. She never had a happy day in her married life with you. When she had me you never owned up as my Father." "Joe we were happy she asked me to marry her. I'm glad she did and we loved each other." "NO! she didn't love you she just wanted to be rich when you became a Dr." "That's not fair to her Joe. She did love me. It was just the baby blues she got after Joanna was born. And you were born a year and a half after our divorce she was married to that politician fella. I had no relations with her." If you were any good as a dr. you would have kept her from getting the blues. Clay's attentiveness was how she got over the blues." "She was never really happy with him either she took to the drink with him." "That was your fault too McCoy. She could never be happy with him because she felt guilty about you. She had to drink to forget the bad taste you left in her mouth. That's why she drove drunk and died you murderer." "He was not the right man for her that's why she was unhappy. C'mon Joe forgive and forget I have. Let's shake. It's over we can't bring her back. I'd be honoured to call you friend." "I would never forgive you, you murderer and child abuser." "I have never abused a child and ask you to take that back" "You are kept here because you are a child abuser." "That charge was dropped dr." With that Watson struck at McCoy with a hypospray that put him asleep. He was smaller than McCoy but managed to manhandle him into a hover chair, and took him to his spacecraft. He would have gotten away with it if the ever vigilant Joady hadn't seen him and alerted security. The authorities apprehended him and said that the Dr. couldn't leave Vulcan as he was under sentence still and not free to leave. Watson was forced to return to Earth empty-handed and with no let up in his grudge.

Chapter34 XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As was his wont Dr McCoy carried on with his life as if nothing had happened there were sick people always, and students to mentor. If Jim had been around he may have forced him to sit down and spill his feelings to him. T'Len knew and gave him the soothing and solace he needed; there was nothing about him she didn't know. He often wondered that she still stayed with him when she knew him so well. She understood that that was just him and loved him all the more and she too believed in carrying on. Joady however worried. He watched harder. He and T'Aras and their 2 little boys and baby girl lived on Vulcan with his Dad and Mom. Their children were working their way through the lower ranks of the Vulcan academy. The oldest boy, Leonard, 7 was already engaged to a young Vulcan girl he had met through school. Most of the McCoys were in Starfleet many at the far ends of the Universe. McCoy was a well known name among the annals of Starfleet with the legendary Doctor at the head of the rolls. The good doctor however felt that this was just someone playing politics with his name.

Joady had never wanted to leave his Dad and now he felt more protective of him than ever. He watched the Vulcan visitors visa log (thanks to Sarek's help) and who left. Thankfully Vulcan was on the alert for another attempt by Watson, now a persona non gratis. Leonard and T'Len had had enough of travelling by now and except a wish to see their far flung family occasionally they were happily settled here on Vulcan. They had often taken a visit on enterprise or challenger or one of the other ships that a Junior McCoy managed to have flyby. When he was 137 he paid a courtesy visit to the new enterprise under the command of Jean Luc Picard as a retired admiral. Starfleet still considered him one of theirs and liked to use his name. Many at headquarters would have been very happy to still be his friend. Not least of whom was Mickey Mac who had become a career admiral, and was doing all in his power to reconcile the 2 doctors, and ensure his fathers repatriation. Joady now 77 never relaxed until his Dad returned safely to Vulcan. However Sarek was still alive so McCoy was still under 'sentence'. This of course gave him a good excuse to stay in his little Georgia style home on Vulcan.

T'Len would be 100 on her next birthday so all the far flung McCoys were making plans for a big reunion. Sarek was very much suffering from Bendii now and McCoy was struggling to come up with at least a remedy but hopefully a full cure for the condition. They all hoped he would make it to the reception. In fact the science academy was focusing most of its research on solving this dilemma. Leonard had come up with a palliative but it was still so temporary and unreliable. It had allowed Sarek to attend the romulan negotiations but if it had not been for Jean Luc's intervention he would not have been able to continue.

The guests began arriving. Many of the McCoys had been there for up to a month before to help with the preparations and to visit. As T'Loan was also 100 their family would also be part of this massive invasion. At this point in time all the family was still alive and even Sarek was doing fairly well. Saavik had him resting and Leonard had him in therapy and taking a regimen of experimental drugs. "Leonard son please just keep me going until the birthday." Dad I think you have the courage to make it and I will do all I can. It will mean so much to the girls." "Amanda would have loved to be with me." he said with a tear in his eye. "Dad don't worry about that tear that's just normal. You miss her very much." "I do and that doesn't mean I think any less of you Saavik my dear. I can't believe I got such a happy second chance." Saavik gave him her 2 fingers and said sweet nothings to him in their minds.

The big day came and T'Len and Leonard took a quiet morning lie in. they were both feeling old today. "Darlin' happy birthday" said Leonard. "I love you so very much. I guess this will be our only quiet moment today. How about a meld for old times sake, before they come barging in to see if we died already?" Sure enough Joady came knocking on the door about an hour later. He was clearly worried. He found them still in their meld. "Son we are fine I was just renewing the promise I made to Mom when she was born, that I would never leave her." There was quite a chaotic scene very soon in the McCoy's house. The ceremonies would be starting in a few hours and various humans Vulcans and every fraction of the two races got themselves and their offspring ready. The 16 children had become 32 and all had children. Many of whom had also increased. So the generations were there and all had had good chances to know Pater and Mater familius. At the moment each of them was holding a great great grandchild; the two youngest. T'Len's was sleeping and Leonard's was being happily bounced. When all was ready they left for the conference room. Sarek arrived shortly after they did. Leonard had had Saavik give him a double dose of the medical cocktail. He was most anxious to make it a happy occasion for his 2 lovely daughters.

Patrick's son David had offered to be the official holo recorder to get a vid of the whole clan. T'Loan's grandson would have to take the vid of the whole family so David could be included but otherwise David did the honours. Sarek was taken with the twins then Spock joined his father. Another was taken with the 3 and Saavik and her children. Vids of the 18 McCoys (Leonard refused one without the adopted ones). T'Loans family was taken in varying groupings too. Then it was time for eating and relaxing as a family.

The meal was scrumptious there was food for everyone's tastes, and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. As they were served their tea at the end it was time for the speeches. They were all rather surprised when Sarek stood up first in his regal ambassadorial robes. "My dear family each and every one of you. I wish to give my 2 girls my fondest congratulations. I can picture that day like it had just happened. Only one face is missing that of your dear Mother. How she would have loved to look out and see you all gathered here. Nothing is more important than family. I miss Amanda very much but I am also grateful beyond words to you Saavik. You have kept me safe and have extended my family. I love you dearly my darling. To you all I wish you long life and prosperity." with this he extended his hand in the Ta'al with that he sat down and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Leonard quietly helped him rise and escape the room. He could see a breakdown coming. He gave him another hypo, but it was obviously a losing battle now. Saavik saw and joined him. They ran Sarek home and into his chamber- a chamber he was never to leave. He succumbed with in the month.

The speeches were just ending when he came back, and the younger McCoy's were settling in to enjoy the evening's entertainment. A few of the older generation were looking longingly at the doors hoping to melt away to their beds. T'Loan and her husband left first. Leonard would have beaten them to the door but T'Len wanted to give each of her children a last thank you. They went around the floor having a word or two with each of them and thanking them for such a lovely night. Leonard could see she was truly exhausted but she could not leave out any of them she was ever the Mother. Leonard had booked a room in the hotel so they had only to take the airstair up. They had not paid any attention to the old man in the wheel chair they assumed he was a friend of T'Loan's if they thought anything. He was waiting in the hall for the next aircar down. Or so it seemed. In fact he had waited all night for this pair. As the McCoy's got off the car, he sprang out of the chair and sprang at McCoy. He got a glimpse of the knife and moved just enough to make him miss his heart, but went down sorely wounded. Watson for it was him then thrust his knife into T'Len's side. "Now Dr. you can suffer as I have your wife is dead just as you took my mother from me." He was about to go for McCoy again but the commotion had brought staff of the Hotel running and he was easily subdued. McCoy was working on his wife trying to keep her with him but Watson had aimed very accurately and opened her heart. The only reaction he got from her was her hand reached out to his face as she had done at her birth. This time she handed him her Katra, after which he had passed out. If he hadn't her Katra he would have given up to go with her. He was out for 3 days. When he woke he insisted on attending her funeral very much against his Drs. Wishes. After the funeral he insisted on going to the hall of ancient thought where he surrendered all that was left of his better half; she that made the living worth while. Joady was at his Dad's side through it all. Most of the others had stayed on to comfort their Father. But after this they started leaving for their various homes. Sarek's funeral was soon after T'Len's. He spent time with Amanda and Stephen. Then he headed to Earth to visit Clora and Patrick and the ones in San Francisco. Sparky was training engineers. He would do that till he died he guessed. Davey had totally overhauled the Medical center and he wished Davey had that done before he arrived there as a cadet so long ago.

Watson had been found guilty of murder and attempted murder and he was called to attend the trial. He was sentenced to life imprisonment. He would have to prepare meals for the McCoys as long as he was able to do it. He was also to face them so they could tell him how he had impacted them. McCoy agreed to go first. He sat by the window and told Watson of T'Len and what she had meant to him and to his family. He told of her care for himself and his family, of her healing work and her care of all children she ever met. He told him of his need for her even before he had come to live with her. He told of how she wanted all of her children and adoption or birth didn't make a difference. He finally told him of the change she had made in him from the time he met her. The sour divorcee fond of the bottle and foul of mouth had become a happy friendly healer. Then he spoke of Jocelyn "Dr. I loved her. I worked so o o hard to give her all she wanted it meant I was seldom home and when I was I was tired. I wanted her to have whatever she wanted and to be happy but I was hardly ever home. I know now that she really wanted me to be with her but I didn't understand then. When our daughter was born she suffered severe postnatal depression she couldn't bear to look at our child. I fed and changed and did everything for Joanna. One night I came home during my coffee break to look after Joanna and I found Jocelyn in bed with some man. It wasn't even the man she later married. She sent me away and told me never to come back. I went in to get Joanna to take her with me to my friend's house. She told me not to touch her she had an injunction against me. They didn't want her because as soon as she was old enough they sent her to Cereberus to a boarding school. I joined Starfleet hoping to get to Cereberus to see her, but before I got there I heard that she had died in a car crash and the injunction still stood; with her widower. I would not be surprised if that snake had organized the crash. Because he still had her 'care' I had to pay him child support until she was independent.

You blame me for her death and ill treatment but I never did hurt her. I tried to make her happy as far as I knew how. I don't hate you either and I forgive you all you have done to me. I would like to be your friend if you would let me.

McCoy left and then Joady came in. He too forgave the old dr. but he also explained what T'Len meant to him. She was the only mother I ever knew. And she had always been a super Mother to him and the others.

Sparky was next He loved his Mother and was broken hearted that she was killed just to hurt his Father. He too forgave Watson. "My Mother taught me to forgive everyone." It had gotten late so the rest of the Family would have to wait till tomorrow. When Davey arrived the next morning he was sent away, Dr Watson had died in his sleep that night. McCoy and his Family were the only ones who attended his funeral.

Leonard's sentence ended with Sarek's death. He decided to spend time with his children who did not live on Vulcan. He spent the first year with Amanda and Stephen. Then he headed to Earth to visit Clora and Patrick and the ones in San Francisco. Sparky was training engineers. He would do that till he died he guessed. Davey had totally overhauled the Medical center and he wished Davey had that done before he arrived there as a cadet so long ago. Joady as always travelled with Leonard. He no longer had to be afraid for his safety but at his Dad's age he needed help with his travels. They mostly spent their nights in the Vulcan embassy with the current ambassador Spock. He was appointed to an honorary position on the medical board; Retired Admiral Leonard H. McCoy. As far as he was concerned that title and position was just given him to enhance their reputation. By now he didn't care if they wanted prestige let them have it. As for him he had his family and his memories.

As a finale he had really enjoyed his time with his Earth bound children but he was finding himself fighting some stupid bug he had picked up when he had to attend a launching of some super starship. He had been especially tired but the higher ups begged him to be there. He was forced to greet a passel of ambassadors and their consorts and he was totally drained after it. Joady took him home but it was obvious he had met with a strange bug from some alien. It went straight to his lungs and at his age his immune system was nearly nil. Naturally there was no cure and no Leonard McCoy fighting for a cure. He knew his time was up so he escaped all of them, even Joady and headed to Vulcan where Spock was writing memoirs. If you want the final days of his life read Nicole Comtets "Til the end of time".


End file.
